Pokemon Journey With a twist (Fem Ash) - Kanto & Orange Islands
by xdisturbed-angelx
Summary: A Female Ash story that will be eventually a reversed Harem (List in first chapter), new and old captures, new friends, and new travelling partners.
1. Prolouge

AN:/

This will be a Female Ash story and will be a reverse harem but only older guys – I will do one with younger guys sometime in 2016 –

In the harem will be Lt. Surge, Giovanni, Drake, Falkner, Norman, Volkner, Cheren, Marlon, Aaron (Elite four), Grimsley, Siebold, Lucian, Lance, Steven, Wallace, Riley, Sir Aaron, N, Professor Oak, Professor Sycamore, Wes, Ridley, Noland, Fitzwilliam, Tobias, Alain, Ippei, Cyrus, Meyer, Saizo, Colress, Archie, Nando, Reggie, Tower Tycoon Palmer, Brycen , Baraz, Tabitha (Team magma admin) and Morty (Johto Gym Leader). (This story will be rated T until the later stories which then will be rated M which will contain the actual harem, the first story will be about how she journey's and meets some of the guys, she will not be ready for another 2 years so by the time she goes to Johto she will be of age ;) )

She will be getting all Cannon captures plus more, plus she will be travelling with a larger group, all her pokemon will evolve to their final states, but some might take a bit longer but they will evolve.

 **I will say this was inspired by a few stories such as The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be by Forever United Never We Fall and Loyal to the Game by Felicity Dream, I love those two stories and Authors – Seriously read their stuff if you have not! :)**

 **I have had permission from Forever United Never We Fall to use the things that are similar to their story :-)**

DISCLAIMER: - I do not in any way own Pokemon.

Prologue: /

Delia Ketchum and Fredrick (Red) Ketchum didn't know why but today felt very special to them, pokemon were coming up to Delia and helping with her chores, even so much to the point where she hadn't even needed to move, whilst flattered she was also bewildered by their kindness, due to that fact that she was heavily pregnant and was due any day as well she was grateful to the pokemon helping her and her husband, making her time easier.

After the chores were done Delia and Red decided to go visit Professor Oak, a family friend as Delia helped out at the Oak's ranch as an assistant and Red was a trainer that the professor sponsored.

All of the world pokemon were doing weird and wonderful things for the humans of the cities, whether it is helping them out with gardening or every day chores, or even babysitting the little ones they have done it all, some of the stories that have happened has been broadcasted across the world, one such story was how a women was being mugged and a scyther protected her from her mugger and was able to stop the mugger and got the police to arrest the man whilst also protecting the female, stories like this and similar things were happening and were touching everyone's heart, to see such pokemon that normally have a vicious temperament or look to being kind and helpful really raised the spirits of people, but there is one question everyone seemed to ask and that was Why is this happening? But no one had the answer to expect for certain legendary pokemon.

Back to Pallet town you would see the couple with professor Oak in his Ranch talking about the expected new arrival and how he hopes that their child and Gary would become friends due to the fact that Gary is only about 2 weeks older maybe at most 3 weeks older.

Delia decided to ask Professor Oak if he had any clue of why the pokemon that were naturally dangerous and vicious being so kind hearted, heck she has even heard of stories of seviper and zangoose getting along, and they are generally heated enemies, Samuel did not know and stated as such but he did know that the pokemon kindness started around the time Delia conceived, even going out their way to protect her from any harm almost as they could sense that she was pregnant, which would not be weird as alot of pokemon have superior senses than themselves and could probably smell the difference in her hormones, but with that said, normally pokemon would not act any different to any other pregnant woman unless of course they were her own pokemon, but Delia does not have any due to the fact she was not a trainer.

Professor Oak then stated the fact about what happened several months ago when she was just in her second trimester _"_ _ **Flashback"**_ **-** Delia was wondering around the Corral in Oak's lab when she saw two pokemon fighting, the two pokemon that were fighting were a Tyranitar and a Beartic, once Delia looked down she could see why the Beartic was fighting back, she was defending her cub, her little cub cubchoo was on the ground as if it has been hit, whilst the Tyranitar was fighting, due to the fact his rest was disturbed, Tyranitar was gaining the upper hand and Delia had to do something, she couldn't let this mother Beartic and her cub be hurt so she ran forward yelling stop, please just calm down, it stopped the fighting but Tyranitar just gazed upon the human that dared approached him and started to swing at Delia, Delia just realizing the danger she had put upon herself and her unborn child, was apologising to her unborn child for endangering the child before even being born, but as the Tyranitar neared to her and was about to hit her, her belly gave off a blue glow which grew more and more in size, the Tyranitar and Beartic looked at Delia in what could only be described as awe, the Tyranitar stopped just a few inches away from Delia and put his hand on her stomach, which startled Delia, she looked at him and he was still looking at her stomach in awe, he then turned the Beartic and bowed and apologised for hurting her and trying to hurt her cub which now he was calm he could see was a simple mistake, and bowed to Delia to show that he would do anything to protect her, bemused by this Delia was overwhelmed and fainted to the horror and worry of both pokemon and cub, snapping out of their shock, Beartic told Tyranitar to pick her up as she could do more damage if she did due to her cold temperature and to follow her back to professor oak's lab so they could get the human looked at, when Delia came through she was in Professors Oak's lab in the sitting area resting, she realised what had happened and looked at the professor and asked if the Beartic and cubchoo was okay, to which he smiled at and was stated that they were fine, that they were the ones with Tyranitar that brought her to him which amazed Delia but then remembered how Tyranitar calmed down when that weird blue glow came from her well more from her stomach.

Delia touched her stomach and could still feel the warmth it gave off which was the same warmth she felt earlier coming from her stomach, alarmed a bit she looked to professor oak and told him what had happened, but as she was unharmed and the blue glow did not do anything to hurt her, professor oak was not worried, but just simply chalked up to another mystery of Delia's pregnancy. **"** **Flashback finished"**

Two hours later after chatting and catching up with the Professor, Delia and Red decided it was time to go back home so bid the Professor a good evening and left, as they were walking Delia suddenly gasped, alarmed by this Red turned to look at his wife and saw that there was a puddle of water where she was standing, she just mentioned the words the baby is coming now, and Red quickly ran back to the professors and stated that the baby was coming as Delia's water just broke, the professor grabbed his keys for his car and quickly got to Delia with Red and drove her to the hospital.

Whilst this was happening in another dimension also known as the Halls of Origins a meeting was being held, one which has not been held in thousands of years, since the time Sir Aaron was alive, all creatures big and small gathered around awaiting their mother to state what this meeting was all about, these creatures were none other than the very legendaries of each region, you had the Kanto birds and mew, the flying beasts and the dogs, plus every other legendary from all over regions.

Arceus looked across to all her sons and daughters waiting for all of them to settle before finally starting the meeting to which she knew that not all of them will be pleased but when the time comes and upon them meeting her chosen one they will be eating their words which she cannot wait to witness.

Arceus then called for the meeting to start, straight away Kyurem asked if the meeting was about how the pokemon were acting strange, being kind to humans, to which Zygarde, Mesprit, Rayquaza, Ho-oh and Zapdos agreed stating that they have all witnessed pokemon from their regions being kind and helpful, Rayquaza even stating that he witnessed a Zangoose and Seviper actually getting along and not at one another throats, Arceus stated that it was part of the reason but not the full reason, everyone started to talk again and loudly, Arceus shouted for Silence and everyone quieted down but not before Dialga and Celebi giving one another a look, as they already knew what this was about and could not wait for the reactions of everyone else especially those ones that tend to detest humans.

Arceus looked around to her children and stated that the reason why the pokemon was acting so out of character was the fact her chosen one is finally being born into the world, after a much long waiting for the chosen to be born the person will finally be here, the pokemon that heard this went into an uproar, why? They asked, why now? After all this time the chosen one has been born, but why? Arceus's voice boomed across the halls for Silence yet again, she said the reason why the chosen one was being born is that by the time they are on their journey the world will be populated by alot of evil men and woman whom want to capture all legendaries to rule the world, the chosen one is needed as they will keep the peace, and in time all legendaries will become their pokemon, even her herself will become the chosen one's pokemon.

This statement caused a massive uproar, Darkrai shouted out he would never be a trainers pokemon, why should we? He asked, they would just abuse our power, Arceus glanced at him and gave him a look to silence him and stated that the chosen one would not in any circumstances betray their trust and abuse them, the chosen one would be the epitome of pure goodwill and kindness, not one bad or evil bone in their body, alot of the pokemon were still unconvinced by this so Arceus stated that by the time they meet the chosen one, that their opinion will have changed and they will owe her a favour, for doubting her in the first place, a lot of the pokemon that didn't agree with becoming a human's agreed with this and the ones that did not mind had asked if it would be alright to test the chosen one when they met him or her, Arceus said that it would be fine along as they do not hurt or endanger her chosen one, and the others that did not mind at all that they were to be the chosen ones pokemon, are the pokemon Mew, Meloetta, Dialga, Celebi, Arceus herself, Manaphy, Jirachi, Diancie, Phione, Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie and Shaymin.

Arceus then stated that the chosen one was being born due to the rising of all these different teams and how that each person in this room will not be exempt from them being captured by these teams, but only when this happens will her chosen one show up and will save them fighting the badness of these people with their full strength and heart to change their opinion on how to treat pokemon thus turning them to the good side as well, Arceus stated that even she herself will have her own test that will prove difficult in the future but knows that the chosen one will help her through it.

Arceus then wrapped up the meeting, and stated that all this would happen in 16 years which Jirachi perked up as that was only about 3 years before he was due to wake up again, the legendary pokemon bid goodbye to Arceus and went to their respected areas to keep an eye out on their fellow pokemon and humans alike, but two other pokemon stayed behind, these two were Mew and Meloetta "Mother?" Mew asked, "Yes my daughter?" said Arceus "Are you going to visit and witness the chosen one being born?" Mew asked "Yes I am little one, as this is a joyous occasion" stated Arceus "Meloetta and myself, was wondering if we could possibly come along as well? Pretty please mother, we'll be ever so quite!" stated Mew with Meloetta agreeing with her sister, "Fairly well then, but you cannot be seen by the humans so we will have to be invisible and do not make a sound" Arceus said.

So off the three went with Arceus making a portal to Pallet Town.

Whilst the meeting was happening in the Halls of Origins, in Pallet Town, Delia in the hospital was being surrounded by her friends and family, such friends as Amelia (Yellow) Oak and her Husband Blue Oak and children Daisy and Gary oak as well as Aileen (Green) Argent and her husband Silver Argent and their child Emerald as well as Professor Oak and her own husband Frederick (Red) Ketchum.

The doctors are checking and noticed she was soon to be ready to give birth, the doctor had asked for all to leave expect the husband, so the group left waiting to return to the room to see the new arrival, whilst Delia was giving birth to her child, outside of the hospital and surrounding it, were alot of pokemon, looking up at the hospital where they knew someone was about to be born, someone that would change the very world as they knew it, this had also startled the staff members as well as professor oak as the pokemon once again are showing different behaviour that is known of them, pokemon that are normally known to be aggressive being calm, pokemon that are known to be shy and run away as soon as spotted, standing their ground, the news anchors are surrounding the hospital hoping to get a word with Professor Oak to see if he has any news on what is going on, but have been unsuccessful in their attempt.

Back in the room with Delia three pokemon had entered undetected and as silent as the night, Delia was now ready to give birth, the doctors stated she could start pushing but as soon as she did there was a massive glow that warmed up the whole of the room occupied by a bright light, the staff that was hit by the light and glow was on the floor but one doctor quickly stood up and told Delia to push with all her might, the final pushed happened and the doctor now held a baby girl in his arms, looking at the little buddle in total and utter awe, the doctor quickly got the nurses to do what they needed to do before handing the little babe of a girl to her mother, Red and Delia gazed upon their new born child with utter awe and love filled faces, the doctor asked if they knew what they were going to name her, and Delia replied back with Ashlynn Kesi Ketchum, Ash for short.

After tidying up the room once more and making sure Delia was comfortable, the doctors allowed their friends to enter the room once more, Yellow and Green were excited to hold the new baby girl, cooing over how adorable she looked, after giving the baby back to her parents they bid farewell to the couple and new born so that they could get some rest.

The three pokemon that entered earlier were still in a state of Awe and shock, due to the fact that now one the chosen one has been born two even as a baby she held so much power as that was what the light and glow was about, and three they just witnessed a human giving birth, something that will scar their very minds and do not wish to witness ever again.

One of the nurses entered back into the room and stated that she will now take the baby so that the mother could get some rest, and then tomorrow all being well they will be able to go home as a family, which made both Red and Delia happy.

Whilst the couple were getting some rest and the nurse had settled the baby into the nursery, Arceus, Meloetta and Mew snuck in, Arceus had explained earlier to her two daughters that she is going to bestow two gifts upon Ashlynn, Mew and Meloetta had asked if they could as well, and Arceus stated they can as long as they are not huge gifts.

Arceus went first and bestowed upon Ashlynn the gift of pokemon speech and heart speech which was that she could understand any pokemon when they speak their own tongue as well as connect her heart and emotions to other pokemon so that she would be able to calm them down and also show that she does not mean any harm and show them her intentions without words or actions just purely based on her emotions the mark on her hand is what allows her to use the heart speech gift but will only show up when she is in contact with the pokemon she wishes to use it upon and that needs it.

Mew went next and awakened up her Psychic powers, Mew explained that most people are either Aura users or Psychic users not both, Ashlynn is naturally a Aura user but with this gift her Psychic abilities will be able to be used as well.

Meloetta went last and gave her the gift of speech and song, this will enable Ashlynn to always know what to say or sing to calm the minds and hearts of anyone around her, including people whether it's an argument or someone being upset or generally just being to hyper and need to calm down, this gift will do it.

After all three had gave her their gifts then went back to the halls of Origins and then went their separate ways to await the day they finally get to meet their chose one formally.

The next day all was well and the family finally got to take their new born daughter home awaiting the next few years to see what it shall bring for them.

AN:/

And done, wow, this was a long chapter, and I know it wasn't much of Ashlynn in this but there will be from this point onwards :)

Next chapter up will be end of this week maybe even tomorrow if I have enough time, I will also be doing a rewrite of the Pokemon Master (Kanto & Orange Islands Journey) soon and be updating them once a week as well.

Thanks

xDisturbed-Angelx


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:/**

If some of you are confused why I stated that she will not be ready til Johto and thinking well that will still only make her 12 years old, I will clear this up now, she will not start a journey at 10 something happens which will be explained in later chapters so the age is raised from 10 til 16 so therefore making her 18 – 19 when she goes to Johto :).

Anyways here is the next chapter Enjoy

Pokemon gained in this chapter: -  
Pichu (Birthday present from Yellow & Blue)  
Charmander (Birthday present from father and Mother – Breed with his very own Dragonite and Charizard)  
Dratini – Rescued pokemon.  
Eevee (Birthday Present from Professor Oak)  
Hoppip (Birthday Present from Green & Silver)

Ashlynn is not the only one who gets pokemon as birthday presents but since this story is not about the others other than they meet up and now and again, but anyways the pokemon that the others gained on their birthday's are as following: -

Gary got for his 5 birthday were a Eevee (From Delia and Red)  
Growlithe (from his grandfather)  
Elekid (From his Mum and Dad)  
Pineco (From Silver and Green)

Emerald got an Eevee (From professor Oak)  
Bulbasaur (From her mother and father)  
Magby (From Yellow & Blue)  
Elekid (From Delia & Red)

 **Chapter 1**

5 Years later –

Today was Ashlynn's 5th birthday so Delia and Red decided they were going to treat Ash to go to Professor Oak's lab and corral, whilst setting up her surprise birthday party.

Delia, Red and Ash walked towards the professor's lab but Ash was brimming in excitement, she turned to her Dad and Mum and asked if she was going to be able to play with the pokemon today, as to Ash nothing is more exciting that playing with pokemon, she practically lives and breathes pokemon, and it was no surprised that her first word mummy was followed by pokemon.

The gang arrived at Oak's Lab and quickly entered the place, due to being such close friends with the family they never need to bother with knocking just enter the place saying Hello (I don't know if any of you have friends / family members like this, but this is very common for mine, my families and friends homes especially if we have known one another for a long time.)

Professor Oak quickly greeted Delia and Red and crouched down to Ashlynn's level and smiled at the young lass, "So I heard it was a certain somebody's birthday today? I heard that she is turning into quit e a big girl today as well, hitting 5 years old, my that's only 5 years away from her journey" (Yes I know that I stated that she will not be starting her pokemon journey til she is 16, in the next few chapters it will explain why this is still at the age of 10 ;)) Ash replied back "Yes, I turn 5 today, I cannot wait to get to go on my own journey, with pokemon as my friends by my side" the Professor smiled indulgently to the child and said "well since it is your birthday how about you go outside to corral and have look around at all the pokemon I have out there, and the trainers I sponsor" Ash looked towards her mummy and daddy asking if this would be alright? They stated yes of course it would be, so Ashlynn went outside to the Corral.

As Ashlynn went outside Delia and Red thanked the professor for allowing them to use his lab to set up the birthday surprise party for Ash, the professor just waved his hand in a dismissing manner stating it was no problem at all, the Professor then stated that her was going to give her an Eevee from himself as well as training weights for both pokemon and human, Red and Delia stated they were giving her a Charmander that was breed especially for her daughter with red's own Dragonite and Charizard.

Whilst the grownups were talking inside Ash was wondering around the corral, when she spotted several pokemon playing together, the pokemon noticed her and ran all up to her, and greeted her with much enthusiasm. The pokemon that greeted her were a Eevee, Rattata, Riolu, Growlithe, Pidgey, Ralts and a Lillipup. She stopped by them and asked if she could join in their game to which they all replied back positively, the guys decided it was time to play hide and seek, with Ash playing the seeker part of the game, the pokemon quickly ran around the area to look for hiding places Ash had to count up to 20 before finding them, she started to count then when she reached 20 she went off looking, she found Rattata fairly quickly and then the others but on the way for her to find ralts she heard a distress call, she looked at the others and told them not to follow, she will be back as soon as she can, she took off in the direction of where she heard the call, and upon entering the space she spotted a pokemon that was down on the ground covered in cuts and bruises the small pokemon was a blue snake like pokemon with white underbelly and white ears and another pokemon which was much bigger and had a fierce look upon its face this pokemon was a grey pokemon and had a horn, if she remembered correctly from the books she has read that this pokemon was a Rhyhorn, and the pokemon that was down was a Dratini.

She distracted the Rhyhorn long enough for the Dratini to slither away some place hidden, the Rhyhorn looked at Ash and started to get closer and closer, as it did, Ash started to admit a glow from her body and the Rhyhorn just stopped looked at her, and then left alot calmer, Ash looked around to see if she could see the Dratini but she couldn't but all of a sudden she could feel something wrap around her legs and she looked down and saw the very pokemon she was just looking for, due to the fact the Dratini was still injured she convinced the Dratini to come with her so they could get it all healed up, so she bent down and picked the pokemon up and started to run back to the professor's lab where she knew he'd be able to help.

Upon entering the Corral, the pokemon friends she were just playing with, saw her and the injured pokemon with her, gathered around her and formed a circle, keeping up with Ashlynn as she ran with everything she has, back to the lab.

Ash quickly entered the lab and shouted for her mum and dad as well as Professor oak, the three adults ran into where she was and was shocked to see a Dratini in her arms, she quickly explained what had happened and that the Dratini was injured and needed attention straight away, so the professor lead the Ashlynn to the area where he can heal the pokemon, he told Ash to put the Dratini in the machine and that the pokemon will be fine soon, Ash thanked the professor and was just about to leave, but as she turned the Dratini cooed out for her, not wanting to leave, Ash just looked at the professor asking if it would be alright for her to stay as clearly the pokemon only trusted her for the moment, the professor saw no problem with this and allowed the girl to stay with her.

The machine worked quickly and within 10 minutes the Dratini was healthy again, but probably most of its wounds were superficial, so the only things that needed really healing was the Dratini's health, upon being healed and able to move without pain the Dratini looked upon the girl that helped her (yes I know I have being referring to Dratini as an it not giving a specific gender, but that is only due to the fact that the humans did not know what gender she was but once she gets scanned they will know ;)) and cooed to her again, Ashlynn getting the hint walked towards the pokemon and the Dratini jumped into Ash's arms, the professor was surprised at this due to the fact that Dratini are normally 1. Very hard to find, and 2 shy towards others, unlike their evolved forums of Dragonair and Dragonite.

Ashlynn looked towards the professor and stated that it looked like Dratini wanted to stay with her which got a coo in response as in saying yes that Ashlynn is correct. The professor just shrugged and went as long as it was okay with her parents he did not see the harm in it himself, of course her parents said yes she could keep the Dratini with them, not like even if they said no would stop the little dragon following them home, seems as if it has been recently hatched and has imprinted on Ashlynn due to the fact it is the first person / being it has seen and was kind to it.

Professor Oak brought out his old pokédex and scanned the Dratini, (all stats will be after chapter) just stated that it was a Female, so now they knew that the little dragon was a little miss as well.

Professor Oak then turned to Ashlynn and stated that why didn't she go back outside for another hour, and when it was time they would call her back in, so she did and took Dratini with her, she introduced Dratini to the others and they all got along, the pokemon decided due to the scare that happened earlier they didn't want to play the just wanted to sit near Ash to make sure she wasn't going to pull another stunt like that again, mystified by this and amused she petted and cuddled all the pokemon much to their delight.

One hour later, all adults and children have arrived and set up the surprise party, Red and Delia decided it was time to get Ashlynn inside now, so they turned off the lights and got everyone to be silent, they got Ash in, and just as she reached the living room, they all jumped out screaming SURPISE, Ash went wide eyed at this and jumped a mile which also scared the little Dratini, and in response of being scared the little dragon type hissed at the others, which set them off all cooing and awing over the site.

The whole gang had wished Ashlynn a happy birthday, and then it was time for presents, Red and Delia got to go first due to the fact they are her parents, she got a pokéball and she looked at her parents bewildered, so they just stated to open it, so she opened the pokéball and out came a shiny charmander, she looked up at her parents in shock, so her father decided to tell her that this little charmander had only hatched a few weeks ago, from his Charizard and Dragonite, it is a female and knows alot of egg moves, she thanked her parents profoundly and grabbed the charmander and had her sit on her lap, they then stated that wasn't the only present she was getting, she also got books on self defense, cooking for humans and pokemon, pokemon types and what they mean, survival 101 in the wild, 5 thunderstones, waterstones, leafstones, firestones and moonstones, 3 of every other type of evolution stones plus 1 of every evolution type item.

From professor oak she gained another Pokéball and upon opening this one a cute little fox like pokemon came out, named Eevee, she once again thanked the professor and cuddled the Eevee up close to herself, the professor then gave her the second present which was training weights for both human's and pokemon alike.

From Blue and Yellow and family she got another pokéball and upon opening this a Pichu came out, she looked at the family and thanked them, they all knew how much she loved the Pichu, Pikachu and Raichu evolution line. They just smiled at the girl and gave her a hug and told her to look after the pokemon as it was hatched from Yellow's own Pikachu and Raichu which amazed Ash even more, as Yellow, Blue, Silver, Green and Red her father are all champion levelled trainers.

The finally but not least from Green and Silver she had yet another pokéball and when she opened it out came a Hoppip, she looked at them, and thanked them as well, silver just smirked and welcomed the kid and green smiled even wider, she stated due to the fact that silver and green were not originally from pallet town they wanted to give her a pokemon from their home region which was Johto, the Hoppip was an egg from Green's own Jumpluff and Silvers Togetic.

Ash thanked all the adults and gave them a hug, and then gave her friends Gary, Daisy and Emerald a hug as well which made all the adults laugh, and even more so when Gary went bright red.

They all went into the dining room, where the party food was dished out thanks to the aids of the pokemon professor, and had a good party, it was nearly 10pm which was quite late when Ash decided to ask a question, she asked if she could be trained by Professor Oak, and her mum and dad to learn how to take care of herself and pokemon better especially if she was to go out on a journey, she would rather know how to heal with natural resources and things like that if she is to far from a pokemon centre, the adults agreed and set up a timetable for her to follow weekly which is as following.

 **Mondays – Fridays  
** 6am get up  
7am – 9am - studying with professor oak  
9am – 9.30am – breakfast  
9.30 – 12.30 - more studying with professor oak  
12.30 – 1.30 – home and lunch time  
1.30 – 4.30 – training with her father  
4.30 – 6.30 – training with her mother  
6.30 – 7.30 – Dinner time  
7.30 – 9.30 – training with her mother and father some more  
9.45 – bed time

Saturdays & Sundays, are to be days for relaxation.

Agreeing to the schedule Ash and Parents left after saying goodnight to the Oak's family and Blue, Silver and Emerald, and went home to bed.

Ash as she was getting ready to go to bed, looked back upon the day and smiled, she was really excited and couldn't wait for the next 5 years to past.

An:/

Well here is Chapter 1, hope you guys like :)

 **Pokemon Stats**

Pichu - Nicknamed Thor – level 5 – Male – Abilities Static and Lightening Rod – Known attacks: - Charm, Thunder shock and Tail whip, Egg moves Charge and Thunder punch. (Please note all these egg moves are currently locked will either have to gain more levels or evolve for them to become unlocked)

Charmander - Nicked named Amaterasu (please note the colour of this pokemon indicates that it is shiny) - Level 5 – Female – Abilities blaze and solar power - Known attacks – Growl, Scratch and Ember Egg moves are: Dragon dance, Dragon pulse, Dragon Rush and Outrage, (please note all these egg moves are currently locked will either have to gain more levels or evolve for them to become unlocked).

Eevee – No nick name given – Level 5 – Female – Abilities Adaptability and Anticipation – known attacks: - Growl, Tackle, Tail whip, helping hand and sand attack, Egg moves – Charm and Synchronoise (please note all these egg moves are currently locked will either have to gain more levels or evolve for them to become unlocked).

Hoppip – No nick name given – Level 5 – Male – Abilities Chlorophyll and Infiltrator – Known attacks: -Splash and Synthesis – Egg moves: -Confusion, Double-edge and Seed bomb (please note all these egg moves are currently locked will either have to gain more levels or evolve for them to become unlocked).

Dratini – No nick name given – Level 5 – Female – Abilities Shed Skin and Marvel Scale – Known attacks: - Leer, Wrap and thunder wave – Egg moves: - Aqua Jet, Dragon breath, Dragon Dance, Dragon Rush and Extreme Speed (please note all these egg moves are currently locked will either have to gain more levels or evolve for them to become unlocked).


	3. Chapter 2

AN:/

So I have decided to split up the Holiday's chapter up into different chapters so each region she visits with her family will be a new chapter so you guys can see the updates instead of just adding in on the one chapter all the time,

So here is the first part of the story for when Ashlynn, Family and Friends go to The Kingdom of Rota, so Enjoy :-)

 **Disclaimer! -** In no way do I own Pokemon.

 **Pokemon Ash gets this Chapter as gifts.**  
Riolu – From Riley – Given to at Age 10  
Elekid – From Volkner – Given to at Age 10  
Magby – From Flint – Given to at Age 10 

**Pokemon to be captured**  
Pidgey – Captured at Age 10  
Rattata – Captured at Age 10  
Magikarp – Captured at Age 10  
Spearow – Captured at Age 10  
 **Pokemon Attacks to be learnt this chapter**

Pichu – Covet, Electro web, endure, helping hand, signal beam and snore  
Charmander – Iron tail, endure, fire punch, focus punch, heat wave and snore.  
Dratini – Aqua tail, Bind, endure, icy wind, iron tail and snore.  
Eevee – Endure, heal bell, hyper voice, iron tail, snore and toxic.  
Hoppip – Endure, helping hand, snore, worry seed, toxic and hidden power.

 **Chapter 2**

10 Years have passed since she stated to train, and she was very impressed with her progress, she is slightly taller than most of her female friends but still shorter than her male friends. One more year left and Ashlynn would be able to go on her journey she remembered just before turning 10 years old an unfortunate event happened where a new trainer had been injured critically by the wild pokemon surrounding route 1 which is just outside of pallet town, so the pokemon league officials increased the travelling age from 10 – 16.

 **"Flashback** " Today Is Ashlynn's birthday and also would of been the day that she would of been going out on her journey but that was not to be, whilst she was a bit disappointed that she would have to wait another 6 years before going on her journey but she does not mind, she could learn even more, and train her pokemon, also just because she is not allowed to travel does not mean she can't capture more pokemon friends, that are around the area of pallet town. As they still got their pokemon license at 10, just unable to actually journey on their own til they were 16.

During her training she has gained more knowledge on how to treat and train pokemon, how to cook different foods for the different types of pokemon, how to make and repair clothes, how to fish, and many other things.

Ashlynn was also taught self defense and she remembers how she was taught like it was just yesterday **_"Flashback aged 7."_** – Doing her rounds around Professor's Oak's Corral, she heard a noise of what sounded like fighting, upon tracking down where the noise was she saw four fighting types all training and sparring against one another, the four fighting types were a Machamp, a Hitmonlee, a Hitmonchan and a Hitmontop, witnessing them fighting this way made Ashlynn think about her upcoming journey, how much easier it would be for her if she could defend herself as well, just as she was thinking this, she had noticed that the proud fighting types had all stopped sparring one another and bowed to each other in a sign of respect, taking this as a chance she walked up to them, calmly but also making sure she was not going to make any sudden movements but to also let them know she was there, at the sound of her footsteps, all the pokemon turned towards where she was coming from and looked at her, wondering why she was coming close to them, Ash stopped just a few feet away from them, and introduced herself, "Hi there, I'm Ashlynn, but most call me Ash, I'm only Ashlynn when I am in trouble heh –rubs back of head sheepishly- I heard you guys training and when I watched I was amazed, you see, in about 3 years time I am due to go out on a journey and was wondering if you four could take me on as your pupil and teach me how to defend myself, please I will be a good student and won't bother you none" the pokemon all looked at one another and then all together looked back at ash and gave her a thumps up whilst shouting their names, "What? Seriously you will? –insert nod from all pokemon here- Thank you thank you thank you, I promise I won't let you down, I will come here tomorrow after my rounds from professor oak if that will be alright?" Ash said, to which all the pokemon agreed, after finishing her rounds Ash went back into the lab and told professor oak about her learning from Machamp, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan and Hitmontop, Professor Oak was amazed but also thought it was a good idea, he had also told Ash that the four pokemon that she was getting trained by was not just strong but the strongest fighting types in the whole of the corral, due to their trainers also being martial arts masters and the pokemon are even better than them, so she really couldn't of gotten any better tutors to train her how to defend herself. **_"Flashback Ended"_** and thus how she was trained in self defense by the four fighting type pokemon that were the best of the best.

As Ashlynn and the rest of the gang weren't able to start their pokemon journey they all decided they were going to go on a Holiday to the kingdom of Rota, Ash was even more ecstatic about this as she has heard that there is a tournament that happens every year, around this time, and due to the fact she has pokemon she will be able to participate, which she really wants to, also Gary and Emerald will be participating as well.

What the gang did not know that there was also a festival going on in the Kingdom, and that all Aura users were going to be attending with friends / family members.

Ash decided before they were going away she would set up a timetable for her pokemon and her own training for the next 6 years to use then she will change it once she is travelling. So the following is the schedule for her training and her pokemon's training.

 **Monday**

6.30am – get up, showered and dressed  
7.00 – 9am – pokemon rounds at professor's oaks lab.  
9 – 9.30am – breakfast  
9.30 – 11.30am – move tutoring  
11.30 – 1.30pm – strength and speed training (for both herself and pokemon) & Vitamins for pokemon one of each type.  
1.30 – 2.30pm – Lunch  
2.30 – 5.30pm – training with mum to make more difficult meals but still able to cook on the road.  
5.30 – 6.30pm – Dinner  
6.30 – 9.30pm – training with father.  
9.30 – 10pm – relaxing time  
10pm – bed time.

 **Tuesday  
** 6.30am – get up, showered and dressed  
7.00 – 9am – Studying pokemon behaviour at professor's lab.  
9 – 9.30am – breakfast  
9.30 – 11.30am – move tutoring  
11.30 – 1.30pm – strength and speed training (for both herself and pokemon)  
1.30 – 2.30pm – Lunch  
2.30 – 5.30pm – training with mum to make more difficult meals but still able to cook on the road.  
5.30 – 6.30pm – Dinner  
6.30 – 9.30pm – training with father.  
9.30 – 10pm – relaxing time  
10pm – bed time.

 **Wednesday  
** 6.30am – get up, showered and dressed  
7.00 – 9am – Learning to look after baby pokemon at professor's lab  
9 – 9.30am – breakfast  
9.30 – 11.30am – move tutoring  
11.30 – 1.30pm – strength and speed training (for both herself and pokemon) & Vitamins for pokemon one of each type.  
1.30 – 2.30pm – Lunch  
2.30 – 5.30pm – training with mum to make more difficult meals but still able to cook on the road.  
5.30 – 6.30pm – Dinner  
6.30 – 9.30pm – training with father.  
9.30 – 10pm – relaxing time  
10pm – bed time.

 **Thursday  
** 6.30am – get up, showered and dressed  
7.00 – 9am – Pokemon rounds at professor's oaks lab.  
9 – 9.30am – breakfast  
9.30 – 11.30am – move tutoring  
11.30 – 1.30pm – strength and speed training (for both herself and pokemon) 1.30 – 2.30pm – Lunch  
2.30 – 5.30pm – training with mum to make more difficult meals but still able to cook on the road.  
5.30 – 6.30pm – Dinner  
6.30 – 9.30pm – training with father.  
9.30 – 10pm – relaxing time  
10pm – bed time.

 **Friday  
** 6.30am – get up, showered and dressed  
7.00 – 9am – Pokemon Rounds at professor's oaks lab.  
9 – 9.30am – breakfast  
9.30 – 11.30am – move tutoring  
11.30 – 1.30pm – strength and speed training (for both herself and pokemon) & Vitamins for pokemon one of each type.  
1.30 – 2.30pm – Lunch  
2.30 – 5.30pm – training with mum to make more difficult meals but still able to cook on the road.  
5.30 – 6.30pm – Dinner  
6.30 – 9.30pm – training with father.  
9.30 – 10pm – relaxing time  
10pm – bed time.

 **Saturday & Sunday  
**Relaxation days  
Capturing more pokemon  
Team bonding with the pokemon.

With the schedule now set, Ash was a lot happier, now that is out of the way, she was now packing for tomorrow for when they go on holiday.

The next day the gang left for the ship from Vermilion City to Rota, it should only take 2 hours to travel there but they still needed to be there early in the morning so the gang left at 5am to be there for 7am to get on the boat for 8am.

They got to rota harbour at 10am and then had to wait for transport to take them into the kingdom which was another hour's journey from the harbour, at 11am they were finally at the kingdom of rota, the kids, were very excited due to the fact this was their first ever holiday and the adults just looked at the kids in fondness and exasperation.

Once they got there, they all split up into their own little groups before giving a time and place to meet up again.

Several hours later and it was lunch time and time to meet up with the rest of the gang, after having food, Ash, Gary and Emerald decided to train their pokemon for a couple of hours whilst the adults watched on, Professor Oak decided he was going to go and find out some information whether they have to sign up to participate in the tournament and when does the tournament actually start. He found out the information rather quickly and found that each person who wishes to participate will have to sign up separately, if they are underage they would have to have parents permission as well, lucky for the three their parents had no problem them signing up an so they all signed up to the tournament, Professor Oak also let them know that the tournament did not start until Saturday as it is now Thursday.

On Friday the festival that celebrates aura users from the ancient times to the present, whilst having some aura users in the actual festival itself.

After looking around for several more hours they decided to get some dinner and then head to the hotel they were staying at to call it a night to get ready for the festival tomorrow.

The next morning everyone got up, started to get ready to go out into the festival, they decided they were going to have breakfast at the hotel first before heading out.

At the festival there were many different stalls, such as food, games and crafts and arts stalls for people. The stalls they had there were ones such as Ring toss game, bean bag toss, fishing, basketball throw game, chuck a ball, food stalls hot chestnuts, candy floss, sweets, doughnuts and chocolate and marshmallows, candy apples / toffee apples, hot drinks, beverages (For adults) hot food, and cold drinks (think of Winter wonderland that's the stalls I pretty much think of for here in the festival :p)

Many different rides were also around the festival and attractions such as pirate ship, swing chair, Horse Carousel, train ride, water rolling ball, water slide, bouncy castle (up to 12 children) Inflatable slide, bumper cars plus loads more.

The children all walked around in their own group whilst the adults did the same, they had to all meet up again in about 3 hours for lunch before exploring the festival even more.

The gang quickly found the game stalls and decided they were going to try a few of them to see if they could win anything at all, the gang tried all the game stalls winning on some and then not on others, they all had though at least 3 prizes each.

During the time of wondering around Ashlynn and the rest of the gang bumped into and made some new friends with some teenagers, they were about 6 years older than them and they kind of thought with the gang being 10 they should hang around and make sure nothing happens to them, they introduced themselves as Riley, Flint and Volkner, Riley then started to explain to the gang that he was an Aura trainee and hence why he was invited to the festival and he brought his two best friends / travelling companions. Ash thought this was cool and had started to ask Riley many different things about aura and what it could do and be used for etc; this somewhat amused him not used to dealing with such questions but tried to answer her to the best of his ability.

After wondering around for a couple of hours the gang noticed it was now time to meet up with the adults, they asked Riley and the others if they would like to tag along, so they did.

They got to the meeting point and introduced Riley, Flint and Volkner to everyone and then went to find somewhere to eat, during lunch, they all chatted and told stories and just generally got to know everyone better, the kids stated that they also wanted to quickly go back to the hotel to drop off their prizes.

The gang with Riley and friends then went back out and decided to spend some time together on the rides, Riley and Ashlynn started talking to get to know one another, she asked him what he liked about being a trainer as well as a trainee aura user, he stated he liked the freedom of travelling with friends both human and pokemon and that he liked training in aura as it made him feel he could do something to help others, he stated that when he is a full guardian, he could either stay here in Rota or still continue to travel which he will do and will be called back for important business which is what he would rather do, than be stuck in one place not seeing his friends for ages til they can come to rota and what not would drive him insane.

Riley asked her if she is excited about becoming a trainer, she stated she is but has to wait for another 6 years due to the fact that just several months before her 10th birthday and the others 10th a young boy had been injured by the wild pokemon just outside of pallet town so the league and the professors and the gym leaders agreed that people had to be at least 16 years old from now on to go on a journey as they should have more common sense but it also means they can train and prepare themselves better for the journey to come.

He then asked if she had any pokemon currently and she stated she did, she's got her Pichu called Thor, a Charmander called Amaterasu, a Eevee, a Hoppip and a Dratini, she explained that all the pokemon excluding the Dratini where birthday presents for her 5th birthday and that the Dratini she had rescued from a wild pokemon and she had became very attached to her, the professor called it imprinting, they believed she had not long hatched and somehow got lost, they believe a poacher might of had her egg and the egg somehow fell off and got lost and she hatched around the area and attracted the attention of the wild pokemon before she was found and taking care of by ash and the professor, Riley was impressed and stated it was an honourable thing to do and that not many little ones would do such a thing in the face of danger, Ash just smiled and stated she would do it all for her pokemon and friends.

They went onto several different rides for a couple of hours before dinner was due, the gang decided they were going to eat again in the hotel and said good bye the boys stating that they will see them tomorrow, Riley just gave them a place where they could meet together again tomorrow and off they went.

Whilst the gang was off having food Riley, Flint and Volkner were talking about Ashlynn and the gang. They were slightly confused as how they ended up hanging out with youngsters as that what they were but at the same time, they seemed more mature for their age and impressed them with their thinking and willingness to learn more before journeying whilst most children would be put out of the fact that their journey had been stopped before it even started, to them that showed a maturity that not many people even their age shows.

Riley also stated he sensed some Aura in them all but the strongest was in Ashlynn, Flint and Volkner asked was that the reason why they felt calm by her, and protective as well, Riley stated yes, as aura has a natural calming effect to those that are untrained in it as they are unaware of the aura that is being leaked out from them unintentional it is also why the others would look to Ash when about to choose a group activity as if she is the leader of the group.

After their conversation they decided to get some food and then rest for the evening, Riley was looking at a pokéball with a thoughtful expression, he had caught this pokemon a while ago, although he has a Lucario, he caught this pokemon and did not know why, but it seems that it was meant for a certain little girl that has captured his attention and has awoken his protectiveness, Flint and Volkner looked to their friend with a smile on their face, and said, well, maybe if she joins the tournament and wins we can give her a gift each as in to say congratulations she has won the tournament, it wouldn't be to suspicious instead of just going up to her and handing a pokéball for no reason other than because.

The next morning all the gang met up with Riley, Volkner and Flint and went to have breakfast, Riley asked if they were entering the tournament, to which the Ash, Gary and Emerald stated that yes they were entering, the adults stated they were not but were going to cheer their children on, Riley looked to his friends and then looked to the adults and stated that if it was alright with them if they could tag along with their group to cheer them on as well, as frankly they have all become somewhat attached to them and already saw them as friends and some even siblings.

So after breakfast the gang went up to where the tournament was being held and was being told the rules and what is to happen if one of them were to win.

(not very good at battle scenes so going to skip most ones only do the more important ones :p)

After being told what the rules and what was to happen if they were to win they went off to the changing rooms where they had to change into a different outfit, Ashlynn's was a female version of the aura guardian outfit, it came as a dress black and blue with a cape and a blue and black fedora, after getting dressed they decided to head to the main hall and await for the names to be called to start the prelims.

Ashlynn was to go first and battled a trainer named Kim 2 vs. 2 match Ash won using Amaterasu and Dratini, then it was Gary's turn and he was facing someone called Paul and used his Growlithe and Elekid after 15 minutes of battling Gary had finally won against Paul and go to go to the next rounds, next battle was Emerald against Trip she battled with her Bulbasaur and Magby and won after 20 minutes, and finally two other trainers went up next and their names were Alian and Cameron, Alian one so the ones that moved to the next round were Ash, Gary, Emerald and Alian.

Ash and Alian were to battle next in a 3vs3 match, for ash's pokemon she used Thor, Eevee and Hoppip whilst Alian used Charmander, Pidgey and a Riolu, first was Ash's Eevee against Alian's charmander after 10 minutes Ash's Eevee beat Alian's charmander, but then fell to his Pidgey, ash then sent out Thor and beat Pidgey within minutes but later fell to Alian's Riolu after 15 minutes of battling, last Ash sent out her Hoppip after 10 minutes she had beaten Alian and his pokemon, and was proud of all of her pokemon doing so well.

Gary and Emerald was to face in battle next and Gary had one but only just, they were both down to their last pokemon but Gary just pulled the win out at the last second where both pokemon were on their last legs.

For the final match it will be between Ashlynn and Gary, in this match they are able to use 4 pokemon each, Ash decided to use Thor, Amaterasu, Dratini and Hoppip whilst Gary used Growlithe, Elekid, Eevee and Pineco.

Gary was to send out his pokemon first and he sent out Elekid, so Ash sent out her Dratini, after 15 minutes of battling Dratini won against Elekid, Ash and Gary then sent out their next pokemon. Ash sent out Thor and Gary sent out Eevee most of the match was to do with speed rather than who could out power one another, Thor finally won against Eevee but was too tired to battle afterwards so Ash recalled him back and sent out Amaterasu against Gary's Growlithe which she won then kept Amaterasu out against Gary's last pokemon Pineco which was rather a 1 sided battle and Ash was named winner of the tournament.

Ash won first place, and got to hold the staff of Aaron, Gary won second place and Emerald was decided to have 3rd place due to the fact she had battled better than that of Alian.

The group were all congratulated and the Queen stated that there was to be a celebration dinner in respect of the winner of the tournament and those who participated and also the prize money to the 1st, 2nd and 3rd to be given to them, Ash had received 40k, Gary received 20k whilst Emerald received 10k they thanked the Queen and got ready for the Dance and Banquet.

After eating the food and dancing some Ash had to sit down whilst the others dance and was supposed to hold the staff, as she had picked up the staff it had glowed which indicated that she was able to use Aura which pleased her and shocked several others those included her mother, professor Oak, the Queen herself and Riley, Riley especially due to the gift he will be giving her for winning is kind of perfect for an aura user.

After the banquet the Queen had asked if she could speak with Ashlynn and her family about Ashlynn beginning to train as an Aura user, ash and her parents we're excited but also nerves about this, Ash explained that she would like to train but she would also like to travel when she is of age to travel as that has been her dream since before she could remember the queen was fine with this, and gave her gifts to help her learn how to use her aura such as books and also an item that allows the person that puts their aura into to find out what type they are suited to, the Queen explained that everyone is either a Aura user or a Physic type, but not everybody knows of this and so alot of people are untrained to this, so the Item would help Ash and her friends know if they are susceptible to aura or not as well.

The item itself was a Colourless Aura Crystal that could be fitted as a necklace, Queen Rin explained that the Crystal will glow different colours to indicate what type she is more suited to.

The crystal will glow the following colour for each type: /

Red – Fire  
Blue – Water  
Green – Grass  
Brown – Rock  
Beige – Ground  
Light green – Bug  
Pink – Fairy  
Black – Dark  
Purple – Physic  
Orange – Dragon  
Yellow – Electrics  
White – Normal  
Acid Green – Poison  
Aero Blue – Flying  
Silver – Steel  
Bronze – Fightin _g  
_ Light Purple – Ghost  
Aqua - Ice

After learning all this information Ashlynn couldn't wait to begin to learn how to use aura and be able to find out what types she and her friends are.

After bidding a good evening to the Queen, Ashlynn went off in search of her friends whilst her parents went off to the other adults.

Ash had quickly found her friends and they were all congratulating her on winning and asking what she got as well, she told them she got an Aura crystal as well as books to self teach herself to learn how to use Aura.

After spending about an hour and half talking about what she will be learning first Riley with Flint and Volkner had asked if they could speak with her for a bit so they went off just around the corner but still somewhat private.

Riley went first and stated to her due to her winning the tournament and also especially finding out that she was an Aura user gave her a pokéball, he stated that in this ball contains a pokemon that will help her with her aura, Ash released the ball mechanism and noticed it was a Riolu but this one was different due to the fact it was all White, Ash thanked Riley and hugged him which seemed to shock him and then laughed stating she was welcomed.

Flint went next and handed her a pokéball as well, he stated that this pokemon was one of his favourites and would suit her due to her fiery type attitude at times, which made her laugh, she opened the ball and noticed it was a Magby, she thanked Flint and hugged him as well, whilst he just waved her off as in saying it was nothing.

Finally but not least Volkner went up, he also gave her a pokéball and stated that he was going to give her another pokemon but seeing as she already had one then he decided to give her his second most favourite type of pokemon, so Ash yet again opened up the pokéball and out came an Elekid, she then thanked Volkner by giving him a hug as well, he just said she was welcomed whilst hugging her back.

Ash told her friends and the parents what the three gave her and they were shocked at the fact those three did this for her.

The rest of the two weeks they were there was spent chilling out and having fun til they were to go back home.

When the gang went back home, Ash decided to set up training for her new friends and asked if they would like any nicknames, only Elekid and Magby did and they were now nicknamed Indra for Elekid and Hephaestus for Magby (after the Greek god)

The moves that Riolu, Indra and Hephaestus that will be learning for now are the following: -  
Riolu – helping hand, Ice punch, Iron defense, Iron tail, Low kick and Magnet Rise  
Magby – Covet, endure, heat wave, helping hand, Iron tail and Snore.  
Elekid – Covet, endure, electro web, fire punch, helping hand and ice punch.

All of Ashlynn's pokemon got along and all loved her very much as well, some looked to her as an older sibling, some looked at her as a parental figure and some as a best friend.

Several weeks after coming back from the holiday and setting up the training regime for her pokemon Ashlynn had caught some more new friends in pallet town, the pokemon she had captured were a Pidgey nicked named Aurae, a Magikarp called Tiamat, a Spearow called Ace and a Rattata that did not want a nickname.

After capturing them she set up their training regime and gave them moves that each had to learn and perfect before the year was over. The moves they were to learn are the following: -  
Pidgey – Endure, snore, uproar, toxic, hidden power and sunny day.  
Spearow – Endure, snore, tailwind, uproar, toxic and hidden power.  
Magikarp – Bounce  
Rattata – Covet, endeavour, endure, icy wind, iron tail and snore.

The new pokemon were quickly accepted into the group and also started to train with the others on a day to day basis as well.

This training went on for the year improving their growth and stats as well as increasing their power behind each of their moves and also increasing their stamina as well as how much energy being wasted for each move they use.

 **"End Flashback"**


	4. Chapter 3

AN:/

Well here is the second part of the holidays for when the gang goes to Johto Enjoy :-)

 **Pokemon Ash gets as Gifts this chapter**  
Horsea - From Clair (Johto) – Given to at Age 11  
Deino – From Lance (Johto) – Given to at Age 11

 **Pokemon to be captured**  
Houndour (Johto) – Captured at Age 11

 **Pokemon to be rescued**  
Cleffa (Johto) – Rescued at Age 11  
Smeargle (Johto) Shiny – Rescued at Age 11

 **Chapter 3 - Ashlynn, Family and Friends go to Johto**

For the next couple of years her family and friends went away for a month sometimes two just after their birthdays to see some of the other regions, Ash was yet again remembering where she went when she was 11, and remembering the new friends she had made and stayed in contact with, just like with Volkner, Riley and Flint.

 **"Flashback"**

Today was Ashlynn's 11th birthday, she had just finished opening up her gifts from her parents and her friends, even Volkner, Riley and Flint had sent her some stuff.

Riley had sent her some more books on pokemon from different regions and how to make Poffins as well as pokéblock.

Volkner sent her care packages for how to look after electric type pokemon that included an item that was able to discharge the electricity a pokemon produces if they produce too much and cannot get to a pokemon centre to get help, but also brought her some different types of pokéballs as well, giving her 12 each of every type excluding the master ball.

Flint had sent her a survival kit for when she was to go on her journey as all the items in it will last a long time, the tent and sleeping bags are weather proof and the tent was even water resistant, so no water can get in there unless you put water in their yourself, the tent itself could easily hold 10 people it had a little area for dining, and 5 separate areas for 2 people each can sleep in. Also contained in the Survival kit was knifes for cutting and slicing/dicing and a portable blender, plus portable cooking tools and stove.

From her parents she had received 100k to add to her money, so that she could buy provisions on her journey, as well as the different types of fishing rods so she didn't have to lend theirs anymore, and different lures and bait.

From her friends Gary and Emerald they bought her new dresses and outfits for her, for all different weather, summer clothes, winter clothes, spring clothes and autumn clothes as well as formal wear and semi-formal wear clothes.

From professor Oak she had received a manual to breeding and also 24 types of each pokéball which she added to her 12 from Volkner as well as a pokédex so stops her from using her father's to scan her pokemon all the time (both Emerald and Gary received a pokédex each as well for their 11th birthday).

Finally from the parents of her best friends she had received some more money they gifted her 20k each so in total she had another 40k so in her bank already before she starts her journey she has got 180k.

Today was also the day where the parents were to surprise the kids on where they were to go on holidays starting from next week, they sat Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald down and told them that they were to go to Johto for 1 and half months, to different towns and even visit some of the ruins and whirl islands.

The kids were excited about going to see different region this year, and cannot wait to see the different kind of pokemon they have there as well.

Ashlynn had also started on her Aura training and can now perform aura bonds so she can now communicate with her pokemon no matter the distance in her head via the aura bond, she now also knows what type she is most suited to and when she concentrated her aura into the aura crystal as her necklace, it flashed all colours meaning that she can train and bond with all those types of pokemon, she also found out both Gary and emerald can use aura but not to the extent she can, and found out that Gary like herself can train and bond all different types whilst Emerald can train all types but can only bond with certain types as her aura is more suited for them, those types were Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Flying, Fairy, Normal and Bug types. So both now joined Ashlynn to begin training their aura so they can do aura bond but also so they are a tad more resistant when they finally go on their journeys, also like Ashlynn both Gary and Emerald had captured some pokemon and added to their team, which both got Pidgey's, Magikarp's, Rattata's and Spearow's.

Ash still trains her pokemon every day and although alot of them could of evolved by now, none of them want to until she is on her journey, they will evolve for her then, as a sign of their friendship and respect, she told them they did not have to do this for her, but they thought it would be more fun this way anyways.

The new moves she was going to teach each pokemon this year and get them to master and then perfect it to the point they can use its maximum potential were the

following: -  
Thor – Uproar, toxic, hidden power, light screen, protect and rain dance.  
Amaterasu – Thunder punch, cute, rock smash, hone claws, metal claw and toxic.  
Dratini – Toxic, hail, sunny day, rain dance, ice beam and light screen.  
Eevee – Hidden power, sunny day, protect, rain dance, return and dig.  
Hoppip – Sunny day, protect, return, double team, reflect and facade.  
Hephaestus – Uproar, toxic, hidden power, protect, return and physic.  
Indra – Low kick, magnet rise, shock wave, signal beam, snore and uproar.  
Riolu – Role play, snore, thunder punch, Zen headbutt, roar and toxic.  
Aurae – Protect, rain dance, return, double team, facade and rest.  
Tiamat – no new moves to learn til evolution to Gyarados.  
Ace – Sunny day, protect, rain dance, roost, return and double team.  
Rattata – Uproar, Zen headbutt, toxic, hidden power, sunny day and taunt.

Ash would try her best and help her pokemon get grips on the new moves, and also ask her parents for some pointers as well, whilst the pokemon were off doing their own training so would she, she would meditate run for 10 miles each morning and evening, and train in combat.

A week has past and the whole gang is off now to go to Johto, first they were going to go to New Bark Town, and with the professor's permission have their pokédex updated to include Johto region. Ashlynn was just finishing getting ready before leaving, she decided she would only take Thor, Riolu and Amaterasu with her leaving her with a couple of spots to capture more pokemon if she wanted to.

After a 12 hour boat journey they finally got to the Johto region in New Bark Town, they went off following Professor Oak to see Professor Elm's Lab and to introduce themselves and also to get their pokédex updated. They reached the lab after about 20 minutes of walking and was greeted by professor elm himself,

After introducing themselves and getting to know the quirky professor elm, the professor's took each one of the pokédexs and updated them to include the Johto region pokemon.

After staying in New Bark Town for a couple of days they decided to head off to another city and this time they were going to go to Azalea Town, to meet the pokéball maker Kurt and his grand-daughter, and to sight see, especially as this town was known for its slowpokes, even though a small town.

Once they arrived in Azalea Town, they met up with Kurt and his granddaughter Maizie, and introduced themselves whilst Professor Oak greeted his old friend, they all got to know one another over the next few days they stayed in Azalea Town, and found out Maizie was only a few years younger than them, whilst they are 11 years old she was currently 7 years old. They played with her and even showed off the pokemon they currently had on them, which was Thor, Amaterasu and Riolu for Ash, Eevee for Gary and Bulbasaur for Emerald.

As they had pokemon on them they were also allowed to go into the forest, and one such day they were having a picnic / bbq with their pokemon out, as Ash was getting some fire wood together for the bbq a pokemon had taken some of their food, although they did not realise this until they got back to the picnic area and noticed it was missing, confused by this and that they didn't know who or what had done it, they went searching the area, where Riolu found a footprint, they followed the footprint into a cave where there was a group of pokemon unknown to Ashlynn, she took her pokédex out and scanned them, "Houndour – the dark pokemon – It uses different kinds of cries for communicating with others of its kind and for pursuing its prey."

The pokemon spotted her and got defensive and she realised they were caring for an injured pack mate, showing a sign of submission and that she means no harm, she spoke to them, asking if she could help, as she could use her Riolu to use a heal pulse on their injured pack mate to heal him, the alpha of the pack agreed to this and watched them for any trickery, as Riolu was healing the injured houndour, Ash was talking to the Alpha asking if this was why they stole the food, to help the injured one, which the alpha said was correct, once the injured houndour was all healed again, the alpha thanked her, she said she just wanted to help, seeing pokemon hurt like that, hurt her as well, which shocked the alpha, the alpha houndour decided to award her being kind to them in forum of a gift, he barked out and a male Houndour came out he said to her, if you beat her in a battle he is yours, this is my gift to you, to have the chance of capturing one of my own Son's, he is strong and loyal, Ash thanking him for the chance took it up, and sent out Amaterasu to battled the houndour, after 5 minutes of battling the houndour was knocked out and Ash captured him quickly, then let him out of the pokéball to heal his wounds, and perform an aura link, and also to allow him to say goodbye to his pack and father. Afterword's Ash went back to the picnic area with a new pokemon in tow, and they continued on with preparing the food then eating, whilst she told her story of how she got the new pokemon.

When Ash and gang got back into Azalea Town, she decided to set up training for Houndour, but not before asking him if he wanted a nickname, to which he did, Ash asked how would he like the nickname Hades? After the Greek god of the underworld, liking the name, houndour barked several times in agreement, which this made Ash smile.

She then started with the moves he was going to learn, which were the following:-  
Hades - Endure, Role Play, Snatch, Snore, Spite and Super fang.

Afterword's she introduced him to her pokemon via aura link and who was with her at the time, they all welcomed him into the group and told them of their nicknames and also what pokemon they were.

Several days later the guys decided to leave Azalea town and head to Goldenrod City to do some shopping and site seeing.

The gang had arrived in Goldenrod City the next day, and went to look around, the females quickly found the shopping mall, and the males found places they could entertain themselves, and the professor went off to where the Radio station was due to he is now and again a special guest of theirs due to the talk show all about him.

After spending some money on new outfits for everyone, they decided to head on over to the massive pokemon market they have here, Ashlynn had heard that they had certain TM's on sale at the moment and she was interested in getting some just encase, these TM's were the Elemental Punch's and the Elemental Fang's, she got all 6 for just 6k, so 1k per one, when normally they range from 2-3k per one, after that she stocked up on different potions (potions, super potions, hyper potions and max potions are all included 12 of each) 6 full restores, 12 revives, 12 antidotes, 12 Parlyz heal, 12 Awakenings, 12 Burn Heals, 12 Ice Heals, 12 Full Heals, 6 Escape Ropes and 20 Max Repels, because she bought in a bulk she had 50% Discount so instead of paying 132500 pokedollars, she has to pay 66250 pokedollars instead, she paid for her items and left the shop, knowing that even though she did not start her journey for a while she will be okay for a long while before needing to replenish her stock again.

Whilst the females were shopping the males, had found the gaming corner, the adults went to the slot machines whilst Gary went to where the gaming consoles were and used them, also thought about maybe buying one for himself for at home.

The Professor was inside of the Radio Station now, talking with the host and reciting some poetry whilst live on air, and also answering the caller's questions, Professor Oak had always liked communicating with the people who were fans of his.

Whilst hanging out in Goldenrod City the children decided to enter some different competitions which they all won, and the prize was to get a bike from the goldenrod bike store, so with their tokens they went off to the bike store and choose the bikes they wanted. Ashlynn chose a Red and Black coloured bike, Gary was Blue and Black whilst Emerald's one was Green and Black.

After getting their bikes they went off to find out where the parents were and then to go get Professor Oak to go and have some food before calling it a night, they were only going to stay in Goldenrod City for 2 days before moving on, but they decided to take the scenic route and was going to walk to the National Park then head to Ecruteak City for a couple of days.

They Arrived to Ecruteak City a couple hours later after leaving Goldenrod; they were going to go on a tour of the city to see the different towers including the Bronze Tower.

Whilst at the Bronze tower (the one that burned down) Ashlynn and gang met Morty, they all introduced themselves to him and started to talk to get to know one another, whilst they were in the Bronze Tower, well what was left of it anyways, Morty was explaining about the three legendary beasts and the two legendary birds that was once rumoured to go to this tower and the tower over the bell tower. Morty explains that the sad remains of this once-great tower are all that is left after a fire engulfed it 150 years before; it was once as majestic as the Tin Tower (also known as The Bell Tower) to the east. According to some legends Lugia once perched on this tower, however, others place Lugia as always living in the Whirl Islands, but we do know that the three legendary beasts make their home in the basement of the tower, given new life after it burned down by Ho-Oh, who once perched atop the Tin Tower. Due to the fire the once named Bronze Tower is now called the Burned Tower. Ashlynn was in awe of the story, and found out learning about the legendaries of each place fascinating.

After the story, the gang decided they were going to go and have some food, they invited Morty to come join them for some food as well which he accepted the invite, during dinner they all got to know one another alot better, they had learnt that Morty was the Gym Leader for here, and that he had specialized into Ghost pokemon, which of course got Ash, Gary and Emerald asking him if they could see some of his ghost pokemon, which he agreed to but not til after food, he said they could go to his gym and they could see all of his pokemon he has for his gym and some of his more elite team as well.

After the meal, Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald all followed Morty to his Gym whilst the adults went off to find a hotel to stay the night before going to Eggester the next day. The gang arrived at Morty's gym in 15 minutes, once they arrived Morty had taken them on a tour, and then told them to hang out in the waiting area which was very comfortable whilst he went and gathered his team, he arrived back about 5 minutes later, he threw his pokéballs and out came his team, and he introduced them.

He started with his official gym team, his elite gym team and his official team which he cannot use unless it's an unofficial match, his gym team included a Ghastly, 2 Haunters and a Gengar.

His Elite team consisted of a Drifblim, Dusknoir, Sableye, Mismagius and two Gengar's one of them shiny whilst his personal team included a Banette, Cofagrigus, Chandelure, Trevenant, Gourgeist, Shedinja, Froslass, Rotom, Jellicent, Golurk, Aegishlash and a Fearow, presumably the fearow was to help him get around if he needed to be somewhere quicker he could just fly on his pokemon.

Ash had noticed he had all the types of ghosts but noticed he couldn't use alot of them as some of them looked well stronger than normal, especially those of his personal team.

Whilst the gang was looking at his ghost pokemon, Morty had felt his pokemon's humour at being stared at in awe, yet some of them were emitting mischievous type vibes like they were going to be up to no good, he looked at those ones and with a look told them to either not do it or if they really had to, to make sure that they did not go overboard and scared his guests or hurt them.

The pokemon loved this and just decided they were going to play harmless pranks on them, especially the Gengar family line, their love for pranks was unlike most ghosts, whilst all ghosts love a good prank these guys seem to always want to play.

After about an hour of playing and being pranked by and with the ghosts, the gang's parents all turned up and said that they should now call it a night due to the fact it is now 8pm, so they said goodnight to Morty and went off to the Hotel, Morty also stated before they left he would meet up with them again tomorrow before they left the city to continue their holiday.

They got to the hotel quite quickly as it wasn't that far from the gym, and relaxed for an hour, talking and just generally being around their friends before heading off to their hotel rooms to get some shut eye.

The next day the whole gang was up at around 7am and was going to grab some breakfast, before meeting up with Morty again and then heading off to get to Eggester.

After meeting up with Morty and exchanging phone and email details and promises of keeping in touch, they left for Eggester, the reason why they were going to Eggester was due to the fact they have heard that the annual race was going on at this time, and they wanted to watch it, as they would be unable to participate due to the fact they do not have a pokemon that would be able to pull them in a race, but they still look forward to witnessing it.

They arrived in Eggester the next day after camping out the night before, and was introduced to a couple that ran the pokemon day care centre where they raised Eggs til they hatched, then take care of the hatched baby pokemon before they were able to find new homes for them. The couple's names were Mr and Mrs Shelby, they welcomed the gang into their home and centre and showed them around, even allowing Ash, Gary and Emerald to play with the older hatched pokemon.

Whilst the gang was playing with the older pokemon, the adults were inside asking if there was anything they could do to help with the race that was to start tomorrow, they stated that there wasn't anything to be done now as everything was pretty much ready and only what needs to be done left now has to be done on the day rather than before, but thanked them anyways for offering help, whilst they were talking and the gang was playing, 2 poachers had taken noticed of a couple of eggs that looked ready to hatch, as well as another 6 eggs that was close to hatching but still needed a few days, they quickly grabbed these eggs and took off, unnoticed by the humans but not by a certain pokemon of Ashlynn's, Riolu, being an emotion based pokemon felt a disturbance in the peaceful emotions she was surrounded by and took off to where she felt the negative emotions, quietly and making sure she was not seen she spied on what those two men were doing, when they made their escape, Riolu made sure she took in their Aura presence before going to her mistress and telling her what happened, Ash after being told what had happened quickly ran to the day care owners and alerted them, she stated that Riolu had taken an impression of their aura and would know how to track them down, so off Ashlynn went with the permission of her parents with Riolu, Thor and Amaterasu tracking down the poachers, they found the trail quiet easily and Ash thought to herself that these guys can't be that professional if they can't even cover their own tracks, and noticed that they had set up camp not even 5 miles away from where the stole the eggs from, face palming at their idiocy she motioned to Riolu to creep slowly and to go unseen to check on the eggs, before she made her move, Riolu contacting Ashlynn through their aura bond stated that the eggs were fine but very close to hatching so they needed to act now, before it was too late, so ash got Thor to use thunder shock and paralyze the men before knocking them unconscious, she grabbed a rope and tied them up and hid anything they could use to cut the rope to escape and phoned Officer Jenny letting her know where the thugs were, before high tailing it out of there with the eggs firmly in her arms not before checking to see if they had been harmed in anyway, Thor, Riolu and Amaterasu also had 2 eggs each in their arms she and her pokemon ran quickly to the centre but as she was just about to reach the centre the eggs Ash was holding started to crack even more, she ran straight in and told them they were about to literally hatch and didn't know what to do, as she knew if they spotted her, they would imprint on her straight away.

The old couple smiled and looked at one another before looking at her and told her just to go into the hatching room, and stay there with the eggs whilst they hatch, they stated that they want to give the pokemon that will hatch from the eggs to Ashlynn for saving and getting back the other eggs, the elderly couple then asked Ashlynn's pokemon if they could put the eggs they had with them back into the egg room as they weren't quite ready to be hatched yet but is getting closer. The pokemon did that before returning back to the group.

Whilst the pokemon took the other eggs back Ash had taken the two eggs that she had in her arms to the hatchery and sat down with them on her lap, the hatching of the eggs lasted 1 hour in total, and once the eggs had hatched, the little baby pokemon looked upon Ash and had imprinted on her, squealed slightly and then fell straight asleep on her lap, Ash noticed what type of pokemon they were straight away and found the site adorable, she couldn't believe what the pokemon were as they were some of the rarest to find, one was a Cleffa and the other was an Igglybuff, she picked them up and cuddled them close to her chest and left the hatching room with two fast asleep babies and rejoined everyone else in the main living area, the females all Aww'd at the adorable site of Ash cuddling two very cute baby pokemon and the males just smiled, not wanting to lose "man points" but still couldn't help some reaction to the site.

Ashlynn thanking the elder couple for this, they just smiled at her and waved her off, saying that if she hadn't done what she did, they would have lost alot of baby pokemon, and that they were grateful for her heroic deed of saving the eggs.

After about an hour sleeping the baby pokemon awoke again and stared at Ash in their mind their mother, and cuddled even closer to her chest, Ash looking at them decided to name them now she decided the name Luna for Igglybuff and the name Minerva for Cleffa, the newly named pokemon liked the names and just fell back to sleep again.

Whilst they were asleep Ash had asked what she was meant to feed baby pokemon, as she would have to get the supplies for them, the couple told ash they would need Baby formula milk for about 1 month before they could go on solids, as baby pokemon tend to grow quite quickly, Mrs Shelby quickly left the room and got the stuff needed for Ash, she gave her a month's supply for two baby pokemon so she need not worry about trying to find a store that sells the necessary stuff, as really can only be found in Goldenrod City so that would mean back tracking before going forwards again which would cost more time.

The gang had thanked the couple for inviting them into the home, and went off to get some food before finding a hotel to stay for a couple of days before moving to the next place they were to travel to.

The next morning the gang had awoken early, to see what preparations needed to be done for the race that was later this morning, after finding out there was nothing they could do they went off to have breakfast before heading back to where the bleachers' were, they found some seats and quickly took them sitting all together, when they spotted Mr & Mrs Shelby and waved them over to come sit next to them, which the elderly couple did, they started chatting as they still had about 15 minutes before the race were to start, and told them where they were heading next which was Olivine City due to the fact they were going to the Whirl Islands, and checking out the different Islands that surrounded the Whirlpools, but also because they heard of a local competition that is every three years is starting up again soon, and they wanted to witness it even if they couldn't participate due to not being trainers just yet.

The race was just about to begin and Ashlynn had noticed all the different type of pokemon people used for the race, they were Rapidash, Arcanine, Rhydon, Lickitung, Machamp, Dodrio, Raticate, even a Scyther.

The race was off to a quick start but about half hour in, there were only 3 left in the race, which was Rapidash, Arcanine and Dodrio, Rhydon was the first to drop out due to the fact his bulk and speed was just not up there, Raticate and Lickitung were next followed by Machamp, Scyther dropped out in the forest, hit a tree a bit too hard.

The race between the final three was well along, but after about another 45 minutes Dodrio fell out, due to the fact the three heads ended up in an argument with one another again, and they lost too much speed to even attempt to catch up again so dropped out of the race, so that left Rapidash and Arcanine, and both were pretty much neck to neck for the whole race, but both of their trainers kept pushing seeing if they can gain advantage over the other, they only had about 5 miles left before the finish line and neither wanted to end up in a draw but neither also wanted to come second, the final few metres were left and Rapidash was able to gain some more speed and in the final push had just brought itself ahead of the Arcanine and its trainer, making them the winners of the race, the trainer jumping off the board ran up to his pokemon and thanked it giving it a massive hug, which the Rapidash enjoyed and nuzzled its trainer, the trainer of the Arcanine walked up to the Rapidash and its trainer and congratulated them on a well deserved win, they raced hard against one another but was no hard feelings and shook hands in a show of camaraderie.

After the race the gang went off to have some food in the celebration of the Annual Extreme pokemon race. Whilst the gang was having food Mr & Mrs Shelby had presented the winner with a pokemon egg that was due to hatch in about 1- 2 months time, as all winners get, they stated that they do not know what is to hatch from the egg, but they suspect he'll be happy with it anyways, the winner just waved them off and said he doesn't care what it is as long as it is healthy that's all that matters.

The gang stayed for another day before heading off again to Olivine City but not before saying their goodbyes to the Shelby's.

After leaving Eggester they travelled for about 10 hours before finally getting to Olivine City, the quickly ate their dinner and went about to find a hotel for the night before continuing to the whirl islands.

They found a hotel pretty quickly and now where off to get the boat tickets for tomorrow to go to the Whirl Islands, the boat was leaving at 9am so they had to be up, dressed, and had food before 8am to get their early enough so they did not miss the boat.

The next morning they got up at 6:30 am and had breakfast and got ready and left by 8am to get to the boats on time, the journey to the Whirl Islands only takes 2 hours but they wanted to make sure they were there for the start of the Whirl Cup, a competition for Water Pokemon Trainers, held once every three years, they were also going to visit some of the Islands around Whirl Island such as Silver Rock Isle, Red Rock Isle, Yellow Rock Isle and Blue Point Isle.

Where you sign up to register for the Whirl Cup was being held at Blue Point Isle and that was where the boat was heading, but the competition itself is held in Scarlet City on Red Rock Isle.

The Tournament in total will take 2 weeks to be completed, and the winner gets presented a trophy as well as a mystic water pendant as well as being declared as a sea hero.

After finding out the information they headed off for the boats that were to take them across to Red Rock Isle, they decided they weren't going to see the whole of the tournament but still will watch a couple days worth before moving to another Island to check out.

They Arrived at Red Rock Isle within an hour, and went off to find a hotel to stay at whilst they were there, after finding a hotel they decided to explore the Island a bit before going to have some food, and then head to bed for the night, ready for the tournament to start tomorrow, they decided they were just going to watch tomorrows and the next days and then head off again.

The next day you would see the gang sitting in the Bleachers watching as the opening ceremony began for the Whirl Cup, the opening ceremony was completely different to what the adults and even the children were used to, as the opening ceremonies that the adults have attended due to them being in the leagues and the children from watching them on the television.

The opening ceremony for the Whirl Cup had different water type pokemon but a few physic types as well controlling the water that the water types were using and making patterns and then you have some people in the water doing synchronizing swimming and then people on shore dancing with the physic types controlling the water to be surrounding the people but not actually touching them making them look like they were bending the water and dancing with it, after the opening ceremony was done, people went off to have a bit of a break before the matches started.

The gang had found out there was a total of 192 people, but the prelims were for 15 minutes each and only 1vs1, so 4 matches every hour and the tournament will end for the night at 10pm it is now 10am so 12 hours of battling with 2 half hour breaks. They worked out that that it will take in total 4 days to get through the prelims before hitting top 64 and so on.

The Gang watched the 2 days of the prelims and was amazed about all the different water type pokemon they have seen being used so far, people from all over seemed to travel to this tournament as they have seen Water types that was only native to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos which made Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald excited about seeing those regions as well just from the water types, one water type that had Ash and Emerald awed at the site was a pokemon called Milotic, they found the pokemon very majestic as well as beautiful, something that would look amazing in pokemon contests but also looks like a very strong battler as well.

After staying in Red Rock Isle for the two days they decided to head on over to another Isle, for a couple of days before heading to the final one.

The Island they went to this time was the Yellow Rock Isle, the explored the Island and noticed that there were alot of Corsola here, and that people had actually built their homes on Corsola's nests near the shore, and that those Corsola's are considered part of the family unit.

Whilst staying there, they had noticed that the Islanders are particularly fond of yellow pokemon as Ashlynn learnt when they spotted her Pichu.

They also found out why the Island got its name, and it was because of the yellow rocks that make up the island's geography and even the city streets are yellow.

They had also learnt that Yellow Rock Isle traditions are largely based on Corsola, hence why they build their homes on a Corsola's nest but also artisans will make jewellery out of Corsola's horns. Corsola's are known when healthy to shed and grow back its horns on its back, It is able to regrow them over the course of a single night, so there is never any shortage of Corsola's horns to make the jewellery. The girls decided to buy a full set of Jewellery as well from the artists that sold on the island, so they all got some necklaces, rings, bracelets and some earrings, the boys also bought some necklaces for themselves.

After spending a couple of days on Yellow Rock Isle they had moved to Silver Rock Isle. They arrived to Silver Rock Isle and decided to stay there for a couple of days before heading back to the main island of Johto continuing on with their holiday.

Whilst at the Island, they had learnt that it has a strong connection to the Silver Wing and to the legendary pokemon Lugia, it is also home to one of the hardest and purest substances in the world called Silver Rock Stone hence why the island was named, the main attraction of this stone is the Jewellery made from it, also there is an underwater cave system that connects Silver Rock Isle to Oni Isle which is one of the smaller isle's around the Whirl Islands.

Like on Yellow Rock Isle, the girls also bought jewellery from the artists that sold on this island as well and again they bought necklaces, rings, bracelets and some earrings, the boys also bought some necklaces for themselves.

After spending a couple of days in Silver Rock Isle, the gang had moved back to Blue Point Isle to get on the boat to head back to Olivine City before going to Mahogany Town.

They decided they were going to spend a week in total in Mahogany town, as they want to just relax before heading off to Blackthorn City.

Whilst they were at Mahogany Town the guys decided to go to Lake Rage as well, and see the plentiful of water types in the lake they have their but to also just to relax in the nature around them.

One day whilst Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald was taking a walk around the forest surrounding the lake rage, she had spotted a cage with a pokemon inside of it, which looked beaten and bruised, and somewhat malnourish, not liking this at all, she got her Riolu and Thor to open up the cage whilst she got some potions together to heal the pokemon, upon healing she noticed that it wasn't getting that better, all the surface wounds were healed but still looked deeply bruised which could be an indication to internal bleeding, so she picked the frightened pokemon up and hightailed it back to Mahogany Town to the pokemon centre to get the pokemon treated, upon arriving she told Nurse Joy what had happened and nurse joy immediately went to work, she alerted Ash that the pokemon was called a Smeargle and it was quite a common pokemon in certain areas of Johto but not in this area so it was either a caught pokemon and had been released and abused by its trainer or poached due to the colour of it as it is different to the normal smeargle.

After about 2 hour wait the nurse Joy had came back out from the Emergency Room and gave a smile to Ashlynn stating that Smeargle will be just fine after some rest, she also stated to Ash that Officer Jenny will be coming around in a bit just to speak with her to get some evidence from her as well as a statement, which Ash said would be fine.

Whilst Ash had been waiting her parents and friends had all turned up and she had told them what had happened, her parents praised her for doing the right thing and taking the injured pokemon straight to nurse joy.

After waiting another hour Officer Jenny had turned up and got the statement from Ash and also the location of where she had found the cage and off she went again to collect it to use for evidence but not before saying thanks to Ashlynn.

Whilst the Smeargle was healing and in the pokemon Centre Ash spent most of her days with the pokemon, cheering it up and playing with the pokemon, the pokemon at first was a bit wary of her but soon warmed up to her and could find the pokemon sitting on her lap alot and just loving the affection it got from her. Nurse Joy witnessing this thought it might be a good idea when they were to leave if Ash were to capture the Smeargle, as all honesty she expects if they leave without the pokemon, they will end up being followed by it anyways, which Smeargle confirmed that statement was true.

So on the day the gang left Ashlynn captured the Shiny Smeargle and then set up the training for him.

Due to the fact that Smeargle can learn almost every single move out there, Ash had set up training differently for him, so instead of learning different moves like the other pokemon do, he has to sketch them whilst in a battle and then that move becomes part of his arsenal to use, so she set up mock battles with all her other pokemon and told them each to use a move for Smeargle to sketch, before moving onto another one, as Smeargle can only sketch one move per battle.

So the training looked a bit like this: -  
From Thor smeargle is going to learn the moves Signal Beam and Covet.  
From Amaterasu, he will be learning the moves Iron tail and Fire Punch.  
From Dratini, he will be learning the moves Icy wind and snore.  
From Eevee, he will be learning the moves Endure and heal bell.  
From Hoppip he will be learning the moves Helping hand and Worry seed.  
From Indra, he will be learning the moves Ice punch and low kick.  
From Hephaestus, he will be learning the moves heat wave and uproar.  
From Aurae, he will be learning the moves Toxic and Hidden power.  
From Ace, he will be learning the moves Tailwind and sunny day.  
From Tiamat, he will be learning the moves Bounce and Tackle.  
From Rattata, he will be learning the moves Zen headbutt and bite.  
From Riolu, he will be learning the moves Iron defense and Magnet rise.

So whilst the training was set up, Ash then preformed an Aura bond with Smeargle and had asked if he wanted a Nick name, which he said no, he did not want a nickname but thanked her for asking anyways.

After setting up the training and adding Smeargle to the aura bond they finally decided to head on to Blackthorn City where they will be staying for two weeks, as Professor Oak has a surprise for the kids there

The gang got to Blackthorn City the following day after camping out again in the wilderness for the night as it was a longer journey to get to Blackthorn City than they realised, once they got there professor oak immediately took them to a house that was near the gym, and stated that this house was the house of the Blackthorn family, known for raising dragons and dragon like pokemon (such as Charizard, Gyarados and Aerodactyl).

Once they arrived at the house the Professor knocked on the door, and a Teenage female answered the door, she smiled at the professor as well as at Red, Yellow, Silver, Leaf, Blue and Delia from their times as famous Trainers and welcomed the youngsters as well.

Whilst they were let in another famous blackthorn was in the city and was just on his way to his family home to say hello to his younger sister and surprise his family on his impromptu visit.

Whilst the gang was all talking to Clair, getting to know her and her family there was a knock on the door, Clair quickly got up and answered it, when she did, she shouted out in surprise and joy, she quickly hugged the person that was at the front door, and shouted out to everyone, well guess who decided to show up today out of the blue, her grandma shouted Lance? And Clair and Lance started to laugh and he answered back yeah it's me Grandma, so Clair and Lance walked to the living room where everyone else was, when he saw they also had guests their he had said hello, shook the males hands and gave a light hug to the females, and when he got to the children, he had asked their names, so they told them, Ashlynn went first "My name is Ashlynn, but everyone calls me Ash, pleased to meet you Mr Lance" Lance was amused by being called Mr Lance and told Ash it was fine to call him Lance then ruffled her hair a little bit which made her puff up her cheeks in anger, but made her look like an adorable kitten than anything else, Gary went next and just introduced himself as Gary and finally Emerald went last and introduced herself as Emerald.

Lance, Clair, Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald all went out to the back to talk and get to know one another, Clair was only a few years older than them, they had found out that Clair was only 15 years old, but she was quite mature for her age, whilst Lance was 19 years old, they had found out how old ash, Gary and emerald were as well, they all started they were 11 years old.

They were all talking about pokemon and their favourite types, which of course for the blackthorn's Dragons were their favourite but they liked all others as well but Dragon types will always hold a special place in their hearts, whilst they learnt that Ash, Gary and Emerald loved all types pretty much equally, they also found out they also already had pokemon with them, due to the fact of who their parents are and who their friends with, or in Gary's case who his parents and Grandpa was.

Lance had asked each of them what pokemon they had, so Ash went first, she told him about her Pichu named Thor, at the mention of his name, Thor had woke up from being asleep and waved at them then fell back to sleep getting a giggle from Ashlynn, she told him of her Charmander that was bred from her father's Dragonite and Charizard, and was also shiny called Amaterasu, told him about how she had rescued and Injured Dratini that ended up imprinting on her and has stuck to her side since, she had told him of her pokemon that she received as gifts such as Eevee, Hoppip and that Thor and Amaterasu were also gifts for her 5th birthday, she then stated, she had also got a Riolu, a Magby called Hephaestus, an Elekid called Indra which were also gifts from three friends of hers she had met in the kingdom of rota, she also then stated she has a Houndour called Hades, a Pidgey called Aurae, a Spearow called Ace, a magikarp called tiamat and a Rattata, that these were all just normal captures, and then three more rescued pokemon, an Igglybuff called Luna and a Cleffa called Minerva and a shiny smeargle. Lance and Clair was very impressed of her pokemon, ash also stated that she was an aura user in training, and that she can perform aura bonds with her pokemon.

Gary went next and told them about his pokemon, Growlithe, Eevee, Elekid, Pineco, Pidgey, Spearow, Rattata, Magikarp, Hoothoot and a Stantler. He stated that his Growlithe, Eevee, Elekid and Pineco were all gifts as well for his 5th birthday.

Emerald then went last and told them about her pokemon, her Bulbasaur, Magby, Eevee, Elekid, Pidgey, Spearow, Rattata, Magikarp, Sunkern and a Natu. Also stated that her Bulbasaur, Magby, Eevee and Elekid were also gifts.

Impressed by their pokemon they then had asked if they had any on them, which they did, so Ash let out her Igglybuff, Cleffa, Smeargle, Dratini, Houndour and Eevee as Thor and Riolu was already outside of their ball, also upon being released from their balls, Eevee, Dratini, Luna and Minerva all clung straight to her and curled around her or on her, whilst Houndour and Smeargle, sat right next to her touching her but also at the same time trying to give off the vibe of being older so they don't need to be as clinging but still sat so close to her that they were touching either her legs, back or arms which had Ash giggling. When Ash let out the other pokemon both Riolu and Thor had climbed up onto her shoulders and sat there so they weren't disturbed and fell back to sleep again cuddling into her neck one on each side. Ash just shook her head a little with a smile on her face, which had made the others laugh, but also amazed at seeing the bound between herself and her pokemon.

Gary then went next and sent out his Growlithe, Eevee, Pidgey, Magikarp, Hoothoot and Stantler. Whilst only Growlithe, Eevee and Stantler all stood right next to Gary, Eevee had climbed into his lap and Growlithe was sitting on his legs / the floor, and Stantler was sat down next to him with his head on one of his legs.

Emerald then went next and released her Bulbasaur, Eevee, Spearow, Rattata, Sunkern and Natu. Also only being really jumped on by her Bulbasaur and Eevee, but Natu also did land on her shoulder and was content to stay there.

Lance decided to send out some of his own pokemon as well, which consisted of his Charizard, his Aerodactyl, and his 2 Dragonite's, a Dragonair, and a Gyarados.

After Lance released his pokemon Clair had sent out her 2 dragonair's, a Kingdra and a Gyarados.

Ash's Charmander and Dratini were in awe of Lance's Charizard, and Dragonite's and Dragonair as well as Clair's Dragonair's. This made them all puff up in pride as well seeing such youngsters being in awe of them.

Whilst the pokemon were running about and playing the gang had all continued to talk, and had asked what they were all doing to get prepared for their journeys when the time came, so Ash told them of her training regime and that she herself is being trained by pokemon for self defense, and that she also learns all the practical stuff as well, and sets up different training regimes for each pokemon that comes under her care, also states that she meditates at least generally 2 a day with her aura and practices that as well, whilst Gary and Emerald does similar things, but doesn't do everything Ashlynn does.

Lance once again was impressed by the little lass, and stated as such, and that he was impressed that all of them took the dedication to learn of things so that they would be better prepared for their journeys, after several hours talking the gang with Lance and Clair headed by into the house for some food, before they were to leave for the night and head to their hotel they are staying at.

After having food, Lance and Clair invited Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald to come around again so they could talk some more and get to know one another better, Lance also decided he was going to stay home for two weeks and only go if it is an emergency, but if not he is spending some quality time with family and new friends.

A week had passed so far and Clair, Lance, Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald were acting like they have known one another for years instead of only a week, but Ash was actually closet to Lance and Clair, Lance became a best friend to her someone whom she can talk to about anything and Clair, became someone who was her best friend / sister, also she could talk to her about anything and everything, the girls actually went shopping together as well, also Clair and Lance were both fiercely protective over Ashlynn.

On the last day during the second week, before they were going to move on with their holiday, Lance and Clair had pulled Ashlynn aside and stated they wanted to talk to her quickly, so she had followed them both, once they stopped further away from anyone over hearing, the both looked at her and stated that they both wanted to give her a gift each, Clair went first, she stated that she feels Ashlynn is like a little sister to her, someone who she cares for a great deal as well as is protective of, she told Ash that because she feels like she is her little sister she is giving her a gift she once told everyone she would only give to a little sister, she told her that this gift is none other a offspring of her own starter which is now a Kingdra, she told her that the Horsea that she is giving to her is a Female, and had hatched over 2 months ago so is now ready to be trained but is still very playful at times. Ash was speechless, she did not except this at all, so once the shock passed over she flew straight into Clair giving her a big hug thanking her over and over stating she will always love this pokemon no matter what and will always care for her.

Lance was slightly amused by Ashlynn's reaction and had thought of what her reaction might be to his gift, he coughed at little to gain their attention and looked at Ash, he started to tell her that the reasons why he was giving this gift was 1, he wanted to give her something that will always remind her of him, 2, because he can which when he said this had made her and Clair laugh. He stated that the gift he was going to give her was a pokemon as well, and that the pokemon had been in his care for a while, about 1 year now, but he believes that this pokemon would flourish under her care, so he showed her the pokemon, and what came out of the pokéball shocked even Clair, the pokemon's name was Deino and it was a dragon type from Unova but that was not all, Deino when fully evolved is like their own dragon type, so she has now gained another pseudo-legendary pokemon, she walked up to the pokemon, showing no fear but also showing that she will respect the pokemon, upon reaching the pokemon she knelt down and started to pet it, and Deino just like all other of her pokemon was won over, she got back up and ran up to Lance and gave him a massive hug as well thanking him for the amazing gift, he stated that she was very welcomed and that he knew Deino would be a good pairing for her, but also the pokemon will be fiercely protective of her.

After bonding with both her new pokemon and then giving them their nicknames.  
Horsea was now nicknamed Coventina – (where the name was deprived from – Celtic gods / Goddess - Goddess of Rivers, abundance, Inspiration and Prophecy)  
Deino was now nicknamed Mars – (Gods & Goddess of Roman Mythology).

After nick naming her new pokemon, the three of them went back to where everyone else was, as it was now time for food.

After food, everyone had asked where she, Lance and Clair went off to, so Lance answered saying that himself and Clair had a gift each they wanted to give to her, so they nodded to her to let her know she can show them now, so she opened up her two new pokéballs and allowed her two new friends out, the Professor was amazed at the rare Deino and how well kept he had looked, as well as the Horsea, everyone else was just amazed at the pokemon, and how they seemed to fit in with her and her pokemon already so well, like they have always been a part of her team yet she only received them today.

After introducing her new pokemon to her parents and friends as well as the rest of her team that she had on her, she decided she was going to set up their training regime now. So they were going to learn the following moves: -  
Horsea (Coventina) - Endure, icy wind, signal beam, snore, water pulse and toxic.  
Deino (Mars) – Endure, shock wave, snore, spite, Zen headbutt and strength.

After setting up their training, it was time to call it a night so they all headed off after saying good night to their new friends back to their hotel and to go to sleep. As for tomorrow they will be leaving bright and early to get to Violet City, as their next stop is Charicific Valley, which Ashlynn can't even wait for, as Red's own Charizard used to train there before, he knows the location and wants to pop in and see his old friend Liza as well, as to get into Charicific Valley you need to fly, Red, Blue, Yellow, Leaf, Silver and Professor Oak all had flying types on them, Red had his Charizard, Pidgeot and Dragonite, Blue had his Pidgeot and Fearow, Yellow had her Dragonite, Leaf had her Tropius, Silver had his Skarmory and Professor Oak had his Dragonite.

Red was going to fly on his Dragonite, whilst Delia flew on his Charizard and Ashlynn on his Pidgeot, Blue on his own fearow and Gary on his father's Pidgeot, Yellow on her Dragonite, Leaf and her daughter Emerald on her Tropius, Silver on his Skarmory and finally Professor Oak on his Dragonite.

The next morning, the guys got up at 7am and walked over to the Blackthorn's house, they decided yesterday as a goodbye to all have breakfast together before heading off to Violet City, after having food the gang hugged the Blackthorn's and thanked them for the fun two weeks, also Clair and Lance gave their contact details to Ashlynn so she could stay in touch with them, then off they went down the road to let out their flying pokemon to start the journey to Violet City.

Flying on the pokemon to Violet City only took a matter of 3 hours, so they were going to stop in Violet City for a little while have some food then continue onto Charicific valley.

They found a cute little restaurant in Violet City and had Lunch there before heading off to Charicific Valley.

They arrived at Charicific Valley after another 2 hour flight; they were only going to stay the day there but were going to learn more about Charizard as a whole from Liza.

Once they arrived in Charicific Valley Liza had come to greet them and make them feel welcomed, also Red's Charizard took flight after letting Delia off him and went in search of more of his old friends to say hello again, whilst Amaterasu after being let out was slightly intimidated by the bigger fully evolved form of herself, but they just sniffed her and greeted her as kin, Liza then introduced her Charizard which is called Charla, she then explained about the whole Charicific Valley and what it is they do there.

She explained that Charicific Valley is a training ground / area just for Charizard where they can better themselves and get stronger, and that she and her Charizard Charla as the keepers of the place and protect it and the Charizard from danger.

Liza also explained that whilst here, Charizard will often learn new moves from other members of the pack that they might not of learnt elsewhere, but also that she herself and her Charizard will teach them new moves that will help them defend themselves if anything happens, the moves that they typically learn here are the following: - Dragon breath, Overheat, Steel Wing, Wing Attack, Slash and Dragon Tail.

Ashlynn was amazed by the power the Charizard give off here, and noticed that her little Amaterasu was slightly intimidated by them all but was also in awe of their aura they gave off.

After finding out all the information they headed back to Liza's cabin where they were going to have some dinner before calling it a night and then continuing on with their holiday as the next stop would be Alto Mare, Professor Oak had looked up information on how they were to get to Alto Mare, they would have to fly to Cherrygrove City then take a ferry from there to Alto Mare.

The next day you find the gang saying goodbye to Liza and Charla and thanking them for allowing them to stay, before heading off to Cherrygrove City, flying to Cherrygrove only took 2 hours in total so they got their for 10am, they booked a ferry which was leaving at 12pm to get to Alto Mare which would arrive at 4pm, so lunch was included on the ferry. They had a quick breakfast in a little café in Cherrygrove City, after breakfast they went to the dock to wait for their ferry before heading off to Alto Mare.

They set off and arrived at Alto Mare at 4pm, they decided to go and find a hotel they can spend in for the next two weeks they were spending there.

After about an hour and half searching they had finally found a hotel they would like to stay in, and luckily they had enough room for them, so they booked the rooms and went off to search for a place to eat, whilst at the hotel they had also learnt that the Tour de Alto Mare was going to be host on Saturday, but as it is now Tuesday they still had a few days before it was there.

The gang had found a restaurant and decided they would eat there before heading back to the hotel, to unpack and then call it a night before starting the tour of the city tomorrow.

The next day they awoke at 7:30am, had breakfast at the hotel before heading out for 9am for the tour around the city, the tour included a trip in a Gondola around the Canals and stops at some of the landmarks such as the museum, the clock towers and the statues of Latios & Latias the guardians of Alto Mare, they also found out more information on the city itself and why Latios & Latias were the guardians of Alto Mare.

After the tour then went for some lunch before going to the Museum, after they had food in one of the little cafes in Alto Mare they headed back to the Museum and had a look around the Museum.

They found out that in the Museum there was a device called the DMA, they learnt that the DMA which stands for the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare is a machine that was built many centuries ago to protect the city from danger, but in order to activate the DMA, Latios or Latias must be used as a power source for it to work, when it has power, the pillars starts to fall down to the floor, the soul dew which is protected by the very guardians of Alto Mare is places in the DMA to start it. Once the machine is activated, the control center will open up to control the DMA, allowing the user all its functions.

They then found out about the Soul dew that whilst being protected by the Guardians of Alto Mare it contains a soul of a deceased Latios that is implied is the father of the very Guardians of Alto Mare.

Whilst in the Museum they met two new people Lorenzo and his grand-daughter Bianca. Bianca was their age, and Lorenzo was nearing Professor Oak's age.

They chatting and got to know both Bianca and Lorenzo for the next couple of hours before heading off to have some Dinner and then head to bed, they made fast friends with them both.  
After having food, they decided they would just chill out in one of their hotel rooms before going to bed, the adults were all talking and reminiscing whilst Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald were playing different types of games and including the pokemon to them as well, which made it that much more fun, especially since Luna and Minerva still cling onto Ash every-time she lets them out of their pokéballs.

After several games it was time for bed so everyone headed off to their rooms and went to sleep for the night preparing for the next day.

For the next week the gang hung out with Bianca and Lorenzo, they learnt all sorts of things from them, like the fact Bianca is a budding artist and had actually drew them all pictures of them with their pokemon out chilling in their garden at their house, Ashlynn and Bianca became fast friends almost like sisters with how they were, and they knew for a fact they would keep in touch with each other pretty much every day once the holiday was over and they were going back home.

During the second week, the tour de Alto Mare which is a water pokemon race, the tournament consist of a water chariot race where the trainers will race on a floating platform pulled by their water-type pokemon.

The winners of the competition are awarded a medal depicting the legendary pokemon Latias and Latios.

The gang couldn't wait to witness the race as it is unlike anything else they have seen as most of the other competitions like this were on land instead of water, there were about 10 people that have entered the tournament including the multi-winner Ross who has won so far the past 2 years, hoping to make it his third year winning.

The gang noticed there were all sorts of pokemon from three different regions such as Hoenn, Johto and Kanto, Ross had a Wailmer, but there were also a Starmie, Vaporeon, Golduck, Azumarill, Lanturn, Mantine, Wartortle, Carvanha and a Luvdisc.

The race had started and Ross was already in the lead but the trainer with the Carvanha and the trainer with Vaporeon were right behind him, the race itself was only for about 1.5 hours so far half hour has been, and Ross was still in the lead but the two trainers were right behind him, the first trainer that dropped out was the one with a Luvdisc, followed shortly by the one with the Starmie.

The trainers with the Golduck and Azumarill were losing speed quickly and wouldn't be able to catch up to the others so after about 15 minutes from when the trainers with Starmie and Luvdisc dropped off they did so as well, so now there is only 45 minutes left of the race. Ross is still in the lead of the race and was slightly gaining on the other guys, only so much though as they were still keeping up with him better than any of the others.

After another half hour another one had dropped out of the race so there were only 5 left, the one that dropped out was the trainer with the Lanturn, so the trainers with the Vaporeon, Wailmer, Wartortle, Carvanha and Mantine were still in the race, and Ross who has the Wailmer was still in the lead.

The 15 minutes have passed and Ross had won the race, second place went to the trainer with the Carvanha and third place went to the trainer with the Vaporeon, 4th place went to the trainer with the Wartortle and finally 5th place went to the trainer with the Mantine.

Ross was happy as he had now won 3 years in a row, which was quite the achievement, so after getting his medal, and a applause from all those attending, he gave a little speech of thanks before heading off again with his Wailmer.

After the race was done the gang went back to Lorenzo's and Bianca's house for some food due to the fact it will be their last couple of days in Alto Mare before they were to head back to Olivine City to get on the ship to get back to Kanto.

The next few days were spent with Bianca and Lorenzo and just relaxing and having a fun few days, Ash and Bianca swapped numbers and contact details promising to keep in touch with one another before they were to leave, Ash also stated that when she was on her own journey, she will come back to Alto Mare and visit her which made Bianca smile, and excited about it.

On the day they were due to go back to Olivine City, Lorenzo decided to cook breakfast and go all out for them, so after having breakfast the guys went to the docks to get on the ship to head back to Cherrygrove before flying to Olivine City.

They arrived in Cherrygrove a couple of hours later and headed straight to Olivine City, the flight itself took only 2 hours with their pokemon and they were soon on the ship on the way back home.

On the ship Ashlynn couldn't stop thinking back about her new friends and cannot wait to see them again, but at least she has their contact details to keep in touch with.

 **"Flashback ended"**


	5. Chapter 4

AN:/

Well here is the third part of the holiday's chapters, gang is now off to Hoenn :-) Enjoy the read guys :-)

 **Pokemon Ash gets as Gifts this chapter**  
Beldum – From Steven (Hoenn) – Given to at Age 12  
Feebas – From Wallace (Hoenn) – Given to at Age 12  
Vulpix – From her mum and dad (Hoenn) – Given to at age 12  
Porygon – From professor Oak (Hoenn) – Given to at age 12  
Scyther – from Green and Silver (Hoenn) – Given to at age 12  
Pinsir – From Yellow and Blue (Hoenn) – Given to at age 12

 **Pokemon to be captured**  
Poochyena (Hoenn) – Captured at Age 12

 **Pokemon to be rescued**  
Ralts M (Hoenn) – Rescued at Age 12  
Ralts F (Hoenn) – Rescued at Age 12

 **Chapter 4 - Ash and gang goes to Hoenn**

Ashlynn was getting excited as now it was only a couple of months left to her 15th birthday then she will have one more year left til she can start her journey, she is still training her pokemon every day, making them practice moves until they are perfect, right now she had done a level cap, so they can reach a certain level before they stop, it is a temporary thing and can be removed easily, she has also given out Everstones as well to stop evolutions from happening before the pokemon are ready for them, some say they won't evolve til they fight in a gym, some not til they have their first real battle when she is an actual trainer, and some have the friendship required to evolve but won't til the day she becomes a trainer.

As Ashlynn was looking around she spotted her Feebas, Beldum, Poochyena and her male and female Ralts also was looking at her Vulpix, Porygon, Scyther and her Pinsir and was remembering how she had got them and also made new friends at the same time.

 **"Flashback"**

Today was Ashlynn's 12th birthday, she had found out that for this year they were going to Hoenn for a holiday, they were only going to be in Hoenn for about a month max, but they will not be going for another of couple of weeks.

As it was Ashlynn's birthday today they decided to throw a big birthday party and to her surprise, a few of her friends she had made last year and even the year before will be there as well.

When it was time for the party, her parents had her blind folded so she couldn't see her surprise, when they got to Oak's Lab they took off her blind fold and when she looked around she had noticed Riley and Volkner was there, Lance, Claire and Bianca with her Grandfather Lorenzo as well which was a shock, she asked them what they were doing here considering she was expecting them to all be busy, but they all pretty much replied back stating they wanted to surprise her for her birthday, and she was surprised, and shocked everyone she knew could actually keep it from her at the same time.

After getting over her shock she went around and gave everyone hugs and thanked them for coming, for gifts Riley had gave her more books about aura advancing to the next stage of aura training and an aura guardian outfit for a female as well, Volkner and the rest of her friends and family gave her gifts to do with either her pokemon journey, money or anything to do with learning more about pokemon.

After getting her presents they had the food and started the music all the younger ones danced around but Lance, Volkner and Riley joined in with them as well Claire was off to the side looking amused at them all dancing, especially as some of them could not dance for the life of them –cough- Gary –cough-.

Ashlynn's Birthday party lasted several hours before they called it quits for the night and headed off to their homes, whilst Riley, Volkner were staying with Professor Oak in his Lab, Lance and Claire are staying with Emerald and her family and Bianca and Lorenzo are staying with Delia, Red and Ashlynn.

The guests that were the surprise for Ash stayed for a couple of days before heading back home again but not before reminding Ash to keep in touch with them.

Once the guests have left Ashlynn started up her training again and had set up new moves for her pokemon to learn. She remembers when she set up the training for Luna and Minerva to do, since they were no longer babies anymore and could start training with the others, it was about a month and half after she had came home from Johto, the moves they learnt were the following:

Luna – Covet, endeavour, endure, heal bell, helping hand and icy wind.  
Minerva – After you, covet, endeavour, endure, helping hand and icy wind.

The moves everyone will be learning this year that they will have to practice and perfect are the following: -  
Riolu – Bulk up, hidden power, sunny day, protect, rain dance and return.  
Smeargle – Facade, return, ember, acid, magic coat and shock wave.  
Minerva – Magic coat, recycle, role play, shock wave, signal beam and snore.  
Luna – Magic coat, pain split, recycle, role play, shock wave and snore.  
Hades – Uproar, Rock smash, toxic, hidden power, sunny day and taunt.  
Coventina – Hail, hidden power, protect, rain dance, return and double team.  
Rattata – Ice beam, protect, rain dance, thunder bolt, return and dig.  
Ace – Facade, rest, thief, round, echoed voice and false swipe.  
Aurae – Attract, thief, round, swagger, sleep talk and U-turn.  
Indra – Toxic, hidden power, light screen, protect, rain dance and return.  
Hephaestus – Double team, facade, flame charge, rest, thief and round.  
Hoppip – Rest, round, flash, swords dance, psych up and infestation.  
Eevee – Shadow ball, double team, facade, rest, attract and round.  
Dratini – Protect, safeguard, thunder bolt, return, double team and flame thrower.  
Amaterasu – Hidden power, sunny day, protect, return, dig and double team.  
Thor – Double team, facade, rest, round, echoed voice and fling.  
Mars – Rock smash, roar, toxic, hidden power, sunny day and taunt.

After giving the pokemon the new moves they would be learning, she and her team got to training, as they do every day.

Several weeks later the guys are heading off to Hoenn, they decided they were going to get the boat even though there was a way of getting there via plane which would be much quicker.

They arrived at Vermillion City in a couple of hours due to flying on their pokemon and boarded the ship going to Hoenn. The journey to Hoenn from Kanto will take 3 days in total.

3 days later and they had arrived in Hoenn; they were going to Littleroot town first to meet up with Professor Birch, like with Professor Elm, Professor Birch was going to give them an update to their pokédex so that they could see the Hoenn's pokemon and scan them.

After arriving at Professor Birch's Lab they had met him as well as his son Brandon, they were staying in Littleroot town for a few days so the gang all decided to get to know Brandon as he was their age as well.

Professor Birch updated all their pokédex's to include the Hoenn content as well, so now the gang was just hanging out with Brandon getting to know him, and just relaxing in Littleroot Town for the next few days before going to the next place they would be staying at.

Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald found out pretty quickly that they got along with Brandon pretty easily, and they became fast friends due to the fact they were all similar ages, and similar interests as in pokemon.

Several days later the gang was on their way to the next city they were going to stay at which was Petalburg City, before leaving Littleroot Town, Ashlynn and gang swapped numbers and contact details with Brandon, so they had another friend they could keep in touch with throughout the years.

Due to the fact they will only be spending limited of time to each city as they only here for about a month they decided instead of walking to each place they would fly on their pokemon or parent's pokemon as it were.

Flying from Littleroot Town to Petalburg City did not take too long only about 1 hour and they were going to stay there for about 3 days in total, before moving onto Rustboro City.

Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald were a bit confused why they were going to Petalburg City due to the fact it wasn't a wide known city, but the adults cleared it up and said its more for relaxation before hitting a bigger city plus they could look around the area near the city in the forests and what not and capture some pokemon if they capture their interests or not.

Once they arrived in Petalburg City, the whole gang went off to find a hotel where they could stay for the next few days and nights before going off and doing their own things, Professor Oak decided he was going to go into one of the forests near Petalburg and just pokemon watch like he used to in the olden days, Red and Delia was just going to have a quiet day to themselves without worry about anything, Yellow and Blue decided they were going to have a look around the city whilst Silver and Aileen (Green) decided they were just going to see where the day takes them, and to stoke up on some supplies as well for the group for the upcoming holiday encase anything unexpected happens.

Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald decided they were going to look around in the forests surrounding Petalburg to see if there will be any pokemon they would like to capture at all.

Once they got to the forest they decided they were going to go and split up and meet up again in 4 hours time as that will be when lunch is due.

After about an hour of walking, something had caught Ashlynn's attention, following what had caught her attention she had taken out her pokédex to identify the pokemon, when she scanned the pokemon she noticed it was a Poochyena but it was also guarding two little pokemon that she couldn't get a look at properly, but noticed that they were injured and noticed not far from her was a cage that was damaged, she approached the Poochyena but made herself to appear non aggressive, and took some food out for the three pokemon, by doing this she could also get a look overall on the injuries of the two other pokemon.

When the three pokemon realised she wasn't going to harm them, they began to eat the food, whilst eating the food Ash had looked over the pokemon and noticed that they were both ralts and shiny ones at that, and were pretty banged up but a potion would be able to fix it all with some antidote as well, so after they finished eating Ash took out her potions and some antidote and looked to the Poochyena and then to the ralts stating her intentions, the ralts were a bit weary but allowed her to heal them both, and they both felt alot better straight away, Ash was glad she was able to help them.

Ash then decided she was going to let out her pokemon out and let them just chill in the area, so out came the guys she had on her, her Houndour Hades immediately went on guard as he spotted unknown pokemon, but calmed under Ash touch as she explained that they were new friends and that she had just helped healed the two little ones, Thor, Amaterasu, Eevee, Luna and Minerva all greeted the two little ones affectionately before greeting Poochyena as well, then they all started to play with one another, after about an hour and half of playing, Ashlynn took note of the time and realized she only had half an hour left before she would have to head on back, after another 15 mintues she grabbed her pokemon's attention and told them it was time for them to get going, the two Ralts were disappointed about this, and the Poochyena was slightly sadden as well, the Ralts both ran up to Ashlynn and tugged on her trousers to gain her attention, they started to explain to her that they wanted to join her as she healed them up and cared for them, and then allowed her pokemon to play with them, they also told her that they were brother and sister, so Ash accepted them, and captured them in a ball each and then let them out.

Poochyena was up next to her, and stated that if Ash would battle her, she would join if she is beaten, so Ash told Hades that it was his turn for a battle, the battle only lasted 2 mins and Ash had won, she walked up to where Poochyena was and gently tapped her with a pokéball and captured her as well.

Thor was on her shoulder, whilst the male ralts was on her other shoulder and the female was cuddled into Ashlynn's arms, Poochyena was walking to the side of Ash as well practically on her feet. Whilst walking back to meet up with the rest of the gang again, she had asked if the three new pokemon wanted nicknames, and they all stated they did, so for the Male Ralts his nickname is now Ares, for the Female Ralts her nickname is now Athena and for the Poochyena her nickname is now Nox, all pokemon loved their nicknames.

After about an hour of walking, Ash had got to the place where they were all meeting up again and as she arrived she noticed that the others did as well, she noticed that the other two had caught some new pokemon as well, so they introduced their new team members to each other and then carried on walking back into the city.

Once they got into the city it was decided that they would meet up with the parents for some lunch, once they met up Ashlynn showed off the new pokemon she had captured as did Gary and Emerald, the adults all congratulated them on their captures, and then had food before heading off to the hotel to relax for the rest of the day.

In the hotel they were staying at was a training area they could use for their pokemon, and at the moment you could find Ashlynn there with her three new pokemon out, giving them moves to learn.  
Poocheyna was to learn the following moves: - Covet, Endure, Snatch, Snore, Spite and Super fang.  
Ralts M Shiny (Ares) was to learn the following moves: - Endure, helping hand, icy wind, magic coat, magic room and pain split.  
Ralts F Shiny (Athena) was to learn the following moves: - Endure, helping hand, icy wind, magic coat, magic room and pain split.

Once Ashlynn had set up the moves her new captures were going to learn, she sent out her older pokemon, and got them to work on the moves she had set them up to learn previously, and also to provide help when needed.

Several hours later it was Dinner time, and Ashlynn returned her pokemon and went upstairs to where the rest of the gang was as they were all going out for a meal again tonight before heading back to the hotel then going to bed.

The gang stayed in Petalburg City for three days in total, before heading off to Rustboro City.

On the final day of being in Petalburg City, the gang met Norman, Caroline, May and Max, May and Max was intrigued with the kids that were older than them, and the pokemon they had with them, the followed Ash, Gary and Emerald around for the morning, before they were told that Ash and the rest of the gang would be leaving soon, May did not like this, although she was younger than ash and the rest of them as she was only 10, she was more mature than most other females in her age group, and had became fast friends with Ash, so Ash told her that they still could keep in contact anyways, so both of them exchanged contact details to keep in touch.

After having breakfast with the Maples, they gang was starting to get ready to head off to Rustboro City, they were just saying their goodbyes to their new friends before heading off again.

They all mounted up on the flying type pokemon or pokemon that could fly, and headed to Rustboro, the flight from Petalburg to Rustboro will take only an hour, and they will be arriving there for around 11am, which gives them 2 hours in total to find accommodation before having lunch.

Once they got into the city they headed to a hotel that seemed more welcoming than others and found that they had rooms available they quickly booked up, they also noticed that this hotel also had a training room/ gym for both pokemon and people, as well as a indoor swimming pool, and a pool for water types to use as well.

They decided that today they would relax but tomorrow they were going to meet up with Mr Joseph Stone, the president of Devon Corporation and the father of Hoenn's champion Steven Stone.

The day had passed quickly, once they had booked the hotel rooms, had food, but Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald decided they were going to use the training rooms for the pokemon, the adults were all in one of their rooms playing different types of card games, talking and just generally relaxing.

Ash and the rest of the gang had trained with their pokemon for several hours before calling it a night, and went up to where all their parents were and then all went down for some Dinner, before relaxing for the evening before going to bed.

The next day, the gang decided to get up at 8am, have breakfast out in the city somewhere before heading to meet up with Mr J Stone, the youngster had found out that Mr Stone is responsible for making the device known as the Pokénav.

After having breakfast they made their way to the Devon Corporation, whilst Professor Oak messaged Mr Stone to let him know that he and his family and family friends will be at the building soon.

Once they got to the building Mr Stone was outside waiting for them to greet them and show them around, he also stated that his son was there as well which was unusual as he is usually busy with his duties as a champion, but a nice surprise none the less.

After the tour of Devon Corporation, Mr Stone gave Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald a Pokénav each, after he gave them the Pokénav each he transferred all of their data from their Pokégear to their Pokénav, but also gave them all the add-ons for the Pokénav as well.

After Mr Stone gave them their gifts they had said thank you and then they were all taken upstairs to where his office is, and also where he son is currently.

Once they got to Mr Stone's office, Mr stone introduced everyone to his Son Steven, and Steven to everyone else as well, Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald were looking at all the different Stones and Fossils Mr Stone had on display and reading the information about them, this had caught the attention of Steven and he decided he was going to join in their group discussion as well, he also noticed that they all seemed to look at one particular stone as well which was a mega stone his father had found, so he went to them to explain what a mega stone is and what it can do, which captured their interest, Steven had also asked if they were going out on a journey yet, but they all had stated no, they were not allowed to journey until they were 16 years old, and they are now only 12 years old so they still have 4 years before they can journey, but they can capture pokemon and train in their home town as well, and them going on holiday as well each year for 1 – 2 months at a time, to different parts of the world, they stated that last year they had gone to Johto, the year before that they went to the Kingdom of Rota and of course this year they came to Hoenn and they know for next year they will be going to Sinnoh.

Steven, Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald all got along quite well even with the age gap, after learning more about each other, and finding out about the different stones he had in his own collection as well as what his father had, after all this it was lunch time, so the whole gang invited Mr Stone and Steven to join them for some food as well, which the accepted the invitation, so off they all went off to have some food, Delia and Amelia (Yellow) decided they were going to cook for everyone, and have a picnic and BBQ outside due to the weather being very nice, so whilst Delia and Amelia were cooking, Ash, Gary and Emerald decided to let out their pokemon to have some fun, Steven also noticed this and allowed his team out which shocked them but also amazed them, Steven also noticed that when Ash called out her pokemon several of them all just went up to her straight away, he noticed that her Poochyena and her houndour were standing guard and her two ralts had went straight up to her and curled into her, her Pichu was in the same place he always was which was on her shoulder, and her Riolu was sitting right next to her, considering the two ralts had taken up his normal place on her lap, Steven noticed as well that they all have all their pokemon on them, which was unusual, taking notice of his expression Professor Oak went up to Steven and explained to him, that he allows them to have all of their pokemon with them when on holiday due to the fact, he himself is with them and can help out as well, but also its good training for them in the long run, as they are learning to cater and care for many, not just a few, he explained that Ash's pokemon are all fiercely protective over her as well as loyal, and fun loving, Gary's pokemon are the pranksters of the group but also loyal and loveable, whilst emerald's pokemon are the calmest of the group, the ones that will split up fights and calm down the pokemon, but also loyal and fun loving.

Whilst professor Oak was explaining this to Steven he also took note of Ash's other pokemon, how her Pidgey and Spearow fly up in the air but also only a certain distant from Ash, how her Magikarp was in the lake nearby but in a way of her being able to see ash all the time, her Charmander is right next to her as well standing slightly behind her, and looking the most alert out of all of them, but he knew that wasn't the case, as he could tell all of the pokemon were alert, she also had an Igglybuff and Cleffa which was on one shoulder and the other on her head, her smeargle was slightly to the side by one of the trees but still in an area where he can see ash, her Elekid and Magby were close by to her as well, her Dratini which shocked him seeing as how rare they were, was curled up next to Ash's feet, her Eevee was also curled up at her feet just the opposite side of Dratini, her Hoppip was in the air near her head, her Rattata was near her Riolu, her horsea was also in the lake next to Magikarp keeping an eye out whilst her Deino was near the same tree her smeargle was at but slightly more closer to Ash, all in all, with all her pokemon, it was a very cute picture, and if he were a painter this would be something he would paint but instead just decided to take a picture instead.

After taking a couple of pictures, he had forwarded them onto her as well, as everyone else of the group as there were a few singular shots as well as group shots, after sending the pictures they all were sitting down eating, and talking and telling stories of their travels so far.

The group stayed in Rustboro for a week in total, as did Steven, Steven, Ash, Gary and Emerald could be seen together every day, training and just getting to know one another, on the last day of being in Rustboro, Steven pulled the guys separately, and gave them all gifts, for Ashlynn, he gave her a shiny Beldum, for Gary he gave him a Magnemite and for Emerald he gave her a Mawile, they all thanked him for the new pokemon, and promised to keep in touch.

After saying their goodbyes to Steven and Mr Stone the gang went off to the next town they were going to visit, they decided they were going to Slateport City, after Slateport they will go to Mauville City, then lavaridge town, and then finally Sootopolis City.

They decided they were only going to spend 3 days in Slateport City. The gang left Rustboro and headed to Slateport City, flying there, it would only take 2 hours so they should get their between 12 – 1pm.

The gang arrived at Slateport City around 12:30pm, and had some lunch then headed off to find a hotel to stay in for the next couple of days.

The gang found a hotel and also planned some activities to do; tomorrow they were going to the oceanic museum and the pokemon fan club, then the following day they are going to spend time in the market, the day after that will be travelling to Mauville City.

Today the gang decided they were just going to relax a little bit, but Ash also wanted to set up her training regime for her Beldum, so she went and done that.

She released Beldum from the pokéball, asked if it wanted a nickname which it had replied back stating it did not, then also preformed the Aura bond with it, after that she told the pokemon that the moves it will be learning were Iron Defense and Iron Head, which it accepted and started to work on them, Ashlynn knew that she would not be able to train him in many moves until he evolves into his next stage, but that does not matter since she can just increase other things like his speed, strength, ect ect.

After training for several hours it was due dinner time so she went back to the hotel and met up with everyone again and they went off to have some lunch then headed back to the hotel, to call it a night.

The next day, the gang got up at 9am, had breakfast in the hotel, before heading off to the Oceanic museum, they paid the charge and entered the museum, a friend of the professor Oak actually owns this place as well and he was hoping that he would bump into him whilst being here as it has been several years since he last saw him.

Professor Oak's friend name is Captain Stern. Captain Stern is a man that is very well known in Slateport City, due to him being an undersea explorer who also runs Stern's Shipyard and the Museum that they are currently visiting, but also worked on the ship S.S Tidal which runs in and out of Slateport city to Lilycove City.

The gang started to look around the Museum and had a look at all the different displays it had, whilst reading the descriptions of each display, most of the exhibits include models of the hoenn region as well as several cruise ships, such as the Royal Unova, the S.S Anne (AKA The St. Anne), the S.S Tidal, the S.S. Aqua, just to name a few, basically they have the models for each S.S ship that is out including ones that are shipwrecked like the S.S. Cactus.

After looking around the downstairs they went up stairs which was even more ships and the sort on display but also Professor Oak noticed that his friend was also upstairs as well, so he gathered the group together to go and say hello to his friend Captain Stern, they all introduced themselves to Captain Stern to which he said hello back to them, then greeted professor oak, they all decided that they would go out of the museum due to the time, and have a spot of lunch and of course invited Captain Stern with them as well which he accepted, after lunch the gang said goodbye to Captain stern as he had to go back to work and the gang was going to the pokemon fan club.

The gang arrived to the building where the Pokemon Fan Club is held and entered, Professor Oak had told them that one of the judges for the Pokemon Contests is the pokemon fan club owner and that his name is Mr. Sukizo.

Once they went into the building they were greeted by other trainers as well as Mr. Sukizo himself, they all sat down and chatted for a while, Ashlynn was asked if she had a favourite pokemon or pokemon type to which she replied back she did not, as all pokemon are her favourite and all types she loves she does not like one less than the other, they also asked what she wanted to do when she was able to go on her pokemon journey, she stated that she was going to go in both pokemon contests and pokemon league due to both being appealing to her, she has decided she will raise some pokemon as battlers some as contest pokemon and some as both, which means she will also have a variety in her pokemon.

Mr. Sukizo was impressed by her outlook, as most people either choose one or the other never both due to the animosity between both people whom do gym battles and leagues and pokemon contest.

Ashlynn stated that she did not mind doing both and that its only a different way to battle anyhow, and sometimes you can teach a person who does league battles something new from a contest point of view but also vice versa, which means will increase her chance of do combos that no one else has thought of being which could be used in both contests and battle situations.

After being in the pokemon fan club for several hours the gang decided to call it a day and head back to the hotel they were staying at and have food there, then to head up to one of the hotel rooms to relax and play some card games, before calling it a night.

The next day the gang decided they were going to the Pokemon Mart as they hard items on sale for cheaper than normal pokemon marts as this one was much bigger than others and each stall sold different items, so they all went to the different stalls and browsed, there was a stall that sold pokemon dolls, a stall that sold incense, a stall that sold TM's, a stall that was called the Energy Guru , as well as a gem / stone store.

Ashlynn had gone to each store and had bought pretty much one of everything, she had bought the three dolls that you could buy at the pokemon dolls stall, which were a Marill doll a Skitty doll and a Azurill doll, she bought one each of the incense as well, knowing that they will be helpful in the future as well for her journey, from the stall that was named the energy guru she bought 2 of each one's they had so 2 calcium, 2 Protein, 2 Iron, 2 Zinc, 2 Carbos and 2 HP UP, from the gem / stone store she had bought 12 of each of the following, a water gem, a fire gem, a grass gem a electric gem, a ice gem, a fighting gem, a poison gem, a ground gem, a bug gem, a physic gem, a rock gem, a ghost gem, a dragon gem, a dark gem, a steel gem, a normal gem and a fairy gem, for the stones she had bought some of the more uncommon ones like 2 moon stones, 2 dusk stones, 2 dawn stones, 2 shiny stones and 2 sun stones.

Once the gang had gotten all their supplies they went off to find a place to have some lunch before going to train their pokemon for the afternoon.

Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald had found an area which was quiet but also father away from other people so if they got noisy training it would not disturb anyone else, and they let out their pokemon and started with their training, whilst they themselves train as well, doing some jogging around the area as well as some other fitness training.

Once the gang had done several hours of training it was time for them to meet up with their parents to have some Dinner before heading to bed for the night as they are up early tomorrow as they are going to be flying to Mauville City for 2 – 3 days.

The next day, the gang got up around 7am, had breakfast and set straight off to get to Mauville City, flying there via the pokemon will take at least 4 hours so they would get there around 11am, they will then find a hotel to stay at, then they will get some Lunch.

The adults were looking forward going to Mauville City due to being a game corner where they could spend some time, but also plenty of other things and markets the kids can go to as well.

The gang arrived at Mauville City around 11am and decided they were just going to stay in the pokemon centre for the 2 nights before heading off to the next place, after having food Ash, Gary and Emerald went to look around the city and took some money with them encase they found anything in the markets stalls they wanted to buy whilst the adults went to the game corner, to win some prices, the adults noticed that if they could get enough credits they could surprise their children with new pokemon, they noticed that the first window had the pokemon Abra, Horsea and Vulpix, the second window had the pokemon Porygon, Dratini, Scyther and Pinsir, whilst the third window held items as well as tm's.

Several hours into the game corner the adults had quite a bit of luck and ended up winning over 20,000 credits each which meant they had enough to buy some of the prices and surprise their children with gifts, Delia and Red had bought 3 vulpix's, Yellow and blue had bought 3 Pinsir's, Green and Silver had bought 3 Scythers and Professor Oak had bought 3 porygon's Delia and red had also bought 3 Hyper beam's TM's for the children as well, so off they went in search of their children which they found them in the food courts, the adults quickly then joined them, before realising the time and getting some food their before going to the pokemon centre and giving the gifts to them.

Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald were very happy with their gifts and had thanked everyone loads.

Ash had let the pokemon out quickly and bonded them with her aura and then asked if they wanted nicknames, which only Vulpix and Scyther did, so she decided the nickname for her Vulpix would be Kurama, and the nickname for Scyther would be blade.

After giving them their nicknames she set up their training regime, the moves they each were going to learn were the following: -

Kurama (Vulpix) – Covet, endure, foul play, heat wave, iron tail and pain split.  
Porygon – Electro web, endure, gravity, icy wind, magic coat and magnet rise.  
Pinsir – Bind, bug bite, endure, focus punch, iron defense and knock off.  
Blade (Scyther) – Bug bite, endure, knock off, snore, tailwind and cut.

After she had done all that it was time for bed, as tomorrow they will be training all day before the next day they will be leaving.

The gang had all woken up at 9am, had breakfast and then set off to an area near the pokemon centre to train their pokemon, and to also introduce their knew pokemon to their older ones, all of their pokemon got along well and greeted the new comers warmly and made them feel welcomed, after that, it was straight into training, running laps or swimming in some of their cases, testing their physic capabilities like how long they can hold up certain items up in the air that was heavy such as big stones / boulders, increasing power of their moves and increasing their stamina as well.

Several hours they trained for with only taken breaks for lunch and dinner before it was time to call it quits for the night to go to bed as for tomorrow they will be heading off to Lavaridge Town, for a nice relaxing time.

The next day the gang woke up at 9am, had breakfast before setting off to Lavaridge town, flying there would only take 2 hours, so they had time to get into a hotel which they had found one near the actual hot springs, and booked themselves in for 3 nights before they were going to Sootopolis City.

For the next few days the gang was just going to relax and maybe train a bit, so they were just going to spend some time in the hot springs and the sand beds, both pokemon and people enjoyed their relaxation holiday in Lavaridge town, the gang had also met Flannery and her grandfather, who they learnt that was the gym leader and Flannery herself was in training of becoming a gym leader as well herself to take over her grandfathers position when he retires but won't be for a few more years yet, Flannery was closer to Ashlynn, Gary's and Emeralds age only being 15 years old currently which was 3 years their senior, they all seemed to get along really well and hung out every day they were in Lavaridge town, whilst her grandfather got along with professor oak and the other adults of the group.

After several days of being in Lavaridge town it was time to move onto Sootopolis City, just before leaving Flannery had given, Ash, Gary and Emerald her contact details so they can stay in touch over the years, she also asked if and when they return to Hoenn they should come visit her as well which Ash stated that when she is able to go on her pokemon journey she will be visiting all the regions so she will definitely be coming to Hoenn again and she will meet up with her when she comes back, she then wished Flannery luck with becoming a Gym Leader and stated she knew she could do it.

After saying goodbye then to Flannery and her grandfather Mr Moore they headed off to Sootopolis City. Flying there from Lavaridge town will take 4 hours in total, the gang had left at 10am, so flying there they will arrive at 2pm, so the gang decided after two they will stop have some lunch before continuing on with the journey.

Once the gang arrived in Sootopolis City they headed to a hotel to see if they had rooms available to book for them for the week they were staying here for, whilst at Sootopolis they were going to meet up with Juan who was a friend of Ash's, Gary's and Emeralds Parents, but also they were going to train some more and also Juan is going to be telling them the story of Hoenn's Legends, Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza.

After booking into the hotel, they decided they were just going to train for a few hours before having some Dinner and then head to bed, before going to meet up with Juan tomorrow.

The next day, the gang woke up around 8am, and was meeting up with Juan at 8:30, they were going to be with him pretty much all day today, when the adults had spoke to him yesterday Juan had stated he had a friend of his with him as well, someone whom he mentored but is now also the gym leader of Sootopolis City Gym

At 8:30 the guys met up with Juan and his friend whom they found out was Wallace, had breakfast together, after eating the gang with Juan and Wallace decided to allow their pokemon out and due to being near water as well Ash was able to allow her Magikarp out which when Juan and Wallace saw her was in awe due to the fact it was a shiny Magikarp.

Juan was off talking to the adults whilst Wallace approached, Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald, when he approached them, he was shocked at how well trained all of their pokemon looked, and the fact they were all very protective over their trainers, when he got closer, he said hello to them all, and curious to know how they had their pokemon trained so well, when they weren't trainers yet, Ash stated it was because since they were 5 years old, all they have done was study and trained with their pokemon, and that even increased as the years went back, to include self defense, learning and training in aura, looking after pokemon, capturing and battling pokemon and training pokemon.

Wallace was very impressed with this, and stated so, he also stated that not alot of people their age had their drive, and that he can see them all going very far.

Wallace decided he was going to sit with the gang for the rest of the day and get to know them as they intrigued him, so he went and joined them and they all started to talk to one another.

Wallace found out that he got along with the group very easily, he noticed that Gary mainly wanted to be a pokemon battler and maybe in the future a professor, Emerald was into just capturing pokemon, and raising them rather than competing in tournaments whilst Ashlynn herself wants to compete in tournaments and contests, but wouldn't actually start the contests until she journeys around Hoenn, but she also stated that she will still train pokemon in contests battling and appealing before going to Hoenn region.

He was impressed by how well thought out and prepared she was.

Wallace was amused by how at peace Ashlynn seemed to be when surrounded by her pokemon, and he did mean literally surrounded by her pokemon, she was lying down, in the sun, and pretty much every pokemon she had on her where either on her somehow or next to her touching a part of her skin, and the pokemon such as Magikarp that couldn't be close by was as close as they can be by her without actually being out of the water, Wallace and Gary was sat on each side of Ashlynn whilst Emerald was sat next to Gary.

Wallace and the gang talked for several hours whilst the adults were talking as well, he had also commented to Ash that he could see that all of her pokemon absolutely adored and loved her, which she stated back saying that she also absolutely adored and loved her pokemon as well, to her their weren't just pokemon, tools to be used in a battle, they were her friends and family, and as such she treated them like that as well, which helped the bonds she had with each one be even more spectacular than most trainers, she also stated due to the fact she's adept in using aura as well she is able to perform aura bonds with her pokemon which allows her to communicate with them telepathically as well as sense their emotions whilst they can sense hers but also if she doesn't have all of her pokemon on her, she can still communicate with them no matter the distance so they are always with her no matter what, which impressed and surprised Wallace, Gary and Emerald commented that they can also do aura bonds after training with Ashlynn for many years in aura once she had started her training, although she had a year above them training wise, so she was able to help them learn things as well which helped them progress quicker than doing it on one's own.

For the next couple of days, Wallace, Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald got to know one another whilst the adults were just talking about different discoveries; Wallace had also introduced them to his pokemon, which Ash and the rest were excited to see and meet his pokemon, the pokemon Wallace had on him were the following: Luvdisc, Sealeo, Seaking, Whiscash, Milotic, Wailmer, Tentacool, lombre, Gyarados, Carvanha, Swampert and Starmie, which was the max amount of pokemon he was allowed to carry due to being an elite trainer, also due to being a Gym leader.

Ash and the rest of the gang allowed their pokemon out as well which ended up mingling with the each other as well as including Wallace's pokemon to join in with their games.

Ash and the rest of the gang were just talking and relaxing whilst watching their pokemon play and fool around, Wallace was also amazed at how quickly his pokemon became relaxed around the others as well. Whilst the pokemon were playing Ash was looking at Wallace's Milotic, she hasn't seen a pokemon that holds that much grace and beauty before and was amazed by it, Wallace noticing her looking at his Milotic decided to tell her all about his pokemon, how he had him and how long he has had him in his team, he also stated to her that his Milotic was his most precious pokemon as well, as he has had him the longest, Milotic also noticing Ash looking at him, decided he would come over to her as well to say hello, Ash smiled and decided she would give him some attention and affection which Milotic liked alot and nuzzled her like he does to Wallace, which made Wallace surprised but also smile.

Whilst Ash was fussing over Wallace's Milotic, Wallace was thinking about giving her a gift at seeing how strong her bonds are with her pokemon, he also thought about giving the other two some gifts as well, but he won't give them to them until they day before they leave to head back home to Kanto.

The next day, the adults decided that they were going to join in with the children, and have fun, due to the fact it was now towards the end of their week they were staying, so the gang decided to do a massive picnic, which included food for all of their pokemon, Wallace and Juan were sad to hear they were to leave tomorrow but the whole gang decided they would keep in touch with one another.

After having food and clearing up, Wallace decided to make an announcement thanking Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald for becoming friends with him and allowing him to meet their pokemon and join their group even if it was just for the week, which Ashlynn stated was not as they were definitely going to keep in touch with him as they were now friends which made Wallace happy as well and gave the girls hugs and Gary a man's hug, after hugging them, Wallace then stated that he had a gift for each of them, first he went up to Ash, and gave her a pokéball, he stated that in this pokéball is a pokemon that once fully evolves becomes like my most treasured pokemon, Ash getting the hint went wide eyed and thanked him and promised him she'd always love the pokemon no matter what, which made Wallace smile, next he went to Gary and also gave him a pokéball, he said that this pokemon is a fun type of pokemon especially when it fully evolves, it is a duel water and grass type called Lotad, after Gary thanked Wallace he went to Emerald and gave her a pokéball as well, stating that in this pokéball it was a pokemon that once evolves gains the duel typing of Physic and water, whilst the pokemon can be found more commonly in Kanto he believes this pokemon is suited to her and told her it is a Staryu, Emerald also thanked Wallace and gave him a hug.

Ash and the gang decided they were going to let out their knew pokemon straight away to bond with them, Ash's was first and she noticed it was a fish like pokemon like her Magikarp, Ash scanned the pokemon and noticed it was called a Feebas and gender was a Female, she then went up to the pokemon and introduced herself to her, asking if it was okay if she could perform an aura bond as well as if she wanted a nickname, Feebas was shocked but quickly agreed to both suggestions and so Feebas going the nickname Venus after the goddess of love and beauty in Roman mythology, Feebas loved the nickname and showed her approval by jumped into Ash's arms in an attempt to hug her which made ash giggle and hugged her as well, whilst Ash was bonding with her new pokemon Gary and Emerald was doing the same thing, Gary found out his new Lotad is a male, but didn't want a nickname and Emerald's Staryu did not have a gender and also didn't want a nickname.

Whilst the children were greeting and bonding with their new pokemon the adults were watching with smiles on their faces knowing that all three will go far when their journey finally starts.

The next day, the gang were all up at 9am decided to have one final meal with Wallace and Juan before heading off to catch their boat back home, after having breakfast and getting their stuff together they said their goodbyes to Wallace and Juan, but also reaffirming what they said yesterday about keeping in contact due to having their numbers Wallace gave Ash and Emerald a hug to say bye as well as Gary a man hug, they then joined their parents and hopped onto the pokemon they were flying on to reach where the airport was to head home, waving goodbye to Wallace and Juan as they took off.

The gang arrived at the ship port 4 hours later and their boat wasn't due to leave for another two hours so they checked themselves in, then decided to wait in the boarding area, 2 hours later and they started to board for a long journey back home.

3 days later the gang arrived back in Kanto, in Vermillion City, the adults quickly took out their flying pokemon and off the headed to Pallet Town.

A couple of hours later the gang arrived and headed to professor Oak's lab, to drop off their pokemon other than the ones that stay with them in their houses such as Thor, Amaterasu , and Riolu.

The next day Ash decided she would set up training for Venus, and the moves she would like her to learn where the following:

Endure, Icy wind, Snore, Water Pulse, Toxic and Hail.

Once she set up her training, Venus got to work on practising the first move, and learning that one before moving on to the next one and so forth and then finally going back to master them properly this went on for several months.

 **"Flashback Ended"**

AN:/

And finally, an update, sorry it has been a while, been really busy with work, as well as being in hospital, shall hopefully have another part out for you guys next week on Tuesday due to being off for the next couple of days, hope you enjoy this update though :-)

And the winner of the vote is Torchic, and don't worry for those who wanted her to have froakie she will still get him just in the original time line so when Canon Ash got him is when she will get him :-)

Next vote is now up on page as well for when she finally starts her journey as well, please vote ;)

xDisturbed-Angelx


	6. Chapter 5

AN:/

So here is the forth Holiday chapter, the guys are now going to Sinnoh, where they will once again meet up with old friends as well as make new ones :-) Enjoy

Pokemon Ashlynn will gain from Sinnoh

 **Pokemon Ash gets as a gift**

Abra – From Lucian (Sinnoh) – Given to at Age 13  
Skorupi – From Aaron (Sinnoh) – Given to at Age 13

 **Pokemon to be captured**

Buneary (Sinnoh) – Captured at Age 13

 **Pokemon to be rescued**

Shinx (Sinnoh) – Rescued at Age 13  
Budew (Sinnoh) – Rescued at Age 13

 **Chapter 4 – Ash and gang goes to Sinnoh.**

After Ash finished her flashback of her holiday to Hoenn, she looked over to the group where her Sinnoh pokemon were training, smiling at how she caught them and received them.

 **"** **Flashback"**

Today is a two weeks before Ashlynn's 13 birthday, in three weeks time the gang will be heading off to be on holiday to Sinnoh.

Ash decided to set up the new moves she wanted each of her pokemon to learn today and then continue to practice her aura.

 **The moves the pokemon will be learning are the following:**

Thor (Pichu): - Flash, swagger, sleep talk, substitute and confide.  
Amaterasu (Charmander): - Rest, attract, round, echoed voice, fling and will o wisp.  
Eevee: - Echoed voice, retaliate, swagger, sleep talk, substitute, secret power and confide.  
Hoppip: - Grass knot, swagger, sleep talk, U-turn, substitute and secret power.  
Dratini: - Rest, attract, round, swagger, sleep talk and substitute.  
Riolu: - Dig, double team, rest, attract, low sweep and round.  
Indra (Elekid): - Psychic, double team, facade, rest, thief and round.  
Hephaestus (Magby): - Fling, incinerate, will o wisp, swagger, sleep talk and substitute.  
Aurae (Pidgey): - Substitute, secret power and Confide.  
Ace (Spearow): - Swagger, U-turn, substitute, secret power and confide.  
Rattata: - Shadow ball, double team, facade, rest, thief and round.  
Coventina (Horsea): - Facade, rest, attract, round, scald and swagger.  
Hades (Houndour): - Protect, return, shadow ball, double team, sludge bomb and torment.  
Nox (Poochyena): - Rock smash, toxic, hidden power, sunny day, protect and rain dance.  
Luna (Igglybuff): - Water pulse, toxic, hidden power, sunny day, light screen and protect.  
Minerva (Cleffa): -Trick, water pulse, psych up, wonder room, grass knot and toxic.  
Aries (Ralts M): - Recycle, shock wave, signal beam, skill swap, snatch and snore.  
Athena (Ralts F): - Recycle, shock wave, signal beam, skill swap, snatch and snore.  
Mars (Deino): - Protect, rain dance, return, double team, torment and facade.  
Kurama (Vulpix): - Role play, snore, spite, zen headbutt, roar and toxic.  
Porygon: - Pain split, recycle, snore, trick, wonder room and toxic.  
Pinsir: - Snore, stealth rock, super power, cut, strength and rock smash.  
Scyther: - Rock smash, toxic, hidden power, sunny day, light screen and protect.  
Venus (Feebas): - Hidden power, ice beam, protect, rain dance, return and double team.  
Smeargle: - Attract, Protect, Rain dance, Ice beam, Rock smash, Rest, U-turn and Will o Wisp.

Once Ash had set up the pokemon with their new moves, she began to meditate to train some more in her aura, right now in her aura abilities she's at intermediate level, she still has a few more years of training yet left to do before she can call herself a master aura user.

This year for the holiday to celebrate Ashlynn's, Gary's and Emerald's Birthdays they are going to Sinnoh, when Ash had learnt of this she contacted Riley, Flint and Volkner to let them know, and they told her, they would meet up with them all when they arrive in Sinnoh, she also found out whilst speaking to them that Flint is now an Elite four member which she congratulated him for, and Volkner is now an electric type Gym Leader which she also congratulated him on his achievements, due to them stating that they will be with them for the 6 weeks they will be on holiday in Sinnoh Ash had asked if that would be alright, due to them being a gym leader or an Elite Four member, but both of them just waved her off stating that the League is now finished as its just been completed for the year, and that the next season is not yet to start quite yet, so they have a quiet time for about 2 months before it is due to start and even then, one Volkner's gym is the last gym so people need to gather all the other badges anyways before challenging Volkner and for Flint the winner of the league decided he wanted to train for a good 4 months before trying the Elite four challenge, so he has no duties for the elite four at the moment but could be called in at anytime, and Riley just stated that he's just a trainer / aura guardian so he can do what he pleases, unless of course the aura guardians are needed for something then he too would need to go.

Two weeks have passed and it is now Ash's birthday, the gang has decided there were just going to have a party just of Ash's family and closest friends, instead of trying to invite everyone from the different regions they have befriended.

With the party in full swing, it was time for presents, from her parents she received about 15 new outfits, as well as PJ's long sleeved ones as well as short sleeved ones and short type PJ's for the hotter weather also with the pj's she got two dressing gowns one for the hotter weather and one for the colder weather as well as slippers, also different types of shoes such as boots, high heeled, flats, and sandals, as well as 250k in money, from Professor Oak, she received 100k, personalized pencil case with full set of pens, pencils, colouring pencils, felts as well as pastels, with a drawing book for her sketch's and general drawings, as well as a camera for her with different photo frames, several for her family and some for her friends and new friends, from Blue, Yellow and Gary she received 50k as well as Jewellery, such as necklaces, bracelets, anklet bracelets and earrings with a Jewellery box to store her stuff, from Green and Silver and Emerald she received beauty type gift sets from them, containing makeup, and makeup brushes / sponges as well as make up removers and nail polish remover, skincare, perfumes and finally bath and body care which included shampoo's and conditioner she had also received 50k from them as well for a gift.

Ash had thanked them all for their gifts whilst being amazed at the things she got, although she's not a typical girly girl, she does appreciate the makeup and the other girly things she received.

After the presents it was time for food, which Delia with the help from Amelia (Yellow) and Aileen (Green) had prepared, she had also made a birthday cake for Ashlynn, with thirteen candles as well as it being triple layered sponge cake.

The party lasted until 12am, before everyone decided to head on home, with the party over now, the gang went to bed, before having to get up early to clean up from the party from the night, once the mess was all cleaned up, Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald went off to train their pokemon but also to train themselves, over the next week the gang trained but also was getting ready for their holiday to Sinnoh, as they leave on Saturday, and it is now Thursday, so tomorrow was to spend the day cleaning the clothes they wanted to take with them and packing as they will be leaving early hours in the morning on Saturday.

Ashlynn and the rest of the gang decided to only take 14 of their pokemon with them instead of all of them like they normally do, Ash had decided on Thor, Amaterasu, Riolu, Athena, Ares, Indra, Hephaestus, Eevee, Hoppip, Dratini, Aurae, Nox, Luna and Minerva.

Friday had finally came and the gang was up early to do all the washing and preparation for the holiday after all that was done the gang went to bed early to be up early in the morning to head over to Vermillion City to head to Sinnoh.

The boat trip from Kanto to Sinnoh will take 5 days in total, and once they arrive in Sinnoh they have to head off to Twinleaf Town where they will also meet up with Volkner, Flint and Riley before heading to the Region's Professor's Lab, whom Ash had learnt was called Professor Rowan.

On the ship there were plenty of things to do, such as swimming, training rooms for both people and pokemon, an area where battles can be taken, trading area for people whom wish to trade, relaxation areas, plus numerous of other things as well.

After a week of travelling on the boat the gang finally arrived in Twinleaf Town Sinnoh, upon arriving, Riley, Flint and Volkner spotted them all and started to head towards them to greet them, after saying hello to one another the gang with the newcomers headed off to Professor's Rowan's Lab.

Once they had arrived at the Lab Professor Rowan was already waiting outside to greet them all, once he had greeted them he showed them all around the lab and also introduced the younger guys to the starters of his region but to also update the guys pokédex's so they all scan the pokemon from the Sinnoh Region as well.

After meeting with Professor Rowan and getting their pokédex's updated Ashlynn, Gary, Emerald, Riley, Volkner and Flint decided to go outside and let out their pokemon to have some fun with, Riley, Volkner and Flint were impressed by Ash's pokemon that they had given to her, as they could sense how much stronger they all have gotten since being trained by her.

The gang had decided they were going to spend 3 days in Twinleaf Town which the Professor kindly offered them a place to stay in his place, which they accepted the offer.

Whilst the gang had stayed in Twinleaf Town the youngsters had trained and chilled out with one another whilst the adults chatted with Professor Rowan, the gang decided after staying in Twinleaf Town they were going to head off to Jubilife City next.

3 days have passed quickly and the gang was saying their goodbyes to Professor Rowan and then heading off to Jubilife City.

As Red, Silver, Blue, Professor Oak, Riley, Flint and Volkner had only one flying mount each it was decided that Professor Oak would take Gary on his Dragonite, Red would take his wife Delia, Silver would take his wife and Blue would take his wife, whist Riley would take Ashlynn and Flint would take Emerald due to Volkner's flying mount only being big enough for one person.

So off they went to fly to Jubilife City, it took 2 and half hours to fly from Twinleaf Town to Jubilife City, once the gang was there they booked into a hotel for 4 days whilst they were staying in the city. Although the City did not have very much to do the gang was able to visit different places such as the Jubilife TV, the pokétch company, they also signed up the a pokemon class for the day in the trainer's school just to see if they can learn anything new or if they already knew what they were teaching on the other 2 days the gang decided just to chill out and train their pokemon before heading off to the next city which they decided to go to Alamos Town.

The gang had now spent their 4 days in Jubilife City and was now preparing to fly off to Alamos Town, which in total would take 3 hours. They had left Jubilife City at 3pm so it would be 6pm when they would arrive at Alamos Town.

The gang had decided they were going to spend 5 days in Alamos town as there is quite a few things to see and do around the area.

Once they had arrived in Alamos town, the gang headed off to book into a hotel and have some food then chill out for the night before heading to bed to go on a tour of the city in the morning.

The next day the gang all got up at 7am, had breakfast in the hotel before heading off to the visitor centre to go on the tour around the city. The main attractions for the tour were the Space - Time tower and the pokemon garden, the tour only took 4 hours in total as they did go through the whole city, and stopped in a couple of souvenirs shops.

After the tour the gang had stopped off to have a bite to eat in a cafe not far from the Space-time Tower, after having food they had decided to get a proper look around the space-time tower, on the way there though the gang had bumped into three people who introduced themselves as Tonio, Alice and Alicia, Alicia being the adult of the group whilst Tonio and Alice were both around the same age as Ash, Gary and Emerald, Alicia being older than professor Oak, and the grandmother of Alice.

Alicia had decided to play some Oración which the pokemon the gang had out made them totally relaxed as it has the ability to calm any pokemon, after the song had finished she stated that she did not mind teaching the children to play the song so it was decided for them to come back tomorrow and learn to play the song.

The next day the gang headed off to Alicia's place to learn the Oración, Whilst Gary, Emerald and Ashlynn were learning Oración, Riley, Volkner and Flint were out getting some supplies together and also getting some for Ash, Gary and Emerald as well, and the adults were all relaxing in a local spa area.

Alicia provided food for Ashlynn, Emerald and Gary whilst the others got food near where their activities for the day were.

Learning the Oración was taking a bit of time, but Alicia thought that they would have most of it down if not enough to continue on their own by the end of the day.

Several hours later the gang had actually managed to learn most of the Oración song, they still had a little bit left to learn but by the end of the day they were able to learn the song and now was just to practice it to get it perfect.

After leaving Alicia's house the gang met up with their parents as well as Volkner, Riley and Flint, went to have some food before heading back to the hotel, to plan what they were going to do the next day.

The next day the gang all decided they were going to on the outskirts of the city in the surrounding forest for a picnic, the gang all allowed their pokemon out whilst they were having a picnic but they had also invited Alicia, Alice and Tonio.

After the picnic Ash, Gary, Emerald with Riley, Flint, Volkner and Alice and Tonio left to explore the woods a bit, they split into teams of 2, Ash and Volkner went together, Gary and Riley with Emerald and Flint, and of course Alice and Tonio joined teams together, they decided they would meet up at the edge of the woods in about 2 hours time, whilst the rest of the adults were just chilling at the lakeside near the forest edge, Ash and Volkner decided they would head south east into the forest to have a look around there, Volkner and ash chatted about different things like is she still looking forward to starting her journey and does she know what region she would like to start in, which she stated that yes she was still excited and looking forward to when she can finally start her journey and she stated that she will also travel her home region first before going onto others, but eventually she will go to all known regions. Whilst they were walking they had heard a noise like someone was crying, so heading off to the direction to where the noise was they saw 2 pokemon tied up, bruised and tired and hungry looking.

Ash was alarmed and quickly went into her bag pack and got out some pokemon food and some berries and potions to help heal the pokemon, Volkner stayed back and watched Ash work amazed, as never in his life has he seen such a person who cares so much about any type of pokemon.

As Ash got closer to the pokemon she noticed that one was a Budew and the other was a Shinx, she made herself look as nonthreatening as possible to get closer to the pokemon without them flinching with fear or looking like they would attack, once she had got to them, she put down the pokemon food with the mashed up berries in and gave a bowl each to the pokemon, when they were eating, Ash cut the rope off them, and was saying to them that she was just going to heal the wounds with the potion but there will be a slight sting and let both let her know that it was fire in poke speech which she could understand, so whilst they were eating, Ashlynn began to clean up the wounds with her potion, once done, they looked alot better, still slightly skinny due to not being fed in over a week but now they are free from the rope they will be able to feed themselves, but unknown to Ash, they both had a different idea and decided they liked the kind human female and wanted to join her as her pokemon, so when Ash got up to leave them they both ran up to her and started chattering and Ash went wide eyed and asked them if they were sure? Are you really sure that you want to become my pokemon? They both answered yes, so Ash captured them.

Once she had captured them, she allowed them out of the pokéballs and asked if they wanted nicknames which both stated they did, so Ash asked Budew if she liked the nickname Mielikki, which ash explained that she was a Finnish goddess of the forests and the hunt which Budew agreed to, and then Ash turned to Shinx and asked if he would liked to be called Raijin which Ash explained is the god of thunder, lightning and storms in the Shinto Religion, which he agreed to and so both had their new nicknames, after that ash then explained due to her being able to use Aura she would like to perform an aura bond with them both, which they both accepted straight away as well, after all that was done, Ash and Volkner realized the time and it was time to head back to the meeting point, as it was now nearing Dinner time.

Ash decided she would let her two new pokemon out when they were walking back to the meeting point; she had her Budew in her arms whilst her Shinx was walking on her right side, whilst Volkner was walking beside ash on her left side.

Once they had gotten to the meeting point Ash introduced Budew and Shinx to the rest of the gang before heading off to where the adults were and then introducing them both again to her parents the rest of the adults.

The next day Ash set up the training routine for her new captures.

For Shinx he will be learning the following moves: - Endure, helping hand, shock wave, snore and toxic.  
For Budew she will be learning the following moves: - Covet, endure, snore, synthesis, worry seed and cut.

Ash explained to both pokemon that if they struggle they can go to the other pokemon who have most than likely have learnt the move they are learning so they could help but if not to always go to her and she will try and help in any way possible, even if it is explaining a move as if they are a simpleton.

After explaining and setting up their new routines for their pokemon, they noticed that they only had one more day left in the city before heading off to Celestial Town, where Flint said that they would be meeting up with the rest of the Elite Four as well as the champion herself Cynthia.

The next day, the gang all got up around 7am was going to meet up with Alice, Alicia and Tonio for some breakfast at 8am, and then leave to start to go towards Celestial Town around 9:30am.

So whilst the gang were waiting for 8 O'clock to come around they started to pack up their things and get everything ready to leave after they have met up with Alicia, Alice and Tonio before heading off.

8 O'clock came around and they all left the hotel, met up with the others before heading to a little cafe near the time and space towers, to have some breakfast, Alicia, Alice and Tonio asked where they were going next and what other cities / towns are they planning on visiting whilst in Sinnoh, so they told them they were heading to Celestial Town for the next week before going to Snowpoint City, then afterwards they were going to Sunyshore City, Michina Town and finally to the Resort Area they have heard of.

After breakfast, the gang went back to the hotel to pick up their bags/ luggage and then booked out of the hotel, they then met up again with Alicia, Alice and Tonio getting ready to say bye to them, but not before exchanging contact details with one another so they can keep in touch, which made Ashlynn, Gary, Emerald, Tonio and Alice happy that they would not loose contact with one another after becoming fast friends.

The gang let out the pokemon they were going to fly on, Ash still pared up with Riley, Gary with his grandfather and Emerald with Flint and off they went and headed towards Celestial Town. They had worked out that it would take in total 8 hours to fly there so they were going to stop half way and have some lunch which Delia had already made and put them in an accessible bag which she has on her with several blankets for them to sit on.

After flying several hours the gang stopped on Route 208 to have some food, Delia and the rest of the adult females set up whilst the males got some fire wood together and some water and other things to help out, whilst Ashlynn, Gary, Emerald, Riley, Volkner and Flint walked around the area, as food wasn't going to be ready for another half hour to forty-five minutes the gang decided to see if there were any pokemon around they could catch, Ash had found a Buneary and decided she wanted the little pokemon as it was cute in her eyes, and just couldn't help herself, Gary had found a Aipom and decided he wanted to capture it and Emerald found a Cherubi whom she wanted to capture, so each sent out a pokemon and challenged the pokemon, Ash sent out Athena the Ralts (F) to battle Buneary, Gary had sent out his Spearow and Emerald send out her Eevee the battles were over quite quickly and each gained a new pokemon on their team.

They all headed back to where the Picnic was being set up, and then let out their new pokemon, Ash walked up to her new Buneary asked if the pokemon was a male or a female, Buneary confirmed that she is a female, then Ash asked her if she would like a nickname, which she did, so Ash gave her the nickname Aphrodite which Buneary loved. After nicknaming her new pokemon Ash then told her new pokemon she will be doing an Aura bond with her, which shocked the pokemon as she knew there were not alot of aura users out there but then she got exited due to the fact that HER trainer is Special.

Ash had done the aura bond and now was setting up her training, Ash gave Buneary her new moves to learn which the following are: - After you, covert, endeavour, endure, heal bell and helping hand.

After giving Buneary her new moves Ashlynn, Gary, Emerald, Riley, Volkner and Flint joined the rest of the Adults on the blankets and sat down for some food.

After eating the gang all packed up and started to fly again to get to Celestial Town, after another couple of hours flight they finally landed in Celestial Town, the gang quickly went to the only hotel in the place and booked 6 rooms, 3 family rooms, 2 doubles and a single room, after that they decided to chill out in the hotel for a bit before going down and having some Dinner.

Flint had talked to them and told them they were going to meet up with Cynthia, Aaron, Bertha and Lucian tomorrow, also he let them know that Cynthia's grandmother would be there as well.

After having dinner the gang all went up to their hotel rooms, and just spent some time with each of their families whilst Flint, Volkner and Riley went out Flint went to meet up with Cynthia and the rest of the Elite four to let them know they have arrived and Volkner and Riley just chilled out at the bar in the hotel.

The next day everyone woke up at around 8am, as they were meeting up with Cynthia, Aaron, Bertha and Lucian at 9am in the morning and spending the full day with them.

After showing and getting dressed everyone made their way down to the lobby of the hotel to meet up with each other before following Flint to where they were meeting up with the Elite four and the Champion.

The gang followed Flint to a cute little Cafe which was about a 15 minute walk from the hotel they were staying at. Once they had arrived there Flint quickly introduced everyone to Cynthia, Cynthia's grandmother Professor Carolina Aaron, Bertha and Lucian, then Ashlynn and group introduced themselves afterwards.

Once they had introduced themselves they went into the Cafe to have some breakfast, Ash found herself sitting next to Lucian and Cynthia, Aaron was sat near her parents, Bertha was sat near Professor Oak as was Cynthia's grandmother Professor Carolina, Flint was sat next to Riley and Gary, and Volkner was sat next to Gary's Parents who were sat next to Emerald and she sat next to her parents.

Soon they all ordered what they would like for Breakfast and Ashlynn found herself in a conversation with Lucian and Cynthia, they were talking about all sorts of things like what type of pokemon they like best although both Cynthia and Ash doesn't really have a favourite type but Ash stated that she just loved all types of pokemon even those who are misunderstood and ended up with bad reputation like Gyarados, or even pokemon people generally belittle due to the fact that they find them useless like Magikarp and Feebas, Lucian stated that he liked alot of different pokemon but he did love and prefer Physic type pokemon, he feels that he can connect to them better than other types, but he does have other types of pokemon but his main team are purely physic or has the physic type with a secondary typing or the physic type is the secondary typing.

They then started to talk about the pokemon they had on them, Cynthia stated she had her Dragon type pokemon Garchomp, her Aura pokemon Lucario and her Sea Slug pokemon Gastrodon Lucian stated he had his Alakazam on him plus his Mr. Mime and his Girafarig. Ash then stated she had on her currently Thor who is her Pichu, Riolu, a Male and Female Ralts that are Called Ares and Athena, her shiny charmander that is called Amaterasu, her Elekid Called Indra, her Magby Called Hephaestus, her Eevee, Hoppip, Dratini her Pidgey which is nicknamed Aurae, her Poocheyna called Nox, her Igglybuff called Luna, her Cleffa called Minerva and her most recent captures her Shinx called Raijin, a Budew called Mielikki but Mie for short and finally her Buneary called Aphrodite .

Cynthia and Lucian were surprised that she had so many of her pokemon on her, but Ashlynn did state she had more at Professor Oak's Corral, which then got into the discussion of what other pokemon she and the others had.

Cynthia talked about her main team but also her other pokemon which she had of course her main team which is what she users for championship battles consisted of her Garchomp, Gastrodon, Lucario, Togakiss, Spiritomb,

Roserade and her Milotic, Cynthia then stated that she does swap out her Togakiss and Roserade so if Roserade isn't in her team then its Togakiss and if it's not Togakiss then it's generally Roserade.

Cynthia also told them about other pokemon she has, which is her Torterra which was her starter that she got from Professor Rowan when she left on her journey, whilst her Garchomp was her unofficial starter like Ashlynn with her Pichu Thor, whom she got from her grandmother, she has a Staraptor, a Glaceon, a Rampardos, a Gallade and a Gardevoir, a Leafeon, a Altaria, an Absol and finally a Gorebyss.

Lucian went next told her about his main team which consisted of Alakazam, Mr. Mime, Girafarig, Medicham, Bronzong, he also stated that he got two other pokemon that battles for his main team which he switches out, who are Espeon and Gallade. His other pokemon that he owns are an Empoleon, which was his official starter from Professor Rowan, a Staraptor, a Luxray, a Floatzel, a Gardevoir and finally an Abomasnow.

Ash then listed all of her pokemon that they didn't know of already which consisted of her Spearow called Ace, her shiny Magikarp called Tiamat, a Rattata, a Houndour called Hades, a shiny smeargle, a Horsea called Coventina, a Deino called Mars, a shiny Beldum, a Feebas called Venus, a Vulpix called Kurama, a Porygon, a Pinsir and a scyther.

Once she had finished listing all her pokemon which amazed Cynthia and Lucian again the conversation just drifted onto other things like is she getting excited to go on her journey as that will be in a couple of years time as she was now 13 years old.

They had kept talking til it was time to leave the Cafe, they were going to head to Professor Carolina's house next, where they were all going to get to know one another better, Agatha, Professor Carolina, Professor Oak, Ash's Parents (Delia & Red) Emeralds Parents (Green & Silver) and Gary's Parents (Yellow & Blue) were going to spend some time together whilst Ashlynn, Gary, Emerald, Flint, Volkner, Riley, Cynthia, Aaron and Lucian would also spend some time together.

The adults decided that they would go instead of Professor Carolina's house and just talk there whilst the teenagers / young adults / adult (In Cynthia's case) decided to use Cynthia's Grandmothers back garden (Back yard for you Americans :p).

Once they got to the back garden they all let out their pokemon, each of Ashlynn's decided they didn't want to be anywhere else expect for practically on top of her, all attached to some part of her body somehow, whether they were on her shoulders, or head, or laying against her back, on her lap, curled up to her feet, they all were somehow touching some part of her, which made quiet a cute picture. Riley, Volkner and Flint were amazed at how strong looking her Elekid, Riolu and her Magby that they each had gave her looked now, but they still loved to just cuddle up to her, even though they have been with her the longest out of most of her pokemon except for Pichu, Charmander, Hoppip, Dratini and Eevee.

Cynthia noticing how strong most of Ashlynn's pokemon were asked a very interesting question, she had asked why haven't they evolved yet, Ash looked up at Cynthia and smiled and stated that each pokemon does not want to evolve until they have learnt all they can in that stage they are in, only when there is no more they can learn will they evolve, someone of them even said they do not want to evolve until she is on her actual journey as a celebration and to show off their bond.

Cynthia then asked how is it that the pokemon do not disobey you? I can tell that they are quite high levelled and normally if a person does not have badges they disobey that trainer, and Ashlynn once again smiled and said it is because of my bond with each and every one of my pokemon, I make sure i spend time with all of them, whether it is like what I am doing now just relaxing and having a cuddle with them all, or whether it is one to one training, or even just grooming them, I always make sure I bond with them no matter what, and they respect me because of that, to me Pokemon are not tools to be used to be thrown away discarded when they have lost the appeal if they have lost a match, they are friends / family members that stick with you through thick and thin, through wins and losses, and that is why I do not need badges for my pokemon to "Obey" me, they choose to listen to me, because they know I will never hurt or abandon them.

Cynthia then states so because they respect you they do not disobey you, that I can understand, you have spent quite alot of time with all of your pokemon, but what about your newest captures? Ones you haven't spent so much time with?

Ash looks at her most recent captures and says it is because of a number of different things,

1\. Some feel indebted towards me, I might of saved them from a situation where they have been with a previous trainer and gotten released from said trainer but also have been abused,

2\. Due to my aura, I perform Aura bonds with all my pokemon, thus enabling me to actually communicate with my pokemon, but also they feel at ease knowing that an Aura user is a person that is a guardian, they protect the pokemon of the planet not harm them and finally,

3\. I prove that in a pokemon battle I can command my pokemon with ease and still have them take hardly any damage and due to that if I have fought a pokemon to capture them, I have earned the right of said Capture by defeat, which then goes around to them then respecting me, and after Ashlynn finished her statements each of her pokemon on hand all called out their names in agreement to what she had said.

Cynthia was impressed with how Ashlynn thought and stated as much, and was impressed by the loyalty her pokemon showed her, Ash just stated that it was nothing, she trained for this so when her journey comes around she will be more prepared, Volkner, Flint and Riley just beamed at her, proud of the young lady she has become, Aaron and Lucian were just as impressed as Cynthia, and also stated so to Ash which she just thanked them for but shrugging saying that's really nothing.

For the next few hours they all just relaxed in the back garden talked about everyday life, Cynthia also talked about her Championship matches and the thrill she gets from battling the strong trainers that are able to pass the elite four to actually challenge, each trainer she faces makes her work that bit harder to keep her title of champion but then it is all about learning from the experience anyways.

After spending several hours in the back garden it was time for Lunch, Delia had already planned ahead and had popped to the shops whilst the other adults were talking and Ashlynn and the rest were in the back garden, she had bought several different meats and some vegetarian food, some sandwiches fillers such as Tuna Mayo, Egg Mayo, Chicken Mayo, Ham and Mustard and Cheese Sandwiches, she had also got things like corned beef pastries, mincemeat and onion pastries, plus a numerous of other things as well, to set up a Picnic / BBQ to have for everyone.

After having food everyone just chilled out together all getting to know one another, they had decided to meet up again tomorrow, but this time Professor Carolina had stated she was going to tell them a story of the Sinnoh legends, which got the attention of everyone there that hasn't heard the story before so practically the whole group other than those originally from Sinnoh to begin with.

Once the gang got back to the hotel they all went up to Ashlynn's and her Parents room and chilled out there, they split into two groups and decided to play different types of games and card games to pass the time before going down to the buffet area to have Dinner. After dinner the gang went into their separate rooms and just chilled out for the night before heading to bed.

The next day the gang all got up at 8am again ready to meet up with the others at 9am to have breakfast again but this time they were going to eat at the restaurant inside the hotel, as its free for the people who are staying in the hotel but others have to pay for the meal but it does not cost much. Once everyone was ready and met up with the others in lobby of the hotel they headed on to where the restaurant is and got ready to order, this time Ashlynn was sat next to Riley and Aaron.

Riley and Ashlynn were talking about their aura training, and how that Riley believes that soon Ashlynn can become a full fledge aura guardian and not just a trainee, Aaron was now and again asking them questions about what does Aura training entitle and can anyone learn how to use Aura and other questions similar to that nature.

Riley stated that he thinks by the time Ashlynn is ready to go on her journey she would have completed the aura guardian training to become a full fledged member, with the rate she is currently going with her studies and training.

The waitress arrived then so the conversation naturally died down as they have to order their food, but after ordering their food the conversation went onto different things such as pokemon training, and what type of pokemon is she hoping to capture in the future and things like that.

After breakfast the whole gang went back to Professor Carolina's house and was out in the back garden again, but this time it was due to the telling of the Sinnoh Legends.

Carolina began "A long time ago, when really Sinnoh had just been made, the creatures we now know as pokemon and we as humans lived very separate lives unlike today where we are friends with them, some train them to battle some to contents some just for a companion for the household they live in, some to keep their gardens nice ect, but even back then, just because they lived separate lives it is not to say they did not help one another, but in actual fact they indeed did, they had supplied each other with goods and supported each other. One such pokemon proposed to the others to always be ready to help humans, it asked that pokemon be ready to appear before humans for all times. As of now to this day, pokemon appear to us if we venture into tall grass." This is now known as the Sinnoh Region Myth, I will tell you each myth of the Sinnoh legends and of the region that will apply for you guys.

The next myth I will tell you is the Original Story about the creation of the pokemon world, it goes like this Professor Carolina stated. "In the beginning, there was only a churning turmoil of chaos. At the heart of chaos, where tall things became one, appeared an Egg. Having tumbled from the vortex, the Egg gave rise to the Original One. From itself, three beings the Original One did make. Time began to spin. Space began to expand. From itself again, three living things the Original One did make. The two beings wished, and from them, matter came to be. The three living things wished, and from them Spirit came to be. The world created, the Original One took to unyielding sleep."

The next myth I will now tell you all about is the Sinnoh Myth, which is a myth that refers to the Lake Guardians that are known as Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf. Professor Carolina then continued with the final Sinnoh Myth "Three pokemon there were. Into the lakes they dove. Deeper, deeper, drawing no breath. Deeper, deeper they dove. Into suffocating depths they dove. Deeper than deepest they alight. From the lake floor they rise. Bearing with them the power to make vast lands, they rise again."

After saying the final Myth, Professor Carolina went into explaining about all the different Sinnoh legendaries, she had stated that the Original One is known to us as Arceus the God Pokemon, the three beings he created first were the ones known to us as Palkia, Diagla and Giratina, then the three ones he created afterwards were the Lake Guardians also known as Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf. Carolina then said that Sinnoh had many other legendary pokemon that are known as well such as the Lunar duo, Darkrai and Cresselia, then you have the sea guardians such as Manaphy and Phione, you also have Heatran, Regigigas, and finally Shaymin.

Ashlynn then stated she knew about the legendaries of Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, such as Mew, (Mewtwo doesn't exist yet) Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Entei, Suicune, Raikou, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi, Latios, Latias, Regirock, Registeel, Regice, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Jirachi and Deoxys. Ash then stated that in Kanto they are told that Mew is the creator of all pokemon, due to the fact that the pokemon has the DNA of every pokemon known and then even some that are unknown, and can learn every single type of attack expect for maybe the legendaries signature moves like Ho-Oh with sacred Fire, Lugia with Aero Blast ect.

After exchanging different stories about the legendaries for a couple of hours it was now lunch time, Delia with the help of Carolina, Yellow and Green started to prepare the picnic for them to have.

Delia had also noticed that her little girl although not that little any more considering she's a teenager, kept getting a blush whenever Aaron or Lucian would speak with her, which made her giggle as it seems her daughter is now getting her first crush on people.

Riley, Volkner and Flint had also noticed this, and decided to tease the girl, which had made her huff at them, afterwards Delia decided that she would speak with Ash and just explain that it is perfectly natural to gain crushes on people at her age.

After food Delia did have that conversation with Ash which embarrassed her much to her mother's amusement.

For the next couple of days the adults of the group with Carolina and Bertha had spent time with one another like Ashlynn and her lot with Cynthia and her lot had also spent more time with one another, Ash even making a friend within Cynthia, as well as Lucian and Aaron, they did all sorts of different activities together, even trained their pokemon together and even themselves, they also watched Ashlynn and Riley spar with their aura, and also train with it and meditate.

Finally came to the last night of being in Celestial Town before they were going to move on to the next place to visit which is Snowpoint City.

The gang had decided they were going to start to head to Snowpoint City in the morning around 10am, as it will take a few hours to fly there. They had decided to have breakfast together one last time before heading off.

As it was on the final night the gang all went to a fancier restaurant with Cynthia saying she will pay for their meals as a gift to them from herself, but she also stated she had gifts for Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald as well. Aaron and Lucian also stated that each of them had gifts for the three of them.

Lucian gave them books about how to raise a physic type pokemon, as well as how to use physic powers, he had also gave them a pokéball each and stated that the pokemon in the pokéballs are all pokemon that had hatched from his own team, with that they opened their balls, Ash noticed she had an Abra, whilst Gary and Emerald both had a ralts each, Gary's one was a male whilst Emeralds one was a female, they all thanked him for his gifts with Ashlynn also giving him a hug.

Aaron then went next and gave them also a book on how to raise bug types, he said that even though bug types have the name of being one of the weakest typing out there, there are ways of making them alot stronger than normal, and then he gave them each a pokéball as well, Ash released her pokemon and noticed it was a Skorupi, whilst Gary and Emerald was a Combee each for them, which both were female, so they were able to evolve into Vespiquen, once again they all thanked him for the gifts with Ash giving him a hug as well.

Cynthia of course went last, she had bought them a booklet with information on all known legendaries currently from their home region of Kanto all the way to Kalos, she had also gave them different items that will help boost their pokemon's attacks as well as different vitamins and medicine, she had also giving them around 30,000 pokedollars each to help them on their way for when they do start on their journey. Ashlynn and co again thanked her for her gifts with them all giving her a hug.

Afterwards it was time for bed, Ash decided that she would set up a training regime with her new pokemon in the morning, before heading off to Snowpoint City.

The next morning, they had all awoken at 7am, they started to pack their stuff away and then get ready to meet up with Cynthia, Aaron, Bertha, Lucian and Professor Carolina for breakfast then also to say their goodbyes before heading off.

Ash had packed her items quite quickly so she let out her Abra and Skorupi, asked if they wanted a nickname both had replied in the negative to a nickname, then Ash stated that she would like to perform an aura bond with each of them and where they okay with that which they both got wide eyed at this and nodded majorly, so she then preformed the aura bonds with them. After doing the aura bonds with her new pokemon, she set up their training regime as well as the moves they will be learning.

Abra: - Endure, gravity, knock off, magic coat, magic room and recycle.  
Skorupi: - Endure, knock off, snore, cut, rock smash and toxic.

After she gave them their training regime and new moves, she returned them to their pokéballs and then finished getting ready.

It was now time to meet up with everyone downstairs for breakfast; they all grabbed their bags and headed to meet everyone. Once downstairs they headed off to the little cafe that they had breakfast the first morning they were in Celestial town.

Once they arrived at the cafe they all sat down and ordered food, conversation was about where they were headed off to next which they stated they were heading to Snowpoint City.

Flint was not looking forward gong to Snowpoint City due to it being too cold for his fiery personality and his fire type pokemon which made them all laugh, and said that his pokemon would be able to keep him warm.

After breakfast it was time to head off to Snowpoint City, Red and Blue had worked out that it would take roughly 4 hours to fly there from Celestial Town.

So after they left the Cafe they had all gathered their bags, said their goodbyes and that they would keep in contact with the rest of them before letting out the flying pokemon they were going on to head to Snowpoint City.

Once they had arrived at Snowpoint they headed off to a restaurant to have some Lunch before heading off to find the hotel they pre-booked at.

Once they arrived at the hotel they all booked in and then went off to their rooms they had booked to unpack for the week, they were going to stay at Snowpoint city for several days before heading on to another place.

Once they were in Snowpoint City they had looked at different places they could go to whilst they were in the City.

They decided that the youngster were going to go to the Snowpoint trainer's school for 2 days and then after that they will visit the Snowpoint temple but on the last day they will be just relaxing before they head off to Sunyshore City.

Ashlynn, Emerald and Gary went to the Snowpoint trainer's school and when they got there they found out that the teacher there Candice was also the gym leader of Snowpoint City. After introducing themselves Candice told them that the purpose of the school was to get young people whom are interested in travelling and capturing pokemon or older people who have travelled some and got pokemon but something disturbed their travels further along and stopped travelling, to be ready to travel again or ready to travel, they would be learning different battle strategies, how to care for their pokemon, how to make pokemon food, and other treats for them, although Ash, Gary and Emerald already knew all this, it wouldn't hurt to have different ways of doing things, so they sat down and listened to the lectures and studies for the next two days.

After two days of the school it was finally time to go to the Snowpoint Temple, they had met up with Maria who is the temple guardian, who was also going to show them around and tell them the story of the temple.

Maria told them that the temple is said to be home to a legendary pokemon, as you go further into the caves right to the bottom to the cavern before the door you will see some pictures which look like the three regi's from Hoenn, (Regice, Regirock & Registeel) but also another pokemon that is similar to the three regi's which is called Regigigas which they believe that is the pokemon that has made its home in the temple, but they also know that the other three regi's have something to do with being able to see Regigigas, but as they don't have them, they never know the truth if it is there or not.

After the tour the gang decided to head back to the hotel, and have some food, before relaxing the rest of the time.

The next day they were going to head to Sunyshore City, which Volkner was excited about due to the fact it was his home town.

The next day the gang all got up at 9am, had breakfast in the hotel before packing up their stuff and clocking out of the hotel, before heading off to Sunyshore City which by flying will take about 3 hours from Snowpoint City.

After setting off and flying for three hours the gang had arrived at Sunyshore City, Volkner had already stated before that they can stay with him in the house that is attached to the gym as there will still be plenty of space, so they didn't have to pay for hotel fares ect, as Volkner was going to allow them to stay at his place, Delia, Yellow and Green decided that they would do a food shop and instead of eating out all the time like they have been they could do Home Made Meals for a change instead but still go out maybe 2 this week, one in an evening and the other on the morning they leave before going to the Resort Area which is only accessible via boat.

As Sunyshore City is a port city the boat they will go on to head to the Resort Area can be caught from the City they do not need to travel elsewhere first.

So whilst Delia, Yellow and Green were shopping, Professor Oak, Red, Blue and Silver were looking around the gym, whilst Volkner, Flint, Riley, Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald were all chilled out in the lounge area of Volkner's house, Volkner explained there weren't much to do but, they could go and see different ships that are ported here as well as to see the Sunyshore City Lighthouse, but they also have a beach which was not far from the Gym which they could just chill out.

So for the next couple of days the pokemon gym for training, relaxed at the beach, or inside the house or visited the ports to see the different ships and visited the lighthouse, the ships they saw at the port were the S.S Sinnoh which ferries from Snowpoint City to Sunyshore City to final the Fight Area, the other boats where just show boats that were of famous ones that have sunk or been destroyed somehow such as the S.S Cussler who hit an iceberg and sank.

The days went quickly and before they knew it the gang had been in Sunyshore for a week and it was now time to catch the ferry to head to the Resort Area.

On the day they were to leave for the Resort Area, the gang all woke up at 8am, packed up their stuff before going out to have breakfast; they then got their stuff from Volkner's house before heading off to the ports where the boat awaited them to head off to the Resort Area.

Whilst on the boat there were different things that could be done, different stalls to buy from ect, as the boat trip will actually take 8 hours, they will have Lunch on the ship but will have Tea (Dinner) at the resort area.

After 8 long hours they had finally arrived at the resort area. Once they had got there they quickly found their villa they were given to stay in, in their villa, they had found they had their own pool, spa area, a hot tub (Jacuzzi) and a Sauna.

The Resort Area was just a peaceful town, with hardly any disturbances and had finished their holiday off very nicely, not worrying about anything and just relax, the youngsters had fun activities they could do, but also can relax themselves with their pokemon, in total they had spent two weeks with them before it was finally time to head back to Twinleaf town, they were going to head back to Sunyshore City before then flying back to Twinleaf Town.

So 8 hours later on the boat to get to Sunyshore City they had finally arrived, even though Volkner is from this town and his gym is here he is still heading with the others to say goodbye to them, they decided that they would start the rest of the journey tomorrow as it was getting late now, and it would take a good 8 hours in total to fly to Twinleaf Town from Sunyshore City.

So once again Volkner allowed them to stay at his place, so the next morning they were all up at 7am had breakfast and was ready to go, they decided they would stop half away have some food, then continue on and have their Tea (Dinner) when they got to Twinleaf Town.

8 hours later they had finally arrived at Twinleaf Town only stopping the once for their food, they decided to eat a quiet little Cafe which was not far from the Professor's Lab as their ship did not leave for Kanto til 7pm and it was only just gone 3pm now, so they rested for a bit chatted, when it was 5:30pm the gang started to make their way back to the port to go back home, they had all check-in first before boarding, so once they had checked in they then said their goodbyes to Volkner, Flint and Riley, each of the males giving Ashlynn a hug but Riley and Volkner also gave her a peck on the cheek which made her embarrassed which the three males plus her mum noticed.

After saying goodbye to the three of them, they separated, the gang all heading to board the boat whilst the other three heading outside to fly back to each of their home towns / islands (In Riley's Case).

1 hour later the Ship leaves the port and they were on their way back to Kanto, Ashlynn during this time was having some flashbacks of fun moments but also noticing her slight crushes on certain people.

A week later they were finally back in Kanto, they were going to head home straight away, to Pallet Town which would only take 2 – 3 hours flying, so off they went back home.

Once they arrived home, all the families spilt up and said their goodbyes to one another, so they all went back to their homes to unpack from their holidays and sort out their laundry and everything else that would need to be sorted before just relaxing at home.

Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald were wondering where they would be going next year for Holiday, they can only hope that it was as good as this years one.

 **AN –**

 **Finally done, yay! Taking me alot longer than expected, hopefully the next chapter will be out in the next couple of days, fingers crossed things go well with me being able to write more than ever.**

 **I won't actually call the parents by their full names only their nicknames unless they are getting told off by someone else, mainly Delia or Professor Oak :p)**

 **The Sinnoh Myths I had gotten from the website Pokemon Wikia, Sinnoh Mythology – In no way do I own what is written there or anything else, just using the resources available otherwise I wouldn't of known the full myths :p**

 **Thanks for Reading :-) Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review, if you didn't like it, don't bother but if you have advice for me i'm more than happy to hear it :-).**

 **Thanks**

 **xDisturbed-Angelx**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN :/**

This is the Unova Region Holiday, hope you enjoy guys :-).

I had just realised I did not answer all the questions in my AN for last chapter so will do so in this part. Although I did answer the person via a message this is encase others have similar questions :p

May30: - Yes all of the regions will be in different stories, makes it a tad easier for me than having one massive story in on document :p as for the pokemon movies Yes I will be doing them, some of them might not be in there but that will be due to other circumstances but the main pokemon movies I will definitely do. As for the episodes I will endeavour to do all episodes but I might end up just doing them but put a bunch of episodes together and make them shorter so you not reading them all, as for the princess day, I already have a few ideas for it, so it will be in there, but because this is a female Ash story, it won't be completely cannon there will be some aspects of Cannon, but not all. Hope this answers all your questions :-)

Ghost Edge – Don't worry I haven't forgotten ;) she won't really know about these abilities until much later when she is already on her journey :-).

 **Pokemon Ashlynn will get in the Unova Holiday.**

 **Pokemon Ash gets as a gift**

Purrloin – From Grimsley  
Axew – From the elder of the village of dragons  
Roggenrola - From Mum and Dad  
Litwick – From Professor Oak  
Tynamo– From Yellow & Blue  
Rufflet – From Green & Silver

 **Pokemon Ash Rescues**

Panpour  
Pansage  
Pansear

(all together as they are siblings)

 **Pokemon Ash captures**

Blitzle  
Lillipup

 **Pokemon moves to be learnt this chapter.**

Thor – No new moves able to be learnt  
Amaterasu – Shadow Claw, Swagger, Sleep talk and Substitute.  
Dratini – Secret Power and Confide.  
Eevee – No New moves able to be learnt  
Hoppip – Dazzling gleam and Confide.  
Hephaestus – Secret Power, Power-up punch and confide.  
Indra – Fling, charge beam, flash, volt switch, swagger and sleep talk.  
Aurae – No new moves able to be learnt  
Ace – No new moves able to be learnt  
Ratatta – Charge beam, retaliate, thunder wave, grass knot, swagger and sleep talk.  
Coventina – Sleep talk, substitute, secret power and confide.  
Beldum – No new moves able to be learnt  
Abra – Role play, shock wave, signel beam, skill swap, snatch and snore.  
Skorupi – Venoshock, hidden power, sunny day, taunt, protect and rain dance.  
Hades – Flame charge, rest, thief, round, incinerate and will-o-wisp.  
Nox – Return, dig, shadow ball, double team, torment and rest.  
Aphrodite – Low kick, magic coat, shock wave, snore, water pulse and cut.  
Luna– Rain dance, safeguard, dig, double team, reflect and facade.  
Minerva – Swagger, hidden power, sleep talk, sunny day, substitute and light screen.  
Ares – Trick, wonder room, zen headbutt, calm mind, toxic and hidden power.  
Athena – Trick, wonder room, zen headbutt, calm mind, toxic and hidden power.  
Raijin – Hidden power, light screen, protect, rain dance, return and double team.  
Smeargle – Venoshock, Power-up punch, confide, Cut, Double team and swagger.  
Mielikki – Toxic, venoshock, hidden power, sunny day, protect and rain dance.  
Riolu – Fling, shadow claw, pay back, retaliate, swords dance and bulldoze.  
Venus –Facade, rest, attract, round, scald and swagger.  
Mars – Rest, thief, round, incinerate, thunder wave and psych up.  
Kurama –Hidden power, sunny day, protect, safeguard, return and dig.  
Porygon – Sunny day, protect, rain dance, return, double team and aerial ace.  
Pinsir – Toxic, bulk up, hidden power, sunny day, hyper beam and protect.  
Scyther – Rain dance, roost, safe guard, return, brick break and double team

 **Chapter 6**

After Ashlynn finished her flashback she noticed it was getting late so decided to head on home for the night before continuing to think about all that has happened.

The next day, Ashlynn was once awake early; she quickly had breakfast and then started her daily routine of training, and set up her pokemon training as well for the day. As Ashlynn was thinking on this she realised that it was only 3 more weeks left til it is her 15th Birthday, to where they finally found out they were going on holiday to the Kalos region, they had also heard recently about the new region called Alola but they would not be going, but she was going to research more information about it, and possibly go on a journey there but for now, she is quite content to journey the 6 well known regions.

As Ash was looking around her pokemon she spotted her Purrloin, Axew, Roggenrola, Litwick, Tynamo, Rufflet, Panpour, Pansage, Pansear, Blitzle and Lillipup training with her older pokemon, smiling as she remembers how she got her new friends from her holiday in Unova, even though she has had them for nearly a year now, they are still quite skittish around her older pokemon especially the three siblings (Pansear, Panpour and Pansage.)

 **"** **Flashback Starts"**

It was approaching Ashlynn's 14th Birthday soon, and the gang all found out in the next month they will be heading to Unova for this year's holiday. They found out this holiday will only last a month before heading back home, there were only a few places they wanted to visit in Unova which were the following Nuvema Town, Castelia City, Nacrene City, Nimbasa City, Absentia Natural Park, Eindoak Town, Kingdom of the Vale and finally Village of Dragons. They know when they finally arrive in Unova they will be at Nuvema Town, first to meet up with that regions professor as well as that is where the boat gets into dock.

After learning about the places they would be visiting in Unova, the gang all went back to training their pokemon and themselves.

Time flew by quickly and before the gang knew it, it was time for them to start packing to go to Unova due to them going to Unova the next day.

After packing what they would need it was time for dinner then off to bed.

The gang all woke up the next morning at 6am, each individual family all got ready showered dressed and packed the last minute items such as shampoo, conditioner, toothbrushes and paste ect and then they all met up at professor oak's lab to have breakfast before setting off to Vermillion City to head to Unova, and unlike when they went to Sinnoh, Hoenn, Johto ect they will be flying there but taking a ship home.

This time Ashlynn has decided that she would take all of her pokemon with her instead of leaving some behind like last time, the same with Gary and Emerald as well.

Everyone was now all packed up and ready to go, so they were all heading towards Professor Oak's lab for some breakfast and then heading off to Vermillion City for the plane to Unova.

They arrived in Vermillion City with 3 hours left to spare before they have to board the plane, so they quickly booked in and just stayed in the waiting areas for their flight to be called, Gary, Emerald and Ash all had things on them such as music players, and hand held game consoles and books so they have things they can do whilst they wait without being bored, as the flight will take 12 hours to get to Unova.

The three hours had passed quickly and they were all now boarded on the plane, waiting for takeoff.

12 hours late the gang arrived in Unova in Nuvema Town, where a friend and colleague of Professor Oaks will be picking them up and driving to Nuvema Town lab, and this person was none other than Professor Aurea Juniper, Unova's regional professor.

Once they had met up with Professor Juniper they all introduced themselves to her and stated it was nice to meet her, whilst Professor Oak, started to catch up with her to see how she was doing and everything.

Once the gang had arrived at Professor Juniper's lab she introduced them to her father Cedric Juniper, who greeted them all after they introduced themselves to him, as it was early evening, the gang decided they would have dinner and then settle down for the night whilst having a look around tomorrow, as they were only going to stay in Nuvema Town for 3 days before heading off to the next city they wanted to visit.

The next day the gang all woke up at 7am, they were to join with Professor Juniper and Cedric for breakfast, and then after breakfast, Professor Juniper will be updating the guys pokédex's so they have the Unova region as well on them.

For the next couple of days they just relaxed with Professor Juniper and had a look around Nuvema Town, different shops the gang all decided they would buy some clothes and other things from the town.

It was the day they were finally going to travel to a different city in Unova, so the gang had all got up around 7am, had breakfast with the Juniper family before packing and heading off to their next destination which they decided to go to Castelia City.

Flying from Nuvema Town to Castelia City took 3 hours in total, once they had gotten to the village they went to where they had booked the hotel and got signed in, they headed up to their rooms to put their suitcases and the other things in them, before grabbing what they would need and having a wonder around the area. They had decided they would only stay 2 days in this city before moving to the next location.

Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald decided they were going to go to Castelia Park, which is only accessible via the sewers, they also decided to check out Central Plaza and the Pokemon Centre.

Everyone was due to meet up back at the hotel at 5pm, it is now 12pm, so they have 5 hours to do whatever they wished to do, the gang decided they would head off to get some food off one of the street food carts before heading towards the sewers to go to the gardens.

It had taken the gang 15 minutes to get to the Gardens but once they were there, they had been surprised; the park was shaped like a Poké ball, with dark grass patches in the corners but also very similar to the National Park in Johto but on a smaller scale.

They spent an hour in the park, just chilling out and wondering around before heading back, this time they decided they would head to the pokemon centre next as they have found out this center holds abandoned and abused pokemon that can be adopted.

Once they had arrived at the Pokemon Centre the gang had quickly gone up to the Nurse Joy that was in charge and enquired about the pokemon that are able to be adopted from them.

Once Nurse Joy had explained the process to the children, Ash decided to ask if there were any pokemon currently available to be adopted as she has experience with abused and abandoned pokemon already.

Nurse Joy found no problem with them adopting pokemon, so they went and followed Nurse Joy to where they are housed to have a look at them, first she stopped in front of a pokemon called Ducklett, which Emerald decided she would adopt, the next pokemon was a Vanillite which Gary decided to adopt and finally Nurse joy stopped in front of three pokemon, she turned to Ashlynn and stated that these three pokemon are all siblings and cannot be separated so must be adopted together, they are called Panpour, Pansage and Pansear. Ash took a good look at them and decided she would adopt these pokemon.

The gang all thanked Nurse Joy, who also thanked them for adopting the pokemon and then left the Pokemon Centre, they decided as they were only half hour in total in the pokemon centre they would head off to Central Plaza as there was quite a bit they could do there, in the central part of the Plaza there is a park, also a large flowing fountain which has been said to bring both people and pokemon together, also on the streets around the plaza are many different shops and street merchants.

They walked around the area having a look at the different shops and street merchant's items they have for sale, they picked up some stuff which would be helpful for their journeys like the incense especially if they wanted to breed certain pokemon if they have them later on or not. After an hour and 15 minutes walking around and looking at the different stalls the guys headed back to where they were going to meet up with the parents.

When Ash, Gary and Emerald got to where their parents were they quickly said hello before going into the restaurant for some food then head back to their hotel.

Once they arrived back in the hotel, the gang let out their new pokemon, Ashlynn made her aura bond with each of them, and then started talking to them seeing if they wanted nicknames or no, they all confirmed they didn't, but if things got confusing just to call them the last part of their names instead of their first names so sear, pour and sage. After the chat, Ash set up their training routines. The following moves are the ones I would like for you each to learn

Pansage: - Covet, endeavour, endure, gastro acid, giga drain and helping hand.

Panpour: - Covet, endeavour, endure, gastro acid, helping hand and ice punch.

Pansear: - Covet, endeavour, endure, gastro acid, fire punch and helping hand.

Once she had set up their training she then introduced them to the rest of her pokemon and her family and friends, whom all greeted them.

After introducing her new pokemon to her family, friends and other pokemon everyone decided it was time to chill out for a few hours before heading for tea, they all decided to just hang out in one of the hotel rooms and play a variety of games.

It was now time for their evening meal and the gang decided they were going to eat in the hotel tonight, afterwards they would train some with their pokemon before finally going to bed.

The next day the gang decided they would explore more of the city as well as getting to know their new pokemon, so they decided to take the new pokemon with them around the city, getting to know them and bonding with them.

Once they were out of the hotel after having breakfast, they looked for a map to see where they can explore today, Ashlynn stated that she thinks that they should also go to the park again today, and just relax and train a little bit with their pokemon, as for tomorrow they will be heading off to another city.

For today they decided they were going to Castelia Park, with their pokemon to get to know their new members and get them introduced to their teams as well as set up a light workout for themselves and their pokemon for a couple of hours before, heading off to Mode Street which has Studio Castelia and Casteliacone and then to Gym Street which has the Castelia City Gym and the Medal Office of which all were looking forward to going in and exploring, also much later when it is time for dinner they will be meeting up with their parents in Narrow Street to go to Café Sonata, as their parents have heard good things about the Café and they are all looking forward to see what they have on offer to eat.

The guys had quickly got to where the park was and let out their pokemon, they sat down and started to talk to their team members and were now getting to know their newest ones.

After about half an hour of talking to their newest team members, they then decided to start doing some light training, and stretches for about an hour and half before heading off to get something to eat and then going to the next place they wanted to visit.

After an hour and half of training and stretches, the gang finally got up and returned their pokemon to head off to one of the food stalls in the side streets to have something to eat before heading to Mode Street to have a look around Studio Castelia and Casteliacone to have an ice-cream.

After eating their food they started to walk to Mode Street, it took 20 minutes from where they were to get to mode street and now they were outside of the Studio Castelia to go and have a look at the different displays of art they have in the gallery, once they entered the building, the man whom owns Studio Castelia decided he was going to show them around as he had nothing to do and was slightly bored, so off they went to look around the different pictures, as they went along they had noticed that none of burgh's paintings are on display so they had asked the owner why is that, which he then explained it was due to the fact that Burgh prefers to display his own paintings in the Castelia gym where he is the gym leader, after touring the building and seeing the many different art displays they were finally done, they thanked the owner for giving them a tour and then left to head to the stand of where Casteliacone is, they have heard all about this place before, and cannot wait to try some of their famous ice-cream, from where they were it was only a 2 minute walk to the stall and they then bought some ice-cream each, there were so many different flavours to choose from, you had the normal ones such as vanilla, chocolate, mint, strawberry and then different ones such as cookie dough, cookies and cream, cotton candy, raspberry ripple, mango and green tea. Ashlynn decided to have a three scoop cone which contained of vanilla, mint chocolate chip and cookie dough. Gary had 3 scoop as well which was chocolate, raspberry ripple and cookies and cream, whilst emerald had 3 scoop as well of mint chocolate chip, mango and green tea. They paid for their ice-creams and sat near the place to eat them.

After eating the ice-cream they decided it was time to head off to the gym street and have a look around there before heading to meet up with their parents for their evening meal. It took the gang 20 minutes to get to Gym Street from Mode Street but once there; the gang had found the Castelia Gym very quickly and entered the building, what the gang did not know was that when they entered the building, the gym leader Burgh was alerted and went to meet them. Once Burgh got to the front of the gym where the gang all were he quickly introduced himself to them all, and asked why they were in the gym, to which Ashlynn replied back introducing themselves then explaining that they were just interested in having a look around as they have heard the gyms here are much more different than the ones they have back at home, so Burgh suggested that he could take them on a tour around the place, due to him being the gym leader, but also to show them his art as well, if they were interested in viewing which they were and stated as much, the gang whilst being shown around started talking to burgh and was getting to know him. In the end they had spent a good couple of hours with him in his gym.

Before leaving to go visit the Medal Office, Burgh had also offered to go with them and show them around there as he knew the area quite well, the Medal Office was just across the way from where Burgh's gym was so it did not take long to arrive there, they had entered the building and Burgh quickly started to explain about the Medal Office and what they host in the building and explaining that it only has three floors, the first floor housed the Name Rater, the Pokemon masseuse and the Feeling reader, the second floor is where all the Medals can be found whilst the third and final floor is where you can find Fennel and Amanita.

The gang went to the second floor to see the different medals on display, there were special medals such as the first step, which is a medal that is given to all medal rally participants at the beginning, which is a symbol of a trainer's potential, to adventure medals, which include medals for people who have walked all over Unova, a medal on different pokemon type captures, you also have battle medals, for trainers who battle alot in Unova the more battles they have participated in the better the medal they will receive, you also have the entertainment medals which are for people who trade pokemon, who participate in the various of activities they have on in Unova such as the musicals and the fashion shows and movies and finally the last medals they have are the challenge medals, and these medals are for people who challenge the league and won the league with only one type of pokemon so if one person had entered and had one using only grass types they would receive the Grass-type champ medal which is a medal to honour the flourishing talent of those who won the pokemon league with only Grass-type pokemon and then different medals for different types.

After touring the building and looking at the medals it was time to meet up with their parents and say bye to Burgh, Burgh had given the gang his number to keep in contact as he honestly had a good time with them even though he has only known him for several hours he honestly feels they have become fast friends, he had walked with them to Narrow Street and gave them Ashlynn and Emerald a hug whilst shaking Gary's hand, and then left for his gym again whilst Ash, Gary and Emerald met up with their parents before heading to the Café.

Once the gang got to the Café they sat down and their parents then began to ask what they got up to for the day, of which they explained and even excitedly told them about a new friend they made who is the gym leader here in this city called Burgh, they talked about the park they went to first thing in the morning with having a light training and bonding session with their new pokemon, and then about going to visit the art gallery and gained a private tour around the place by the man who owns it and then about going to the famous ice-cream place which they really enjoyed, they then talked about their private tour around the gym that Burgh himself showed them around as well as looking at his own art that he does which he does not display in the gallery and then even took them on a tour around the Medal Office and were amazed to see how many different types of medals they had in the place which have been handed out to many different people over the years.

The adults smiled at the youngest enthusiasm about exploring and meeting new people, and thinking back about when they were exactly like it which made them all laugh a bit, which confused Ash, Gary and Emerald to which the parents just waved them off saying they were thinking something silly is all.

After eating the food the gang all got up and headed back to the hotel where they were staying as tomorrow they were leaving early to head off to Nacrene City, they decided to walk to the place instead of flying as it shouldn't take long and the gang did want to see the Skyarrow bridge which is the easiest way to get to Nacrene City without flying, they decided they would stay for 4 days at the city due to the gang also wanting to visit route 3 and pinwheel forest.

The next morning the gang woke up at 7am, ate breakfast at the hotel, quickly packed their things and then left for the Skyarrow Bridge, from Castelia city to the Skyarrow Bridge only took 30 minutes to walk to get there, but to cross the Skyarrow bridge to get to Nacrene City would take approximately 2 hours in total, as they left the hotel after having food and packing at half 8 they should be there by 11am.

They had crossed the Skyarrow bridge very quickly and were now nearing Nacrene City, they were about half hour away, they clocked the place which is the route they would have to go down to visit the pinwheel forest and then continued walking to get to Nacrene City.

Half hour had passed quite quickly and the gang was now in Nacrene City, they quickly found a hotel to stay in for the next couple of days and then continued to look around.

Ash, Gary and Emerald had left their parents after being told to meet up again at 6pm for dinner, they had decided to head to the pokemon centre and have a look at the leaflets there to see what they can do tomorrow, they noticed they could go visit the Nacrene Museum, the gym, Loblolly's studio and the Café warehouse which they will visit with their parents, so now they have a list on what they can do tomorrow, the gang decided to grab a bite to eat at the pokemon centre before training with their pokemon for the day.

The gang had also learnt that there was a move tutor in the city if they were interested but they were not as they knew the ins and outs of pokemon tutoring from doing it themselves anyways.

After eating the gang went outside the pokemon centre where there were battlefields and training fields for pokemon trainers of all types, so the gang had quickly got to the training fields to set up their pokemon for their routines today.

Ashlynn had decided that she was going to spend some 1 on 1 time with each of her new pokemon to get them used to her training style as she hadn't really properly introduced them to it yet.

Ash had grabbed the attention of her new pokemon Panpour, Pansear and Pansage to explain what she is going to do today and how she will set up their training, she wants Pansage and Pansear to work with her other pokemon for now whilst she starts on Panpour after 2 hours she will then get Pansear and then two hours after she will get Pansage.

She dismissed Pansear and Pansage and told Panpour to follow her to a more secluded area of the training fields so she can start working with him.

Once they got to the secluded area Ashlynn quickly sat down on the ground and told Panpour to come over to her so they can set up his training regime, she had asked how he was getting on with learning the moves she had set him earlier on, to which he replied that he was still struggling on some of them but others he has nearly learned due to help of her other pokemon, so Ashlynn then asked what moves was he struggling with out of the ones she asked him to learn Covet, endeavour, endure, gastro acid, helping hand and ice punch? He then stated it was gastro acid and ice punch at the moment, he said that he seems to struggle trying to turn his water into ice, but Indra has been helping out as much as he can with the move whilst also practising the ones he needs to learn, Ash then stated to Panpour that if he had any problems and the others were busy he could always go to her, as that is what she is there for as well, she is his trainer and as such will help him train to her highest ability, even if he just wants someone to talk to bounce ideas from about training styles if the one she sets up isn't working for him then to go to her, which got an understood from her pokemon.

After talking about things for 15 minutes Ashlynn put her training regime for him into place and told him exactly what they will be working on for this year, she wants to make him faster on his feet so he can dodge quicker but to also increase his speed on getting his attacks out whilst at the same time trying not to lose power, these two things is what she will work with him the most whilst she will also get his power in his attacks up, strength over all and his stamina so he can last longer, she also wants him to train his accuracy so he never misses unless the pokemon is very good at dodging, she also wants him to practice hitting things she will set up for him with water gun in quick short successions.

Ashlynn had quickly gotten out the weights she needed to help Panpour increase his speed as well as strength, whilst setting up the targets he needs to hit to increase accuracy as well as the speed and power of the attacks.

She quickly set up the weights on Panpour and explained what they were going to work on for the next 1 and half hours before she calls over Pansear.

1 and half hours passed very quickly, after training she removed his weights and then she called over Pansear to set up the same training for him except for to tailor towards his fire type moves, she had also asked if there were any moves he had trouble learning which he stated not so much trouble but taking a bit longer than he thought they would but he is getting their with the help of Magby and the other pokemon showing him how to use the moves and what they look like so he knows what to do somewhat and will just keep trying til he gets it down.

Ash stated to Pansear then that if he ever needed help as well just to come to her as well, as that is what she is there for being his trainer, after talking about the moves he has to learn she then described what she was going to do training wise with him, and then quickly put his weights on and then got him to work on his accuracy and power behind his attacks and speed of his attacks, they were doing this again for 1 and half hours which had quickly flown by and finally it was the last member of the brothers to come to her for the one on one training session.

After taking the weights off and letting Pansear go back to the other pokemon

Ash called Pansage over to set up his training regime. Once he got to her she quickly started asking the same questions as she had the others to see if he had any problems with the new moves he has to learn and to see if there was anything she could do to help at all or is he looking to try for himself first before going to anybody else?

Pansage just stated that he was still getting used to the new moves and her other pokemon have been helping as well, but if he is struggling he will come to her for help, but does want to try it for himself first to see if he can get it done.

Ash then explained what she had done for the other two and set up, and explained that she will be doing the same for him, but suited towards his grass type abilities.

Ashlynn had grabbed the weights and started to put them on her Pansage to start his training, she explained that she wants him to increase his speed which will help dodge attacks, also to increase his speed of his attacks as well as accuracy and to increase the power behind them, to do this she has some targets for him to practice against to learn accuracy as well as to increase his speed and power of attacks as to increase his speed and strength over all and stamina that is what the weights are for. ! and half hours had quickly passed again and it was time for the gang to pack up and to meet up with their parents for food.

The gang reached their parents by 10 past 6 and they quickly left to go to the restaurant where they were going to have food. They decided they were going to eat at Café warehouse for tea time.

They got to the Café in about 5 minutes and were quickly taken to their seats, where they ordered their food.

There was about a 15 minute wait for the food to be served but then they were eating, talking about their day and what they got up to, whilst also saying what they will be doing tomorrow. The gang decided that for tomorrow they would go to visit the gym and the museum in the morning and then have a picnic in the afternoon on route 3 whilst then for tea time they will go back to Café warehouse again for food, the parents decided that they would do their own thing in the morning but join the children in the afternoon to route 3.

After eating the gang went back to the hotel to chill out for the rest of the evening before going to bed early enough as they have a full packed day tomorrow.

The morning came around quite quickly and it was now 7am, they all got showered and dressed before going down the hotel restaurant area for breakfast, before heading out to the gym and museum, whilst Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald were going to the Gym and Museum, the adults decided to go shopping for food to do a picnic, they decided to buy a portable bbq, as well as sandwich fillers such as eggs, tuna and chicken so they can do egg mayo, tuna mayo and chicken mayo, as well as different snack foods and crisps and chocolate and different drinks, fizzy drinks, water and different squash's.

Ash, Gary and Emerald said bye to their parents and walked off to find where the Museum was first before going to the gym, they had heard that Nacrene City was the home of Burgh before he became gym leader of Castelia City.

It took the gang 15 minutes to find the Museum once there they went into the museum to have a look around, on the first floor there were all different fossils of dragon type pokemon even ones not of this region such as Goodra, Dragonite, Salamence, Garchomp, and Kommo-o from the recent discovered region of Alola, even had some of the other dragon types that are not known for them being pseudo-legendaries such as Kingdra, Altaria, Flygon, Dragalge, Tyrantrum, Noivern, Drampa and Turtonator.

They had a look around the area seeing the different fossils types of the dragons before moving on to the second floor which is where there are more fossils, but this time the actual fossil type pokemon, they had a look around and saw the dome fossil which is known as Kabuto, the Amber fossil which is known as Aerodactyl, the Helix fossil which is known as Omanyte which are all known from the Kanto Region, The Orange Islands and Johto region.

Then you have the Hoenn fossils which include the Claw Fossil which is Anorith and Root Fossil which is Lileep.

They move to the next area which hosts the Sinnoh Fossils, the Skull fossil which is known as Cranidos and the Armour fossil which is known as Shieldon.

The next area they go to see is the regions fossils that they are currently in which is Unova, the fossils are known as a Cover fossil which is known as a Tirtouga, and a Plume Fossil which is known as Archen.

Finally they got to the last of the Fossil pokemon which was from the Kalos region which was known as The Jaw Fossil which is known as Tyrunt and the Sail fossil which is known as Amaura.

On the second floor they also had a replica of the Dark Stone and Light stone, which is said to of housed very powerful pokemon, known as Reshiram and Zekrom.  
After looking around the gang decided it was time for them to head to the gym to have a look around, the gym was located at the museum up the stairs are the back of the museum, which is a library room but also, operates as the Nacrene City Gym.

Once they got to the gym the gym leader herself was there with her husband Ashlynn greeted them and introduced herself and the others to the two of them and asked them would it be alright if they could have a look around the gym, and talk to them as well, which Lenora agreed to.

Lenora explained to the gang that her and her husband Hawes owns both the gym and the museum and that is why the gym is located at the museum instead of elsewhere, Hawes is generally in charge of the museum whilst Lenora is in charge of the gym, but also is in charge of the museum as well, but when the league is on her priorities is her gym first and foremost.

The gang had learned that Lenora is a normal type gym leader, and is the third gym leader you would face whilst being in the Unova, she has several different teams, she has her beginner's team, her elite team and her personal team, her beginner's team consists of a Herdier and a Watchog, her elite team consists of Persian, Audino, Clefable, Kangaskhan, Sawsbuck and Dunsparce, and finally her personal team consists of Soutland, Braviary, Cinccino, Kangaskhan (Mega), Lickilicky and Porygon-z.

After talking for a couple of hours, saying what the gang wants to do when they finally are able to travel , like Ashlynn's dreams is to become a pokemon master, to capture and train every single pokemon out their even if it takes years, as well as compete and win the pokemon leagues as well as compete in pokemon contests, to also travel to every single region and she also states that she is also into breeding, making sure her pokemon are top notch all the time, making her own pokemon food for her pokemon which they all seem to love anyways, Gary states he wants to travel to different places capturing many pokemon training and researching them, he wants to complete in a couple of leagues before going onto doing research, whilst Emerald wants to become mainly a grass type specialist, she says she loves all pokemon but she would like to just become a grass type specialist and get to be an elite four member, but also is interested in doing contests as well.

The gang noticed the time and stated to Lenora and her husband Hawes that they had to go now due to the fact that it was time for them to meet up with their parents before heading off to route 3 to train, capture some pokemon hopefully and have a picnic, Lenora and Hawes waved them off, stating that they hope they have a lovely rest of the day which was echoed back to them by the gang.

The gang met up with their parents outside their hotel and were off to Route 3, as it was nearing dinner time the parents suggested that the three of them go and look to see if they can capture any new pokemon whilst they get the picnic / bbq ready and will call them when food is ready to be served, which the gang agreed to.

The gang quickly started scouting the area to see what pokemon they could capture, Ashlynn stated that on route 3 there were many different types of pokemon such as Yanma, Patrat, Lillipup, Purrloin, Pidove and Blitzle in the grass and dark grass areas, in the water whether it is surfing or fishing you can find the following pokemon: Corphish, Basculin, Goldeen and Seaking, and finally swarms that come to the area of Illumise and Volbeat.

Ashlynn decides she wants to capture a Lillipup and a Bliztle, Gary wants to capture a Blitzle and a Basculin, whilst emerald looks up the information to see if it was swarm season or not, which luckily for her it is and decides she will capture an Illumise and Volbeat.

The gang decided to split up to look for the pokemon they want to capture, Ashlynn going to the dark green grass, Emerald going further down the road where the location of previous swarms have been and Gary to the river to fish.

Ash had found a Lillipup quite quickly and sent out her Pansage, Panpour and Pansear to watch how she battles and told Thor that it was his turn to battle this time, she told the other three to keep an eye on how they battle as when they get older and trust her fully this will be how they will each battle as well.

Ashlynn got the attention of Lillipup by stating that she wants to battle it and if she wins, she will capture it to become part of her team and family.

"Get ready Thor" Ash said **"Ready Ash"** Thor said back in Ash's mind,

Lillipup quickly ran up to Thor and tried to tackle him, Ashlynn told him to dodge it and use quick attack followed by thunder shock which Thor did and Lillipup was quickly down for the count which made Ash and Thor sweat drop, "oh well, a win's a win" Ash said and then threw her Pokéball at the downed pokemon, the three siblings were looking at Pichu with awe at how quick he finished the battle, but then Ash said "Well, it's to be expected, you are at a much higher level than what one would think, the only reason you haven't evolved yet into a Pikachu is because you want it a to be a very special occasion for me before you do so." This made the siblings look at them both again with shocked looks which made them both go sheepish and giggled a bit.

Ash then turned back to look at the three siblings and said "this wasn't exactly what I was hoping to show you, as it went a bit quick, but you get the idea that when we get you up and trained you will be able to finish matches against other pokemon, but I will have you watch practice matches as well so you can see the high level pokemon and how they battle, so you know what I am aiming for with you guys as well". This excited the three siblings.

Ashlynn and the rest of her pokemon carried on looking to see if they can find a Blitzle for her to capture, after another 15 minutes of searching they finally found a Blitzle to capture, she quickly sent Thor to attack it and then quickly captured the Blitzle. Realising the time, she decided she'd head on back to where she would meet up with the others.

Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald have now all met up and was showing each other their newest captures, whilst introducing their newest captures to each other Ashlynn also preformed Aura bonds with her new pokemon and asked if they wanted nicknames to which Blitzle replied Yes to and Lillipup said no to, So Ashlynn asked what did Blitzle think of the name Kokou which Blitzle said he liked and agreed to the name.

The gang then headed back to where their parents were ready for food as it should all be ready now.  
When they arrived back, the gang quickly updated the adults on their newest captures and members of the family which got them all welcomed from the adults.

Ashlynn, Gary and Emerald were playing around with their pokemon. Practice fights and light training with their pokemon as well, whilst the adults were watching on in amusement, whilst this was all happening.  
Several hours later, the gang headed back to the hotel where they were going to stay in, they decided they would all play different games (Board and Card games) before going down to the restaurant area for food again.

The gang headed downstairs to grab a bite to eat but only a sandwich and a drink with crisps before taking them back upstairs to their rooms where they continue with their games before finally heading to bed ready for tomorrow as the parents decided in the morning they would head off by themselves whilst Ash, Gary and Emerald decided to go to the Loblolly's studio in the morning whilst in the afternoon the gang was meeting up with the adults again to go to Pinwheel forest together.

The next day, everyone got up at 8am, had breakfast before heading off to where they wanted to go, Ash looked up on how to get to Loblolly's studio and found that it was south eastern side of Nacrene City which would take about 15 minutes from where they were staying so they got going after saying bye to their parents.

Once they got to the studios Loblolly introduced herself to the gang and quickly took them on a tour around her place, she explained that she offers people certain items such as furniture and decor for aspiring trainers for their hideouts once they have completed a certain task, she then said this place is called a studio due to the fact I design and then create the items I give out to the people, but it is not a studio in a photograph / film way but in an art way instead. As a thanks to visiting her place she each gave them some decor which they can use for when they finally come to Unova on their journeys which the gang all thanked them for, before heading off to find somewhere they can have lunch together.

They found a sandwich / baguette shop so they decided they would go there and order something to eat whilst sitting outside, before heading off and meeting up with the adults.

They quickly got their meal and met up with the parents and found to their surprise they had each a gift for them, each adult had given them 10 rare candies each, plus 5 PP Max's and a bunch of different colour shards, there must of been a 100 shards in total, red, green, yellow and blue, they thanked the adults for the gifts and put them away in the packs knowing that they would be useful later on.

It was now time for the gang to head off to Pinwheel Forest and they were excited to see what pokemon they would find there and the adults all looked at them amused, although none of them were going to capture any more pokemon, it would be a good training exercise for their pokemon to battle the pokemon of the forest to gain experience.

They walked around the forest for several hours taking in the different pokemon, even battling them, they met many types some of them were fighting types, some were water, some were flying, and finally some grass types, they hadn't see so many different types all together like this before, normally you would find bug, grass and flying types in the forests more so than any other types, and of course you would get the water types if there was a lake or some form of water source nearby for them, so it was interesting for them to see.

After walking around the forest, they decided it was time to head on back to have food before going back to the hotel to pack up as tomorrow, they would be heading off to a new destination.

 **AN:/**

 **This chapter is not finished, I have just posted what I have done so far due to the fact it might be a little while before I can finish this off, at the moment alot of things have happened, my health has been very bad and I have been back and forth to the hospital trying to sort it out, to find out that the insulin I have been injecting wasn't actually being absorbed so it has screwed my health up big time, I am slowly getting better, but nowhere near where I should be, also on the weekend, our family welcomed a new baby girl that my brother and his ex misses brought into the world, and the pictures I have seen of her she is truly gorgeous, but unfortunately the mother of the baby, has declined us to even meet her, and she is my niece! :/ my mother hasn't even met her granddaughter yet and she has refused my brother the baby's own father to meet her, so alot has been going on over the last year, the family as a whole is stressed out because of her, never mind the fact it does me no good with my health to be stressed as that's when my diabetes plays up even more so.**

 **I will continue writing when we hear more about what is happening with our little princess, but until then, I will not be updating as it is just too stressful.**

 **Thank you**

 **Xdisturbed-angelx**


End file.
